Cent Chevaliers
by nekosama13094
Summary: Un an et demi après 'Nous sommes de Retour', une nouvelle menace se profile sur le Sanctuaire et de nouvelles personnalités font leur apparition. Leur arrivée va bouleverser l'équilibre fragile entre les Spectres et les Chevaliers. OCs, Nombreux Pairings, Yaoi, Lemon (etc...)
1. Prologue

"Au final nous n'aurons peut-être pas à agir Wise. Comme pour Hadès. Détruire la Lune, Vénus et Mercure n'aurait pas été une bonne idée pour stopper l'éclipse de toute manière." se réjouit tranquillement Miki qui épiait la fête au loin perchée sur son arbre.

"Ma vision est sans équivoque. Nous aurons à agir sous peu. Tenons nous prêtes à l'intervention. La raison pour laquelle nous existons. Nous. Les Chevaliers de Platine d'Athéna, les douze à compléter l'armée des cent Chevaliers de la Déesse. Notre mission est de rester vigilantes. Pour fondre sur nos proies avant même qu'elle ne découvre notre existence." gronda la Izanagi.

"Tu es bien dramatique ses jours-ci. Et que fera-t-on des Chevaliers et des Spectres, ils ne vont pas nous laisser les emmener..." demanda Leslie en sortant de l'ombre des fourrées derrière lesquels elle s'était tapie.

"Ils devront obéir sans s'interposer. Sinon nous les tuerons. Ils seraient une gêne pour nous." répondit-elle sans ciller. La pitié n'était pas une option à prendre en compte.


	2. L'éclat du Platine

**Chapitre 1 : L'éclat du Platine**

* * *

Voilà un an et demi depuis la résurrection. Les choses semblaient avoir bien changé entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers. Les navettes permanentes de Kanon et Rhadamanthe pour commencer. L'un s'invitant chez l'autre à la première occasion. Saga avait finit par accepter de voir les bouteilles de whisky et les boites de thé s'entasser dans le placard du temple des Gémeaux. Milo passait le plus clair de son temps chez le Verseau qui semblait s'être accommodé à la présence quasi-permanente de son amant et aux grasses matinées réchauffées par la chaleur du Scorpion. Saga passait d'ailleurs se plus en plus de temps dans la maison du Sagittaire, Aiolia feignant de tolérer la présence du Gémeau sans cesser de le mépriser cordialement.

Mais la vie était douce au Sanctuaire. Le groupe formé par Shura, Aphrodite et DeathMask s'était renforcé, le trio ne se dessoudant presque jamais. Et de leur côté, Mû, Aldébaran et Shaka avaient également fondés leur groupe.

On ne s'étonnait plus de voir le Phénix disparaître à l'improviste pour revenir parfois plusieurs jours plus tard comme si de rien était sans avoir donné la moindre nouvelle pendant son absence. Hyoga et Shun partageaient des amours sages, encore trop jeunes (à peine quatorze ans tout de même) pour sombrer dans le vice et la luxure comme le faisaient si bien le Scorpion et le Verseau dans le Huitième temple, Hyoga ayant établi ses quartiers dans la demeure de son maître.

L'été commençait tout juste à poindre, Perséphone qui avait coupé les ponts avec sa mère parcourait le globe pour réanimer les plantes accompagnée parfois d'Hadès qui ne se lassait pas de passer au Sanctuaire sur ses temps libre discuter aussi bien avec Athéna qu'avec ses Chevaliers. La vie des deux camps ressemblaient à celles de l'Olympe. Calmes et douces. Loin des soucis malgré quelques petites mission routinières permettant surtout aux Chevaliers de visiter les pays qui leur étaient encore inconnus.

Ce jour-là, Athéna tenait compagnie à Perséphone de passage en Grèce pendant que chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Pour sa part, Mû était occupé à entretenir son armure, ainsi que les armures d'argent et de bronze encore vacantes. Il serait temps de chercher de nouveaux apprentis. Pas trop vite. Ils avaient tout le temps. C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Le Chevalier du Bélier sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque en sentant treize cosmos agressifs surgir de nul part tout près du Sanctuaire. Vif comme un chat il invoqua son armure et alerta le Sanctuaire via son cosmos. Il scruta l'horizon. Le soleil tapait fort, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les reflets de l'astre sur les armures des nouveaux venus. Douze guerriers masqués dans des armures de métal blanc encadraient une femme sublime aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond vêtue d'une longue toge blanche tissée de fils d'or et de rouge ressemblant aux tenues popales.

Le Chevalier du Bélier se mit en garde sur le seuil de sa maison. Les intrus s'immobilisèrent au bas des marches. Relevant leurs yeux vers lui. La femme sans armure pris la parole en premier.

" Mû, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, laisse-nous retrouver Athéna et Perséphone. Nous ne voulons pas avoir recours à la force. " lança-t-elle.

" Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Je dois défendre la maison du Bélier dussé-je y laisser ma vie. " sonna le Premier Gardien prêt à faire face aux intrus.

" Si tel est ton désir Chevalier... Ely. " L'un des Guerrier de Platine s'avança, de petite taille, son casque blanc était surmonté de deux cornes repliées vers l'arrière sortit du groupe et commença à gravir les marches, ses longs cheveux roses tombaient en mèches raides sur son masque et ses épaules. Mû enclencha son Crystal Wall pour stopper sa progression. Le platine releva la tête en se heurtant à la paroi.

" Tu ne pourra plus avancer, et n'essaie pas de lancer ton attaque contre moi, elle serait renvoyée. " l'avertit le Bélier espérant décourager l'arrivant qui ne sembla pas se soucier de l'avertissement, relevant sa main, la pressant contre la surface dorée, fixant le Bélier au travers de son masque marqué de deux points de vie noirs. Elle déploya son cosmos.

" Horn Blade. " souffla doucement la voix féminine. Sans avoir le temps de saisir ce qui lui arrivait Mû reû deux puissants coups parallèles qui le projettèrent contre les colonnes de son temple. Le Mur de Cristal se dissipa sous l'effet du choc, permettant à la jeune fille d'avancer vers lui. Le Bélier se redressa douloureusement. L'attaque n'avait pas été lancée à plein régime mais son armure avait été défoncée sous les coups de l'impact la marquant de deux fissures verticales.

" Renonce Chevalier. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Cet affrontement est inutile. "

" Je t'ai déjà répondu. Je ne laisserai passer personne en étant en vie. "

La combattante le fixa sans rien ajouter. Le Bélier n'abandonnera pas. Une fois encore elle tendit le bras vers lui et un cosmos plus puissant encore se matérialisa.

" Hey ! Ely ! " intervint une nouvelle voix de femme. Le fille aux cheveux roses suspendit son offensive et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. " Ne te fatigues pas avec lui, on va directement récupérer Athéna dans son temple. Redescends. " lui ordonna la nouvelle guerrière dont le masque lui était marqué de trois bandes noires passant de son arcane sourcilière jusqu'au menton, son casque ressemblait à celui d'Aiolia, concentré sur son front mais protégeait une plus grande partie de son visage, redescendant jusqu'au oreilles. Ses mèches courtes s'éparpillaient autour du casque en un fleuve de fils roux.

" Es-tu sourde ? Je t'ai dis que je ne laisserai passer personne ! " protesta le Chevalier du Bélier.

" Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces Chevalier. Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton autorisation pour retrouver Athéna. Nous n'obéissons pas aux mêmes contraintes. " La dénommée Ely détendit son cosmos et bondit vers le groupe. La rousse s'écarta et tendit son bras, refermant lentement le poing. Mû se tendit. Autour des doigts de la jeune femme le décor semblait se froisser comme du tissu." Par les Griffes du Tigre !" D'un geste large et circulaire elle déchira l'espace comme si elle arrachait un papier peint. " En avant ! Allons retrouver Athéna. " ronronna la guerrière incendiaire.

Mû resta tétanisé, ce qu'il avait pris pour du bluff ne faisait que justifier ses craintes. Le cosmos des combattants qu'il voyait disparaître dans la brèche réapparaissait dans le temple du grand Pope où se trouvaient Athéna et Perséphone. Il plongea vers le groupe pour les rattraper mais le temps qu'il n'arrive à leur niveau les guerriers inconnus avaient tous disparus et la faille s'était refermée. Il fit prestement volte-face et se jeta vers les escaliers des douze maisons. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était protégé, personne ne pouvait se téléporter aussi loin, même Sion n'y parvenait pas. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Les intrus étaient dangereux.

* * *

Sion s'était interposé entre les treize nouveaux-venus sortis de nulle part et les deux Déesses affolées.

" Écartez-vous, Pope Sion. Je préférerai ne pas user de violence. " siffla la femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

" Je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener. "

" Arrête ! Elles sont trop fortes pour toi seul ! " lui cria Athéna qui tenait Perséphone entre ses bras.

" Ecoutez votre Déesse et laissez-nous faire. " stridula-t-elle à l'adresse de l'atlante.

" Je ne puis le permettre. "

" Comme vous le voudrez...Béatrix. " appela-t-elle. À ce nom une des combattants s'avança, de bonne taille portant une lourde armure, ses cheveux raides aux étranges mèches noires et blanches scindées en deux et rattachées en longue queue de cheval dont la frange couvrait le haut du masque aux couleurs assorties. Le guerrier s'approcha d'une démarche souple pour se planter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

" Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous écarter. " feula une voix féminine aux accords légèrement graves.

" Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de partir. " répondit le Pope sans ciller.

" Comme vous voudrez. Gravity Strike ! "

Sans comprendre d'où venait l'offensive l'atlante se retrouva plaqué au sol par une force écrasante, s'enfonçant dans les dalles de pierres comme si elle avaient été du beurre.

" Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas jouer les héros ! Mais bon, les mecs n'écoutent jamais rien ! " se moqua-t-elle à l'adresse de l'ancien Bélier suffoquant contre la force terrifiante.

" Sion ! Libérez-le ! " ordonna Athéna à l'adresse des combattants en armures blanches.

" Nous ne ferons. " commença la femme en toge blanche en se désintéressant du combat trop court. " Une fois que vous nous aurez suivis au Sanctuaire Est. " ajouta-t-elle sans bouger de sa position de droiture.

" Pourquoi venez-vous me chercher ? Les Guerres sont finies ! " protesta la Déesse sans relâcher la pression autour des épaules de Perséphone.

" Malheureusement l'Olympe s'agite et j'ai clairement prédit une catastrophe prochaine. Rejoignez-nous. Vous serez plus en sécurité et vos autres serviteurs seront éloignés des combats. Venez avec nous. " déclara le chef de clan toujours aussi immobile. Athéna se mordit la lèvre. Perséphone la regarda sans comprendre. La Déesse avait-elle caché quelque chose à sa demi-sœur ?

" Perséphone... "murmura la jeune fille en frissonnant. " Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. " le Déesse du Printemps resta confuse mais hocha lentement du chef. Athéna se redressa sans lâcher les épaules de l'épouse de son oncle. " Nous te suivons Wise. Mais jure-moi que tu ne blessera aucun de mes Chevaliers. " proclama la Déesse. Le femme aux cheveux noirs fit signe à la dénommée Beatrix qui défit son emprise de Sion qui avala une grande goulée d'air en suffocant non sans échapper un sifflement désapprobateur.

" Je suis à votre service ma Déesse. " répondit Wise en s'inclinant brièvement alors que les douze guerriers mettaient genoux à terre. Athéna étreint plus fort Perséphone, s'y agrippant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. " Leslie. " ordonna Wise en se redressant. " ramène-nous au Sanctuaire Est. "

" Bien. Par les Griffes du Tigre ! " encore une fois la rouquine déchira le décor comme du papier et fit signe aux Déesses de s'y engager. Soutenant encore Perséphone, Athéna s'y engouffra rapidement suivie des combattants. Sion ne rouvrit ses yeux que pour voir le portail se refermer sur les Divinités qu'il devait protéger. Il avait échoué.

* * *

" Maître ! Maître ! " appela Mû paniqué.

" Laisse tomber, il est dans les vapes. T'as vu le cratère autour de lui ? Il a dû se prendre une sacrée beigne pour déformer à ce point de la pierre. " nota Milo en désignant les dalles brisées sur le sol.

" T'as une meilleure idée pour savoir ce qui s'est passé génie ? " sarcasma DeathMask.

" C'est pas la peine de l'interroger, il s'est passé la même choses qu'aux enfers ! Tu crois vraiment que Rhadamanthe se serait tapé le trajet jusqu'ici en perdant la moitié de son sang pour tomber dans les bras de Kanon et essayer de l'amadouer en lui disant qu'Hadès avait été enlevé ? Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir Kanon dans son plumard la mise en scène ne sert à rien ! " s'énerva le Scorpion à bout de nerfs. Camus le calma discrètement en effleurant sa peau de ses doigts frais.

" Tu crois vraiment ce que le Juge a dit ? Que ces guerriers sont sous les ordres d'Athéna ? " lui demanda Shura qui avait revêtu son costume de protecteur d'Athéna.

" Bon...Il a peut-être déliré sur la fin. Ou Kanon à mal entendu et qu'il voulait dire que cette bande de tarés allait s'en prendre à Athéna...J'en sais rien moi ! J'étais pas là, j'ai à peine eu le temps de capter leurs cosmos qu'ils avaient déjà disparus ! " s'enflamma le Huitième Gardien au summum de son impuissance.

" Calme-toi Milo, nous ne t'accusons de rien. Personne ici ne peut prétendre avoir été à la hauteur. Et les marques de l'attaque de cette Ely dans l'armure de Mû laisse présager qu'ils s'agissait de toute façons d'adversaires très puissants. " le rassura Shaka dont le ton semblait tendre sensiblement vers la nervosité bien que son visage n'en laissait rien paraître.

" Que devrions nous faire ? Rester les bras croisés à espérer qu'il n'arrive rien à notre Déesse ? Il faut sonner le rassemblement pour les rechercher. Faites venir les armées d'Hadès ici ! Qu'on fasse quelque chose plutôt que de se tourner les pouces ! " aboya Aiolia à son tour.

" Calme-toi mon frère, paniquer serait une terrible erreur de jugement. Il est clair que nous devons rassembler les Enfers et le Sanctuaire si nous sommes tout deux menacés. Mais il est très probables qu'ils soient déjà en route. Sans Hadès aux Enfers ils viendrons d'eux même nous réclamer de l'aide d'autant que Rhadamanthe est venu en personne nous avertir du danger. " reprit calmement le Sagittaire.

" C'est vrai...Non sommes déjà en route... " souffla la voix endolories de la Wyverne à l'entrée du temple du Grand Pope. Le Juge était appuyé sur Kanon qui l'avait sûrement porté pendant tout le trajet des douze maisons. " Le reste des armées devraient être ici d'ici une heure. " ajouta-t-il d'une respiration sifflante.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Rhadamanthe ? Tu peux nous donner des détails sur les événements ? " insista Saga malgré le regard noir que lui lançait son jumeau qui n'aimait pas voir le Juge parler dans son état. Mais la Wyverne n'avait pas l'intention de rester à sa première déclaration.

" Ces filles sont arrivées et se sont présentées à Charon, elle lui ont dit de les laisser passer car elles devaient rejoindre Hadès. " souffla le Juge toujours accroché aux épaules du cadet des Gémeaux.

" Minute ! Comme ça ses filles ? Ses grosses brutes sont des femelles ? " s'offusqua Aphrodite.

" J'y mettrai ma main au feu mais leur sexe n'est pas le détail le plus important. Charon a refusé en les voyant en armure et l'une d'entre elles, Shirai d'après lui, l'a envoyé dans les eaux de l'Archéron. Il a lutté pour rejoindre la berge et se hisser sur son bateau, le temps qu'il arrive elles étaient déjà parties. Je me trouvait avec Eaque, Minos et sa Majesté Hadès quand elle sont arrivées. Par un trou dans l'air. Je ne sais pas comment elles s'y sont prises mais elles pouvaient se téléporter avec cette méthode. " continua le Juge éreinté.

" Oui, j'ai vu cette technique, elles s'en sont servi pour passer les douze maisons. " intervint Mû qui avait fini d'extirper son maître du sol.

" Oui...Elle ont demandé à Hadès de le suivre, il a d'abord refusé. Puis elle nous ont dit...qu'elles avaient déjà Perséphone. "

" Tu veux dore qu'elles étaient déjà passées chez nous avant d'aller aux Enfers. " demanda

" Sans doute...Puis elles ont ajoutées qu'elles étaient au service d'Athéna et que son Altesse était en sécurité. Et cette femme...Wise...a ordonné de nouveau à sa Majesté Hadès de le suivre et nous nous sommes interposés. Mais une dénommée Xylanthia nous a lancée une attaque et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un état similaire à celui dans lequel je me trouve actuellement... Pain Brust... La douleur est plus puissante que l'Antarès du Scorpion je peux vous l'assurer. " narra le Juge en se redressant malgré la douleur. " Sa Majesté Hadès à finalement consenti à suivre ses femmes en échange de quoi elles nous laissaient en vie. Puis ils sont partis. " termina la Wyverne en sueur tant la douleur lui ravageait les entrailles.

" Merde...Elles sont vraiment dans notre camps alors... " souffla Milo sous le choc.

" Se sont...Les...Les Chevaliers de Platine...C'est une faction secrète des Chevaliers d'Athéna. " articula Sion en sortant de son coma.

" Maître ! Ne parlez pas ! Vous avez plusieurs côtes cassées. " s'inquièta Mû agenouillé près du Pope.

" Ça va aller mon garçon...Comment ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu plus tôt. Ses armures je les avait déjà vues. "

" Ne parlez pas trop Grand Pope. " insista Aldébaran en se portant aux côtés de son ami tibétain.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant. Je ne vois pas Dohko...Il a déjà dû comprendre... "

" Oui, il est parti dans la bibliothèque en vous voyant. " admit Mû.

" Bien, il va trouver l'emplacement du Sanctuaire Est j'en suis sûr...Mes enfants. Ne combattez jamais ses femmes seuls. Elles sont bien plus puissantes que vous. Sachez seulement qu'Athéna compte en vérité cent Chevaliers et non quatre-vingt-huit comme la légende. Il existe une faction à part, qui n'agit que si la situation est hors de contrôle. Ce sont les Chevaliers de Platine. Qui comptent le Rat, le Boeuf, le Tigre, le Lapin, le Dragon, le Serpent, le Cheval, la Chèvre, le Singe, le Coq, le Chien et le Sanglier. "

" C'est le zodiaque Chinois, ça non ? " demanda Kanon en aidant Rhadamanthe à s'asseoir sur le sol.

" Oui. Il y a donc fort à parier que le Sanctuaire Est se trouve quelque part en Chine ou au Japon. "

" Un instant ! Si elles font partie des Chevaliers pourquoi vous ont-elles attaqué ? " demanda Camus qui continuait à contenir l'énervement de son amant.

" Elles sont à part, elles ont leur propre droit de jugement, si elles considèrent que nous n'agissons pas correctement dans l'intérêt d'Athéna alors elles peuvent s'en prendre à nous pour 'faire le ménage'. " reprit le Pope en se remettant sur ses pieds.

" Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas intervenues quand Saga à prit le pouvoir alors ? " intervint Aiolia.

" Je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'elles considèrent que la situation est telle que ni les Chevaliers d'Athéna, ni les Spectres d'Hadès ne peuvent la gérer. " répondit le Pope. Les Chevaliers présents se dévisagèrent, de son côté Rhadamanthe restait silencieux. Ignorant tout de l'urgence de la situation tout comme les serviteurs d'Athéna.

* * *

" Wise, que se passe-t-il pour que tu soit venue me chercher et que tu ai blessé nos Chevaliers et Spectres ?! " s'énerva Athéna contre la Izanagi tranquillement installée devant les trois Dieux.

" Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre père Déesse. " commença la femme aux cheveux noirs.

" En effet. En quoi ce détail a-t-il son importance ? "

" Le reste de l'Olympe vient de mettre en doute les aptitudes de Zeus à régenter l'Olympe du fait du laxisme dont il fait preuve à votre égard. À la tête de cette action se trouve Déméter qui n'a pas apprécié son intervention dans le choix qu'il a fait concernant Perséphone. Par conséquent nombre d'entre eux on décidé de s'allier pour le renvoyer de son siège. Il est actuellement détenu sur l'Olympe et d'après nos informations les Dieux prévoient de rectifier tout les détails que Zeus leur a un jour interdit. Dont la libération de Perséphone. Nous sommes donc intervenues pour vous mettre tous à l'abri. Avec une bonne stratégie nous devrions pouvoir remettre les choses en ordre et rendre à Zeus sont trône. " expliqua l'Izanagi sans montrer la moindre émotion dans ses yeux dorés.

" Il n'était pas nécessaire de vous en prendre à nos serviteurs ! Platines ou pas mes Juges ont été grièvement blessés à cause de votre Chevalier du Coq et- "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Hadès, Les attaques de Xylanthia sont extrêmement douloureuse mais les dégâts ne sont pas si importants. Vos Juges se remettrons vite de leurs peines je puis vous l'assurer. Néanmoins s'ils se sont retrouvés en incapacité de combattre à la première salve nos craintes concernant leur aptitudes sont bien fondées. "

* * *

" Chevaliers ! Spectres ! L'heure est grave ! Aujourd'hui nous avons tous été confrontés pour la première fois aux Chevaliers de Platine. Cette faction de l'armée d'Athéna est bien plus puissante que n'importe lesquels des adversaires que vous avez affrontés. Si elles sont entrée en mouvement la situation doit être bien plus catastrophique que nous l'avons imaginée. Quelque chose a dû échapper à notre surveillance et pour l'instant l'observation des étoiles ne m'a rien appris de plus. " commença Sion épaulé des trois Juges rétablis et de Pandore.

" Si les Platines sont des Chevaliers d'Athéna pourquoi nous ont-elles attaquées ?! "

" Athéna a-t-elle trahi Hadès ?! "

" On nous cache des informations ! "

La clameur incontrôlée des guerriers confus s'éleva rapidement, crachant leur venin sur la Déesse de la Sagesse que chacun tenait pour responsable de l'attaque fulgurante des treize nouvelles venues.

" SILENCE ! LE SEIGNEUR SION N'A PAS FINI DE PARLER ! " tonna la Wyverne en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Les Spectres se turent immédiatement, intimidés par l'intervention du Juge.

" Merci Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Pour répondre à vos questions certes justifiées, Athéna n'a pas trahi Hadès, elle même a été amenée par les Platines. Ses Chevaliers agissent indépendamment du reste de la Chevalerie et n'interviennent que dans les cas d'extrême urgence pouvant entraîner l'implication de plusieurs Dieux et de leurs forces armées dans un combat. Le Chevalier de la Balance a effectué quelques recherches dans les archives pour nous localiser leur repère. Cet endroit est très secret mais nous avons trouvé une petite île entre la Chine et le Japon qui pourrait être le Sanctuaire Est. Nos Divinités y sont sûrement mais il y a fort à parie que si nous nous y rendons nous ne seront pas bien accueillis.

* * *

**Voilà pour mon premier chapitre, pour ceux qui suivent mes parutions depuis 'Nous sommes de retour' J'ai normalement l'habitude de publier vite, je crains malheureusement que mon nouveau rythme d'étude ne me le permette plus. Mes parutions seront donc plus espacées mais je répondrais toujours à vos commentaires et tâcherai de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps. Je vous prie d'accepter mes éventuelles retard sans trop me crier dessus Siouplait...**


	3. La Maison du Rat

**Chapitre 2: La Maison du Rat**

**Suite à l'enlèvement d'Athéna et d'Hadès les armées décident de passer à l'action pour récupérer leurs Dieux **

* * *

Le Plan était simple, une attaque éclair en concentrant toutes les forces vers la première maison pour faire passer le plus de guerriers à l'intérieur. Toutes les forces armées avaient été réquisitionnées pour cet assaut. Même l'Autre avait été sorti du Cocyte et semblait ravi d'avoir de nouvelles cibles d'autant que celles-ci semblaient savoir se défendre. Grâce aux capacités de téléportation des Chevaliers d'Or ils avaient pu atteindre l'île de Kume à l'Ouest de laquelle se trouvait l'île de Fukurô, protégée du grand public par les pouvoirs d'Athéna. Ils ne pourraient pas s'y rendre via la téléportation. Se cachant des habitants de l'île de Fuma, ils embarquèrent avec Charon en se servant de sa barque par petites navettes. La protection de l'île l'empêchant d'en invoquer une armada.

l'Autre fût le dernier à mettre pied à terre (personne n'aant voulu embarquer avce lui). Ce versant de l'île semblait infestée par une jungle dense qui camoufla leur arrivée. Le Sanctuaire Est était visible depuis la berge, perché sur une immense montagne bien plus haute que le Star Hill dont le sommet était entouré d'un anneau de nuages lisses. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, s'aventurant en file indienne dans les fourrées, menés par Sion.

La terre molle de la jungle se mit à crisser sous leurs pieds. Le sol était envahi de sable, la végétation se raréfia rapidement laissant place à une grande étendue découverte au bout de laquelle trônait la première maison. Sion marqua une pause, faisant signe aux armées d'arrêter leur progression.

La maison du Rat. Le temple était gigantesque, bien plus que ceux du Sanctuaire de Grèce. Les marches étaient invisibles, masquées par la chape de sable que vomissait la batisse. Et malgré cette épaisse couche la hauteur sous plafond était réellement impressionante.

"Et on dit que les femmes sont discriminées.' râla l'Autre en voyant le palais qu'habitait le première des gardiennes de platine.

"La ferme !" lui ordonna Eaque à voix basse. "Tout le Monde en place pour l'offensive. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance." souffla le Garuda le plus discrètement possible. Chacun se plaça selon l'ordre qu'ils avaient établi. Les plus puissants formeraient la première salve, visant à déstabiliser l'adversaire pendant que la seconde salve, composée des plus rapides passeront en profitant de l'effet de surprise, et la troisième composée des plus agile en dernier, sans effet de surprise pour les couvrir.

"À mon signal..." commença Sion en première ligne. "Trois...deux...un...Maintenant !"

La première salve fondit vers la demeure, les lourdes jambières s'enfonçaient dans le sable, les pieds glissaient sur la pente sablonneuse, ralentissant encore plus la course de la première ligne. Qui se retrouva ensevelie sans comprendre comment.

"C'est un piège ! Demi-tour !" ordonna le Pope emprisonné. Mais ni lui ni les soldats qui l'avaient suivi ne parvinrent à se défaire de la prison de sable. Pire, en se débattant ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans les mouvances. Ni la seconde ni la troisième salve n'avait bougé, sans doute, voyant leurs alliés s'enfoncer dans le sol ils étaient restés tapis.

Tant mieux, ils auraient une seconde chance. Le son caractéristique du cliquetis d'une armure et des pas étouffés se firent entendre. Les combattants relevèrent la tête pour voir apparaître la première gardienne. Un carré court couleur ébène, un masque marqué du signe du rat sous l'œil droit, une peau mate, une épaisse écharpe écarlate enserrant son cou et retombant mollement sur ses épaules et une armure blanche parfaitement adaptée à sa silhouette fine et athlétique. La femme les toisa sans mot dire et sans rien tenter de plus à leur encontre, se contentant de les regarder enfouis dans le sable.

"Relâchez-nous gardienne de la maison du Rat." ordonna le Grand Pope en essayant de forcer les sables mouvants à s'écarter en utilisant son cosmos.

"Désolée." répondit simplement la femme d'une voix claire. "Repartez." ajouta-t-elle.

"Et puis quoi encore ! On est pas venus pour se faire prendre de haut par une gamine ! DIVINE MONSOON !" Les plantes jaillirent du sol, fondant sur la femme en armure blanche. Mais n'atteignirent pas leur but. Car une main de sable s'était soulevée pour intercepter avec succès les lianes. Les tiges jaillissant du sol furent ensuite sectionnées par une rotation du sable et pourrirent presque instantanément.

"Partez. Athéna ne veut pas que vous mourriez." répéta-t-elle toujours immobile.

"Ça suffit ! Nous combattons sous la même bannière ! Nous ne devrions pas avoir à en arriver là ! Laissez-nous voir Athéna !" cria Seiya en gonflant son cosmos. La platine eût un léger mouvement de la tête. Étonnée par la résistance d'un simple bronze (divin, certes, mais bronze quand même). "PAR LES MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !" Le Bronze parvint à se dégager et s'élança vers la jeune femme en bondissant, son énergie concentrée dans on poing.

"Tu sautes trop." dit la Chevalier du Rat en frappant le Pégase en plein vol avec une salve de sable. Le japonais s'écrasa sur le sol avec un glapissement de douleur.

"Seiya !" l'appela Aioros encore piégé par la couche de sable.

"Je vous avais avertis." répondit-elle alors que le Bronze-Divin toussait de douleur, les abdos torturés par la claque.

"Nous n'abandonnerons pas aussi facilement ! Même réduits nous restons puissants !" aboya Gigant dont seule la tête dépassait encore du sol. La Rat se tourna vers lui et le fixa sans comprendre, elle tendit le bras et d'un geste du bras ramena le reste des armées, jusqu'alors tapies dans les fourrés, enfermés dans des poches de sable. Incapables de s'en défaire ils rejoignirent les autres dans le sol.

"Assez ! Laissez-nous nous entretenir avec Hadès et Athéna ! Pourquoi nous les avoir prise alors que nous combattons tous pour les mêmes buts ?! Que nous cachez vous ?! Nous finirons par passer ! Dussions-nous nous y reprendre à plusieurs fois !" l'avertit Rhadamanthe furieux d'être désisté de ses fonctions sans jugement. La femme aux cheveux geai se tourna dans sa direction sans montrer la moindre émotion.

"Vous préféreriez mourir qu'abandonner vos Dieux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Évidemment ! Comment pourrions nous prétendre les servir si nous n'étions pas prêts à sacrifier nos vies pour eux !"

La femme à la peau foncée sembla méditer les propos de la Wyverne qui bouillait de rage sans cesser d'envoyer des vagues d'énergies pour essayer de se dégager. Elle resta longuement immobile avant de tourner la tête vers le sommet de la montagne sans relâcher son étreinte sur les Chevaliers et Spectres enfermés.

"Ne nous ignore pas !" rugit DeathMask offensé par l'attitude de la première gardienne.

"Silence ! Elle communique avec ses sœurs ! Elle ne nous ignore pas le moins du monde !" la défendit Sion. Mais la Rat ne réagit à aucune des deux remarques, le cou tendu vers le sommet qui se dressait devant elle. Si la plupart des combattants espéraient une éventuelle faille dans la défense du Platine, personne ne parvint à se défaire de son emprise et les plus intelligents étaient restés immobile le temps que la Rat en ait fini.

_"Ils disent qu'ils sont prêts à mourir, Wise."_

_"Ce qu'ils disent et ceux qu'ils pensent sont deux choses distinctes."_

_"Je ne pense pas qu'ils mentent."_

_"Tu le penses vraiment ?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Oui."_

_"...Bien. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas Scarlet. J'arrive avec Leslie."_

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

"Wise arrive." répondit-elle simplement.

En effet la Izanagi ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître devant eux. Empruntant une brèche spatiale comme à son habitude et rapidement suivie de la rouquine qui les provoquait.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à convaincre Scarlet de vous laisser une chance. J'espère que vous la réalisez comme il se doit." déclara la grande brune les toisant de son regard doré.

"Laissez-nous voir Athéna ! Laissez-nous voir nos Dieux !" aboya Shura qui ne parvenait pas à se dégager où à utiliser Escalibur dans son tombeau de sable.

"Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position ni en droit de me donner des ordres jeune homme."

"Qu'importe notre position ou notre rang ! Athéna et Hadès sont nos Dieux et vous nous les avez retirés sans nous laisser la moindre explication ! Jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons reçu la confirmation en personne nous considèrerons qu'ils sont en danger et continuerons le combat !" rugit Minos.

"Voila des soldats bien agités. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de résistance de la part de cancres de votre espèce." assèna la Izanagi.

"De quel droit nous traitez-vous de cancres ! Nous avons toujours servis nos Dieux avec ferveur et loyauté jusqu'à la lie !" s'offusqua Aiolia en gonflant son cosmos. La grande femme se contenta de se tourner lentement vers lui.

"Ferveur et Loyauté ? Athéna n'a jamais connu autant de traîtres dans ses rangs qu'à votre génération. Il est étonnant que nous n'ayons pas à agir plus tôt." Le Lion grogna depuis sa prison de sable.

"Tu es cruelle." souffla Scarlet à voix basse.

"Qu'importe. Je crois t'avoir dit que ceux-là ne méritent pas de pitié." répondit la Izanagi sans ciller.

"Scarlet a raison ! Tu t'acharnes sur eux alors qu'ils sont juste inquiets pour leurs Dieux. Essaie de les comprendre ! On a embarqué Athéna, Hadès et Perséphone sans rien leur dire." répliqua Leslie en prenant la défense de la brune.

"On veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Athéna et Hadès ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous en séparer." protesta Seiya qui avait retrouvé son souffle.

"Écoute petit. D'ailleurs relâche-les Scarlet, les pauvres vont crever de chaud enfouis dans ton sable." la Rat obéit à la rouquine et relâcha les combattants. "Je disais, écoute-moi bien ! Pendant les nombreuses guerres qu'à mené Athéna depuis sa dernière réincarnation elle à été poignardée d'une flèche d'or, enfermée dans un pilier où elle a faillit se noyer, s'est donnée elle-même la mort, et enfin, à dût sortir les armes elle-même contre Hadès. Et tout cela en essuyant d'importantes pertes. Il a donc été décidé ici que vous n'étiez pas capables de défendre correctement vos Divinités et nous avons donc décidé au vu des événements avenirs de nous charger nous même de leur protection. Je sais que c'est horriblement vexant pour vous mais il faut bien que vous compreniez que les prochains combats se feront contre des Divinités multiples et ne ressembleront en rien à celles que vous avez pu disputer. Vous devriez profiter de cette accalmie plutôt que de vous en plaindre. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais c'est mieux pour vous." expliqua la guerrière au masque griffé.

"Nous n'avons que faire d'être protégés ! Nous sommes nés pour nous dresser contre les adversaires de nos Dieux ! Nous voulons combattre aussi ! Ensemble nous serons plus fort !" protesta Sion en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Wise le foudroya du regard.

"Écoutez-moi bien. Avec votre niveau actuel vous serez plus une gêne pour nous qu'une aide précieuse, qu'importe votre nombre, si nous devons vous protéger sur le champ de bataille de cette guerre de Dieux nous n'aurons aucune chance. Une fois encore je vous demande de vous retirer." ordonna froidement Wise.

"Nous refusons. Nous l'avons déjà dit à Scarlet. Nous préférons mourir que de tourner les talons." gronda Rhadamanthe furieux. La Izanagi les toisa tous, il y a quelques secondes il avaient été neutralisés comme des débutants par un seul Platine et ne tenaient debout que selon le bon vouloir de celle-ci mais continuaient de croire qu'ils pourraient les vaincre. Cela valait peut-être le peine de leur donner une chance après tout. Scarlet n'était pas du genre à émettre de mauvais jugements.

"Très bien...Je vais vous soumettre à trois épreuves. Si vous parvenez à les passer avant le début des combats vous vous joindrez à nous sur le terrain. Mais dès demain j'éliminerai avant le début des épreuves ceux que je considère comme incapables de rattraper leur retard de niveau et qui représenteraient un danger pour les autres et donc pour leurs Dieux. Si je vous élimine tous demain vous devrez partir sans protester. Entendu ?" proposa à contre-coeur la Izanagi. Sion se tourna vers les Juges des Enfers qui semblèrent approuver l'offre.

"Entendu."

"Bien. Vous serez logé dans l'ancienne demeure des apprentis. Elle est vide depuis plusieurs années mais elle est assez grande. Je vous présenterai les autres Chevaliers de Platine avant les sélections demain matin. Suivez-moi."

Sur ses mots la Izanagi fit volte-face et Leslie ouvrit un nouveau portail devant elle. Les Chevaliers et les Spectres se mirent à sa suite, gravissant la pente sablonneuse devenue plus stable, sans doute du fait de Scarlet qui s'était silencieusement rangée entre les colonnes de son temple.

* * *

La 'demeure des apprentis' ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à un dortoir. Tout ici semblait avoir été construit dans la démesure. Le hall d'entrée était immense et pouvait contenir à lui tout seul plus de vingt personnes. Le réfectoire était gigantesque, bâti de pierres brutes, la lumière s'infiltrant par des meurtrières, et contrairement à ce que pensaient ceux qui en avaient franchi le seuil elle ne contenait aucun dortoir mais des chambres individuelles. Au nombre de vingt. Assez donc pour que le pope, les Chevaliers d'Or et les Juges aient chacun la leur. Même si chacun savait que ni Kanon ni Milo ne resteraient longtemps dans la leur. Les autres furent données aux seconds des Juges, Rune, Valentine et Kagaho (Violate ayant rejoint son fiancé dans sa chambre) se virent attribué une pièce.

Wise ne s'était pas chargée de les faire visiter, laissant cette 'besogne' à Leslie qui ne semblait pas du tout dégoutée à l'idée de les fréquenter comme pouvait l'être sa supérieure.

"Le stock de provision est vide mais je vais vous faire apporter de la nourriture par nos servants." expliqua celle qui s'était avérée être la Chevalier du Tigre.

"Vous avez des servants ?" s'étonna Sion qui n'avait pas vu se genre de pratique dans un Sanctuaire d'Athéna depuis la dernière guerre sainte.

"Oui. Il y a un village de l'autre côté de l'île. Pour gagner sa croûte ici il n'y a que deux moyens, être paysan, pêcheur ou servant ici. Nous ne refusons aucune candidature pour peu que nos employés soient un minimum utiles et discrets." expliqua tranquillement la jeune femme masquée. Son armure semblait légèrement différente de celle de ses consœurs. Un peu plus complexe, des motifs dorés parcouraient le métal en reproduisant le motif tigré des grands félins. Elle était assez fine, plutôt petite, et se déplaçait avec une agilité impressionnante malgré son armure.

"Vous avez d'autres questions ? Je dois aller prévenir les servants de partir en course." demanda la jeune femme.

"Si. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler des Chevaliers de Platine avant." demanda Rhadamanthe qui ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé de tels Chevaliers dans ses archives. Même avec son masque on pouvait deviner le sourire de Leslie.

"De fait, nous sommes une faction déicide. Nous vivons dans le plus grand secret, cette île est invisible même aux yeux des Olympiens. Zeus et Athéna étaient les seuls à en connaître l'existence." expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

"Zeus ? Qu'est-ce que Zeus vient faire ici ?" l'interrogea Sion surpris.

"C'est lui qui a insisté il y a des millénaires de cela pour qu'Athéna crée cette faction secrète. Le père de notre Déesse vivant en permanence sur l'Olympe il ne pouvait pas entraîner discrètement une légion déicide, il a donc demandé à sa fille de s'en charger à sa place sur terre. C'est la raison de notre création. Enfin, de la création des Chevaliers de Platine." reprit-elle sans sembler dérangée de faire ses révélations.

"...Entendu. Ce sera tout, merci." souffla Sion perplexe.

La rouquine s'inclina brièvement et tourna les talons, ouvrant une nouvelle brèche pour retourner chez elle. Le vieux Bélier la regarda faire. Tout les Platines ne semblaient pas avoir la même opinion les concernant. La Rat avait pris leur défense et la Tigre ne semblait absolument pas s'opposer à eux. D'après Mû la jeune femme avait même convaincu la Chevalier de la Chèvre d'interrompre son combat. Elles ne semblaient pas foncièrement mauvaises. Arrogantes ou asociales mais pas mauvaises. À moins que ce ne soit cette Wise qui se trouvait à leur tête qui ne leur ai ordonné de se montrer sans pitié lorsqu'elles étaient venues au Sanctuaire. Quoiqu'il en soit la situation n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

Une dizaine de servants avaient été dépêchés pour les servir. Ils semblaient intrigués par les 'armures bizarres' que portaient Spectres et Chevaliers. Ils étaient presque tous asiatique et ne parlait que très approximativement le Grec et l'Anglais. Sans doute leur avait-on appris quelques bases en prévision de se jour mais pour être compris il fallait parler lentement et avec des mots simples. En revanche ceux des Chevaliers ou des Spectres qui avaient la félicité d'avoir appris le japonais étaient chouchoutés par les serviteurs. Et chacun gardait un interprète à porté de main. Comme Aioros et Aiolia qui s'étaient mis en tête de suivre Seiya partout. Ou Pharaon qui s'était collé à Ikki sans que celui-ci ne semble dérangé le moins du monde par la présence du Spectre. Ou comme Milo scotché à Camus qui avait appris la langue avec Hyoga (ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose au couple au final).

"T'es anxieux pour demain ? Si une seule de ses filles a vaincu trois Juges en une attaque on risque de morfler non ?" demanda le Sphinx au Phénix. Le japonais savait très bien que l'égyptien ne s'était pas collé à lui pour la traduction mais cela l'arrangeait aussi puisqu'il pouvait rester avec le Spectre sans éveiller l'attention.

"Elles sont fortes, c'est un fait. Mais je crois que toi et moi nous pourrons passer la sélection. Je ne sais pas encore comment elles comptent s'y prendre. Peut-être qu'elles ont déjà décidé. Ce qui est clair c'est que même maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les vaincre. Même en combat singulier. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de leur niveau, je ne les ai jamais vu combattre. Mais cette Scarlet à clairement repéré l'erreur de Seiya. Cet idiot devrait arrêter de faire des bonds à tout bout de champ, en l'air il ne peut plus modifier sa trajectoire. Quoiqu'il en soit celle-là est très intelligente. Et cette Wise... la Chevalier du Rat semble la craindre, elle doit être terriblement puissante. Un peu comme Sion par rapport au Chevaliers d'Or. Et je crois que cette Leslie cache bien son jeu aussi. Wise ne l'a pas contredite quand elle a donné un ordre à Scarlet." expliqua le Phénix au Sphinx attentif. Le japonais avait beaucoup grandi pendant cette année et demi. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un adulte. Sa démarche était bien plus assurée, sa voix plus grave, ses épaules plus larges, il dépassait presque le Spectre.

"Tu as bien mûri depuis notre première rencontre." échappa l'égyptien perdu dans ses pensées. Le japonais se tourna vers lui en haussant à sourcil avant de se parer d'un sourire moqueur.

"Tes pulsions pédophiles se sont calmées alors ?" le railla le Phénix sarcastique.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas pédophile ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus que je sache ! Tu va te moquer encore longtemps comme ça !" s'énerva le Sphinx avec un air boudeur alors que l'adulescent pouffait joyeusement à côté de lui. Il savait très bien que le Chevalier prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner et qu'il adorait quand il s'enflammait. Il le faisait donc de manière tout à fait volontaire pour le plus grand plaisir du japonais qui calma son fou rire plus vite qu'à l'habitude.

"J'ai bientôt seize ans tu sais." lui souffla le japonais très sérieux. Seize ans. L'âge de la majorité sexuelle. Celui ou un adulte n'est plus considéré comme un pédophile si il décide de passer à l'acte. Un sous-entendu parfaitement clair. Pharaon se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le Phénix lui avait avoué qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'un ami.

Un an après leur rencontre. Il y a six mois de cela. L'égyptien n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait clairement de l'attirance pour le jeune Chevalier mais ne pensais pas qu'elle serait un jour réciproque. Le japonais avait néanmoins ajouté qu'il ne pensait pas être prêt à franchir le cap. Il n'avait que quinze ans et aucune expérience dans le domaine. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il puisse se confier à quelqu'un même à son frère pour ce penchant qu'il n'expliquait pas. Ce qui avait nettement ébranlé son assurance. Et si le Chevalier venait de lui faire cet aveu c'est qu'il pensait qu'il envisageait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce qui n'était pas sans étonner le Spectre.

"Tu es sûr de toi ? Je peux encore attendre tu sais." lui chuchota l'égyptien à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

"Je sais. Je te fais confiance. Mais je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer." lui répondit le Phénix sur le même volume sonore. Le Sphinx planta ses yeux dans ceux du japonais. Il n'hésitait plus. Il avait mûrement réfléchit à la question. Il voulait se lancer. Faire le grand saut... Ah, les jeunes...

"Bon, on va y aller doucement, que tu sois bien sûr de toi. On le fera quand la situation s'y prêtera. Parce qu'expédier ça rapidement dans un coin entre deux entraînements ce n'est pas la meilleure option." le Phénix approuva. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que sa première fois soit une chose à prendre à la légère. Et le Sphinx semblait très prudent et conscient de ce que cela représentait aux yeux du japonais asocial. Une première fois c'était un première fois et pas question de foirer celle-là.

* * *

"Je te retrouve ce soir ?" chuchota Kanon à l'oreille du Juge des Enfers occupé à organiser le campement des Spectres et Chevaliers sans chambre qui devront s'installer dans le réfectoire une fois le repas terminé.

"La réponse est évidente Kanon." lui murmura le Wyverne en plantant son regard doré dans ses prunelles océan.

"J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras." ronronna le Gémeau en enlaçant la nuque du Spectre qui effleura ses lèvres des siennes en posant ses mains à plat contre les hanches du Chevalier.

"Moi aussi, mais nous devons être en forme demain pour les sélections. Je m'en voudrais que tu rates cet examen à cause de moi."

"Tu vas me vexer." minauda Kanon avec un air faussement outré. Rhadamanthe sourit, très légèrement et embrassa de nouveau son amant.

"Je sais."

* * *

Les servants s'étaient chargés du repas, assez simple en somme, en garde partie composé de légumes et de poisson, seuls les hauts gradés avaient vu de la viande s'ajouter à leur menu (exception faite des Bronzes-Divins qui avaient clairement prouvé leur valeur). Ce qui était compréhensible, l'île n'étant pas très grande l'élevage ne devait pas être rentable. Les assiettes se vidèrent lentement, chacun appréhendant la rencontre avec les Platines et les sélection du lendemain. Et notamment les 'retrouvailles' avec Wise. La femme était tellement agressive et désagréable que Pandore serait passée pour un ange de bonté. Les servants débarrassèrent néanmoins sans que l'arrogante femelle n'ai fait son apparition. Pour l'instant.

* * *

**Désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai vraiment eu BEAUCOUP de problèmes cette semaine (d'ordinateur entre autre...) Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les Platines suivantes seront introduites dans le chapitre 3**

**Merci à ceux qui décideront de suivre ou qui suivent mes histoires, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vis avis, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je l'ai lirai ;)**


	4. Chaîne Alimentaire

**Chapitre 3 : Chaîne Alimentaire**

**La présentation des Platines et la sélection des quelques privilégiés s'apprêtent à avoir lieu. Le début des épreuves sera-t-elle l'occasion de faire preuve de valeur ou de briser des illusions ?**

* * *

Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Tous réunis à l'entrée de la demeure des novices débuteront bientôt les sélections qui devaient décider de ceux qui auront le droit de rester auprès de leur Dieux pour cet affrontement. Les autres iraient rejoindre le Sanctuaire ou les Enfers pour en gérer les affaires en l'absence des recrutés. À supposer qu'il y en ai.

Wise apparut via une nouvelle brèche spatiale. La Chevalier du Tigre semblait être le moyen de transport officiel de la Izanagi.

Sion s'approcha et s'inclina froidement devant son homologue de Platine.

"Ses politesses sont inutiles. Je vais me contenter de faire ce pourquoi je suis venue." le trancha-t-elle sévèrement. "Bien, vous connaissez déjà Scarlet du Rat, elle est donc restée dans sa maison, je préfère savoir la première maison du Sanctuaire protégé en cas d'attaque éclair. Mon Chevalier du Dragon est également absente, Hécate s'occupe actuellement à assurer la surveillance directe d'Athéna, Hadès et Perséphone. Je vais commencer par introduire les Chevaliers restant puis nous débuterons les sélections."

Rune aurait juré voir Minos tiquer en entendant le nom de la Chevalier du Dragon mais peut-être se frisson n'était qu'une impression. La Izanagi commença ses présentations avec froideur.

Elle commença par Béatrix, celle qui s'était attaquée au grand Pope, ses cheveux toujours nouées derrière sa tête, à la mention de son nom elle quitta sa position nonchalante pour effectuer un salut sarcastique en mimant un lever de chapeau.

Leslie vint ensuite, la rouquine les salua de bon coeur, encore une fois on pouvait presque voir son sourire derrière le masque.

Puis Shirai la Chevalier du Lapin, celle qui avait envoyé Charon dans l'Archéron. Elle était très élancée malgré sa petite taille, sur sa cuisse droite on distinguait un tatouage de lapin rouge qui se répétait sur son masque. Ses longs cheveux blonds dont les pointes viraient au noir étaient noués en queue de cheval qui lui retombait jusqu'aux fesses.

Hécate était absente, signala une nouvelle fois la Izanagi avant de reprendre.

Chenjie, la Chevalier du Serpent n'était qu'une petite fille, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient mollement sur ses épaules pour se fondre sur le métal blanc de son armure. Elle salua timidement l'assemblée cachée derrière son masque décoré d'un serpent doré sur sa joue droite. "Tsk ! Ils recrutent même les gamins !" siffla l'Autre entre ses crocs avec agacement.

Suivit Steel du Cheval, une crinière grise parsemée de petites tresses explosant derrière un masque marqué de symboles celtiques, couleur jade. Très haute sur patte, une silhouette filiforme brisée par une poitrine rebondie. Elle semblait également assez guillerette et salua volontiers les armées à son appel.

Ely dont les cheveux roses semblaient avoir pâli depuis la dernière fois que Mû les avait vus. La jeune fille s'inclina timidement. Son attitude craintive dénotait clairement avec la puissance que le Chevalier du Bélier avait constatée.

Wise présenta ensuite Miki la Chevalier du Singe, Miki. Très petite et très fine, son armure était très légère et faite pour lui laisser un large champ d'action. Des cheveux noirs assez courts attachés en queue de cheval qui finissait en pétard noir derrière son masque claqué d'une main humaine.

Xylanthia, la Chevalier du Coq, la blonde sulfureuse qui avait attaqué les Juges. Son armure était étrangement découverte, ne protégeant que ses points vitaux, ses articulations et ses mollets laissant le reste exposé. Elle était recouverte de bandages sur lesquels sa crinière désordonnée retombait. Kanon nota sa position étrangement déséquilibrée. En fait Kanon nota chaque détail concernant la sale petite harpie qui avait osé lever la main sur son-Juge-à-lui-que-c'est-le-sien-et-qu'il-était-le -seul-à-avoir-le-droit-de-frapper. La protection facile de cette psychopathe se déformait dans un sourire dérangeant.

Suivit de Chevalier du Chien semblait également apprécier les nouveaux-venus et les nouveaux-venus l'appréciaient déjà. Elle les salua gracieusement laissant sa longue chevelure noire ondulée tomber de ses épaules. On savait sa silhouette à baver malgré son armure blanche avec laquelle sa peau basanée contrastait fortement. Grande, souple, des formes prononcées et sans son masque marqué d'une empreinte de loup elle devait être d'une beauté renversante et la protection de son visage n'atténuait en rien sa sensualité.

En dernier, le Chevalier du Sanglier, Smoke. Une crinière hirsute rouge qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses omoplates. Son corps robuste que l'on imaginait volontiers vêtu d'un surplus de l'armée était imbibé d'un ennui certain dans sa tenue. Son masque marqué de deux griffures rouges parallèles sur son œil gauche était percé d'un trou d'où sortait une cigarette qu'elle fumait indifféremment. Si la présence des Chevaliers ne semblaient pas l'intéresser elle ne semblait pas la passionner non plus.

Wise termina les présentations en se contenta de donner les noms et les grades des Chevaliers. Les guerriers furent étonnés de noter que toutes les Platines n'étaient aussi antipathiques qu'ils ne le pensaient au premier abord (le masque sûrement). Certaines semblaient même enchantées d'avoir de la visite même si certaines d'entre elles semblaient également les mépriser cordialement.

"Bien je suppose que vous ne vous attendez à ce que je me contente de présenter les Chevaliers de Platine. Je vais maintenant vous faire part des noms sélectionnées, que les appelés s'avancent d'un pas à l'appel de leur nom." Des regards étonnés s'échangèrent. Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance. Les sélections étaient déjà faites ? Comment ? Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de déployer toute leur forces. Wise sembla s'agacer face à ce bruissement et haussa le ton.

"Scarlet s'est chargée de me faire part des noms de ceux qu'elle considérait comme aptes à suivre notre entraînement. Les autres seront renvoyés directement en Enfers ou au Sanctuaire Ouest. Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire l'appel je vous prie." Les chuchotis se turent immédiatement. Chacun espérant saisir son nom au passage.

"Jabu de la Licorne, Itchi du Loup,..."

Au fur et à mesure que les noms s'égrenaient un sentiment désagréable commençait à se faire sentir. Il y avait beaucoup d'appelés.

"Yvan du Trol, Squelette Markino..."

Aucun des Chevaliers ou Spectre puissants n'étaient appelés. Leur entraînement était-il considéré comme achevé et par conséquent leur niveau comme optimal auquel cas il ne valait pas la peine que l'on se fatigue pour eux ? Wise acheva rapidement son nom sans qu'un seul de ses hauts-gradés ne soit invoqué. Elle clôtura son appel et releva le menton vers la masse confuse et déclara toujours aussi froidement.

"Que ceux dont le nom a été cité prennent les portails de Leslie et retournent dans le temple respectifs. Les autres suivront notre entrainement. C'est terminé."

Les nommés se dévisagent ahuris. À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Des bronzes, des squelettes, des Spectres de bas niveau, bien sûr certains restaient incrédules face à leur nomination, persuadés qu'ils valaient qu'on s'intéresse à eux mais personne ne protesta réellement, la rouquine de Platine se détacha du groupe et ouvrit deux failles indiquant la voie aux disqualifiés qui avancèrent la tête basse, sonnés par leur éviction. Il restait bien moins de guerriers qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus. Les Chevaliers d'Or avaient été qualifiés comme les Juges, le Pope et les Bronzes-Divins, l'Autre, Shaïna, Marine, Rune, Myu, Sylphide, Valentine, Pharaon, Kagaho, Violate, Cheshire (qui semblait complètement perdu) et Charon.

Wise attendit tranquillement que les éliminés aient quitté le Sanctuaire Ouest, non sans maudire une dernière fois la Izanagi qui les ignora royalement, avant de faire de nouveau face aux quelques privilégiés s'élevant au nombre de trente-trois à peine un quart des armées. Pitoyable.

"Bien, cette formalité maintenant terminée je suppose que nous pouvons nous occuper des prochaines épreuves. Il y en aura trois comme décrété auparavant. Une épreuve offensive où votre but sera de percer les défenses des Chevaliers de Platine auxquels vous serez affectés, tiendront ce rôle Scarlet, Smoke, Ely et Hécate.

"Puis l'épreuve de résistance, nul besoin de vous faire de résumé, quatre rivaux encore, Béatrix, Xylanthia, Moïshe et Chenjie.

"Et pour terminé l'épreuve de technique servant à évaluer vos compétences au corps à corps disputées par Miki, Leslie, Steel et Shirai. Les entraînements auront lieu dans la matinée, les après-midi seront libres, vous êtes libres de vous promener dans les différentes maisons tant que vous n'en dérangez pas les propriétaires, de visiter le village et vos Dieux. Si vous n'êtes pas aptes à passer ses trois épreuves avant le début de l'offensive vous serez renvoyés à l'arrière comme vos camarades, est-ce bien clair ?"

"On ne peut plus clair." siffla Eaque entre ses dents.

"Les entraînements se feront sans armures, le but de cette première épreuve sera de percer les défense d'un des Chevalier, n'importe lequel. Évidemment la spécialité de vos adversaires est la défense et vous aurez du fil à retordre mais je leur ai expressément demandé de ne pas vous blesser gravement. Le rythme ira crescendo, si vous ne pouvez pas suivre vous pourrez toujours abandonner et vous serez renvoyés à l'arrière. Je m'en vais chercher Hécate et Scarlet, préparez vous en attendant." leur asséna-t-elle avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois avec la Chevalier du Tigre qui leur souhaita bonne chance avant de filer en entraînant tout les Platine dans sa faille.

* * *

Les quelques privilégiés triés sur le volet sans savoir selon quels critères se dévisagent silencieusement. Leur première épreuve les opposera de nouveau à Scarlet qui était parvenue à tous les vaincre sans sembler faire d'effort et cette perspective ne les enchantaient pas. Ils finirent par se mettre en route pour se délester de leurs armures en vue de la première épreuve. La Izanagi ne mit pas longtemps à signaler sa présence pour rameuter les Chevaliers et Spectres choisis. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis elles les jaugea du regard avant de reprendre une énième fois la parole.

"Bien suivez-nous pour les débuts des épreuves." ordonna la Izanagi en faisant signe aux sélectionnés. Leslie se manifesta pour aller ouvrir la brèche spatiale. Les désignés suivirent la Izanagi, et la Chevalier du Tigre. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande arène remplie de sable qui semblait avoir été aménagée entre deux maisons sur un plateau. Les y attendaient Scarlet, Ely et Smoke chacunes dans des tenues qui leur seyaient mieux. Scarlet portant un pantalon large couleur sable, son écharpe rouge et une brassière blanche qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine laissant son ventre foncé à découvert. Ely s'était vêtue d'un short large, de bottes hautes et d'une veste sans manches révélant une maigreur assez alarmante. Smoke quant à elle continuait de fumer dans un coin, accroupie, leur tournant résolument le dos, ses cheveux mi-longs rouges retombant en cascade sur son long manteau kaki dont les bords et la capuche étaient suivit d'une fourrure blanche qui lui donnait un air de milicienne polaire.

"Où est passée Hécate ?" demanda la Izanagi en notant l'absence de la Chevalier du Dragon.

"Elle est partie confier Chenjie à Shirai pour qu'elle s'en occupe." répondit timidement la Chevalier de la Chèvre ses deux consœurs n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

"Bien. Elle ne devrait pas tarder alors." Wise se tourna ensuite vers les quelques sélectionnés. "Nous sommes ici dans l'arène où vous disputerez chacun de vos matchs, Elle se trouve entre la Maison du Rat et la Maison du Bœuf. Vous pouvez vous y entraîner sur vos temps libres. Mais encore une fois ne gênez pas les Platines qui s'y trouveront." expliqua-t-elle avec une moue qui trahissait son ennui. Agaçante. Elle continua son soliloque jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit de course ne leur fasse tourner la tête en amont. Une femme à la longue crinière blanche vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude descendait rapidement les marches, malgré son pas de course chacun de ses gestes étaient empreints d'une certaine noblesse, l'œil droit de son masque était barré d'une croix rouge renversée surmontée d'un cœur. Elle fila d'une traite vers le groupe de sélectionnés...et décocha une gifle monumentale à Minos qui vola et s'écrasa sur le sol sans que personne n'ai esquissé un geste.

"Alors c'était bien toi. Si on m'avait dit que c'est dans mon propre Sanctuaire que je te retrouverai je ne l'aurai pas cru..." gronda la femme visiblement au bord du meurtre. Rune restait tétanisé par la situation. En revanche Smoke sembla s'intéresser vivement à la scène. La femme à la peau pâle était sans conteste d'une beauté incroyable et ce malgré le masque qui recouvrait son visage. Il suffisait d'entendre sa voix cristalline et d'observer les courbes harmonieuses que dessinait la robe qu'elle portait pour comprendre qu'elle appartenait à ses femmes dont on admire la beauté sans jamais oser les toucher. Le genre de femmes que Minos affectionne particulièrement.

"Hécate, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que signifie cette mascarade ?" demanda indifféremment la Izanagi. La Chevalier du Dragon sembla reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers sa supérieure.

"Wise, cet homme a vécu avec moi pendant plusieurs mois il y a cinq ans de cela avant de disparaître de la circulation en me laissant découvrir par moi même qu'il avait deux maîtresses." déclara froidement la norvégienne hérissée de colère. La Izanagi la regarda sans ciller avant de se tourner vers le concerné encore affalé sur le sol.

"Est-ce bien vrai ?" demanda-t-elle au Juge qui n'osait pas se relever.

"Pour ma défense je ne suis parti que parce que ma conscience de Spectre s'est réveillée." répondit le Griffon visiblement confus. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à tomber nez à nez avec une de ses exs parmi les plus puissants des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

"Je vois...Hécate, tu le frapperas plus tard. Tu régleras ce problème une fois cette guerre terminée." trancha-t-elle, l'incident semblait l'agacer encore plus. Si maintenant les Spectres avaient des comptes à régler avec ses Platines...Elle commençait à sincèrement regretter d'avoir accepter de former quelques soldats. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester à l'arrière plutôt que de vouloir jouer aux héros.

"Bien, comme je le disais votre but sera de percer les défenses de mes Chevaliers. Lorsque les défenses de l'une seront percées elle se retirera du combat et vous devrez percer celles des autres. Parvenir à les blesser une seule fois sera suffisant. Je ne voudrais pas que l'une d'elles soit grièvement blessée avant un combat aussi important que ceux que nous préparons. Aussi je vous demande à ce qu'une fois une barrière brisée vous ne vous acharniez pas sur elles. Enfin...Si vous parvenez à ne les toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois." ajouta-t-elle néanmoins. L'Autre leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir irrité, extériorisant les pensées de chaque guerrier présent. Sauf celles de Rune qui ne pensait plus grand chose depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il allait devoir se battre avec une ex de Minos dont il était l'amant actuel.

* * *

Wise était partie depuis déjà deux heures. Et les sélectionnés étaient déjà morts de fatigue. À chaque assaut Scarlet les repoussait de son sable, ou alors ils se retrouvaient projetés en arrière par la technique de Télékinésie d'Ely, piégés dans les fumées opaques que Smoke soufflait entre deux taffes tirées de sa cigarette qui paraissait interminable ou bien se voyaient brutalement repoussés par le sang qu'Hécate manipulait à sa guise, tantôt tranquille le Dragon semblait s'énerver très rapidement à la moindre tentative de Minos obligeant le norvégien à rester en arrière ou à tenter de détourner (sans succès) l'attention de la belle Chevalier. Rune trouvait la situation extrêmement gênante. Il savait la jeune femme ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'il l'avait remplacée dans les bras du Juge qu'elle repoussait en lui envoyant des sphères aux couleurs vermeilles. Les Platines ne leur laissait aucun répit pour leur laisser le temps de se concerter, les forçant à rester en perpétuel mouvement.

Si Mû et Papillon, tout deux adeptes de la télékinésie avaient décidé d'allier leurs forces pour tenter de repousser la Chevalier de la Chèvre, leurs efforts semblaient inutiles face à la maigre fillette entraînée pour lutter contre des Dieux. Et lorsqu'il semblaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près de la fillette un nuage de fumée vivant venait les engloutir. Dans ses volutes contrôlées pas la Chevalier du Sanglier on se retrouvait rapidement aveugle et frappés de toutes parts par des objets invisibles sans pour autant qu'il ne s'agisse de télékinésie. Tout comme le sable de Scarlet qui se modelait selon ses envies absorbant le choc des attaques qu'on lui envoyait. Et si jamais l'on tentait une attaque plus directe comme la Galaxian Explosion de Saga ou un Starlight Extinction elle se dissimulait sous le sol la rendant impossible à localiser. Sans compter que s'approcher d'Hécate revenait à se faire vider de son sang par la moindre ouverture.

Chacun se démenant pour tenter de percer les défenses de ses adversaires sans qu'aucun n'y parvienne. Les alliances étaient rapidement rompues par l'efficacité des Platines. Repérant la moindre faille dans les manœuvres, brisant les équilibres. Surentraînées. Capables d'affronter ceux dont on louait la perfection. Capables de tenir tête aux Dieux. Qui étaient-ils pour résister devant une telle maîtrise. L'Autre tenta une énième attaque en solo. Et Scarlet le renvoya dans les cordes à nouveau. Il était encore maigre, n'avait pas eu le temps de se forger des muscles et en pouvait compter que sur son important cosmos et de l'attaque qu'il avait apprise de Déméter pour se différencier. Et sa rage se sentait clairement dans son attitude. L'Autre détestait perdre. Et il ne comptait une poignée de fillettes l'arrêter dans sa course. La réalité était bien plus douloureuse. Surtout quand Hécate le frappait d'une masse faite de son propre sang. Au moins la Dame avait-elle la bonté de bien leur rendre après les avoir clairement repoussés.

L'Autre tenta de se redresser. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Son cosmos ne parvenait plus à pallier ses manques physiques. Il s'effondra sur le sol sablonneux, engourdi d'un poids inexplicable.

"Hey ! Euh...Truc ? Ça va ?" lui demanda Cheshire en bondissant à ses côtés.

"C'est pas...mon nom..." souffla l'Autre les lèvres pleines de sable.

"Ouais mais je le connais pas ton nom et t'appeler 'l'Autre' je trouve que ça craint. Tu veux faire une pause ?" lui demanda le chat noir qui avait l'impression d'être un fantassin au milieu d'une armée de tanks.

"Non...Aban-Abandonner...c'est la...C'est la disqualification..."

"Mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça ! Regarde ton état ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Reste au moins en retrait le temps de récupérer !" protesta Cheshire alors que l'Autre tentait de se remettre sur ses deux pieds en titubant.

"Non...Je ne peux pas...Je me suis battu...pour en...arriver là...Je ne peux pas...Abandonner...Je...Je n'abandonnerai pas..." Cheshire le regarda se remettre debout sans mot dire. Lui qui bondissait sur la moindre occasion pour s'éloigner des combats se trouvait soufflé par la ténacité dont faisait preuve leur ancien ennemi. Si il n'avait pas un minimum d'honneur guerrier le Chat Noir aurait abandonné la course dès la sélection. Et maintenant cet homme qui n'avait ni nom ni histoire était prêt à crever dès le premier jour juste pour se prouver qu'il était capable de faire preuve de présence et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Qu'il n'était pas un parasite.

" Demande de l'aide au moins. Je sais pas. De Saga ou- "

" Il est hors de question que je fasse encore appel à lui ! " rugit l'Autre. Ses longs cheveux cendrés s'étaient dressés sur son crâne et ses iris sanglants s'étaient illuminés d'une rage sourde. " Il n'accepterai pas de toute façon...Je suis son monstre, son pêché, tout ce qu'il méprise...Je ne suis rien pour lui qu'un objet de honte et de haine. Le parfait Saga...Qu'aurait-il à faire avec un type comme moi ? " murmura-t-il plus calme. Plus désolé aussi. Son passage au Cap Sunion et dans le Cocyte avait dû lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Même si ces deux punitions n'avaient en rien calmé son caractère de cochon.

" Fait équipe avec moi alors ! " proposa le Chat sans réfléchir. L'Autre regarda dans sa direction en haussant un de ses sourcils ensanglantés.

" Avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire avec moi ? Nous ne sommes même pas du même niveau, je suis pratiquement sûr que si tu n'es pas parti avec les autres c'est que cette Izana-chose à oublié de citer ton nom. " le railla le jeune garçon en dévoilant ses canines aiguisées dans un sourire malsain.

" C'est...C'est vrai je suis de ton avis. Mais si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire équipe avec plus fort que toi parce que tu ne veux dépendre de personne alors faire équipe avec plus faible devrait te suffire non ? Si nous réussissons ce sera uniquement grâce à toi puisque je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour y parvenir seul. Donc...tu ne peux...qu'y gagner ? " bafouilla le Chat Noir au fur et à mesure que le visage de l'Autre se tordait d'un large sourire.

" Fufufu...Tu sais caresser dans le sens du poil toi, hein ? Ça me plaît ! Ok pour l'équipe mais ne t'avises pas de me traîner dans les pattes ! "

" D-D'accord ! "

* * *

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Les respirations étaient lourdes, le rythme atrocement lent comparé à celui des Platines qui semblaient insolemment retenir leurs coups. Infernal. La plupart des guerriers devaient s'appuyer à bout de bras sur le sol pour ne pas s'étaler de tout leur long sur le sable. Les Platines s'échangèrent un regard avant d'approuver chacune une proposition silencieuse.

" On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer si vous êtes à bout de souffle. On reprendra demain à la même heure. Allez manger et dormir. Faites ce que vous voulez du reste de la journée mais soyez en forme pour demain. " ordonna Hécate avec autorité. Aucun des combattants ne trouva de mot à redire. Même l'Autre après son bref regain d'énergie et de sournoiserie n'arrivait pas à avaler assez d'air pour former des syllabes. Ely et Scarlet prirent le temps de saluer avant de repartir vers leurs maisons ce ne fût pas le cas de Smoke et d'Hécate, la dernière semblait agir notamment pour agacer Minos qui n'avait plus assez de sang pour se vexer face à la manœuvre.

La poignée de guerriers resta à suffoquer de longues minutes dans le sable, incapables de bouger, les muscles endoloris, avant que Leslie ne fasse irruption en sortant par une de ses failles. Elle se pencha vers le plus proche d'elle (Milo en l'occurrence) et posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Ça va ? Scarlet et Ely sont venues me prévenir. Vous préférez que j'ouvre une faille pour que vous retourniez à la maison des apprentis ? " demanda-t-elle doucement au grec qui acquiesça faiblement à la proposition.

" Bon. C'est parti ! Par les Griffes du Tigre ! " invoqua la Chevalier du Tigre en déchirant une nouvelle fois l'espace. Les soldats se forcèrent à se mettre debout. Certains aidant leurs camardes à se relever. Kanon et Rhadamanthe se soutenaient mutuellement, Camus aida Milo (qui avait cramé toute son énergie dans ses offensives), Aldébaran souleva Mû et Shaka du sol, l'Autre se tourna vers Cheshire, suffocant de douleur sur le sol. Scarlet l'avait repoussé très violemment avec un de ses bras de sable et le Chat ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il soupira bruyamment pour signifier au monde entier combien il était exaspéré (l'Autre ? exubérant ? Mais non pas du tout !) et souleva sans précaution le Chat Noir pour le charger sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac à patate.

" T'as intérêt à me le rendre Ches' ! Parce que je vais pas faire ça tout les jours ! " le gronda l'Autre visiblement agacé. " Encore heureux que tu soit un minus parce que je peux te dire que si tu avais la carrure d'Aldé' je me serai pas fatigué ! " râla-t-il en emmenant le Chat Noir.

" Merci... " souffla le Chat Noir trop sonné pour se plaindre du traitement ou réaliser combien il était absurde de la part de l'Autre.

* * *

**Voilà pour mon chapitre 3, on y parle surtout de baston et je sais que 4 Platines qui arrivent à repousser une trentaine de guerriers c'est un peu beaucoup mais c'est quand même une faction déicide, donc, pas des fillettes (sauf Chenjie mais bref !) Encore une fois j'essaie de ne pas être trop longue pour ma rédaction, ce n'est pas toujours facile mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de rendre à temps ^^**

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis/tracas/critiques je me ferai une joie d'y répondre comme toujours et sur ce, au prochain chapitre (pour la majorité d'entre vous, j'espère)**


	5. Orgueils Blessés

**Chapitre 4 : Orgueils Blessés**

**Après leur premier échec le moral des sélectionnés est au plus bas, Rune veut discuter avec Minos du sujet 'Hécate', Les autres veulent voir Athéna, Hadès, et Perséphone et Milo a une idée derrière la tête.**

**Mixie : Il y a bel et bien du Aioros/Saga dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

C'est dans un silence de mort inhabituel que les guerriers d'Athéna et d'Hadès partagèrent leur déjeuner décalé par leur sieste post-entraînement. Ils avaient été clairement et proprement humiliés par quatre filles, et la majorité du groupe possédant un chromosome Y et la testostérone qui l'accompagne, le moral était au plus bas. Ils avalaient leur nourriture sans pouvoir se régaler de la qualité du plat. N'échangeaient aucun mot. Même Aphrodite ne tentait pas de se consoler en cherchant les bras de DeathMask. Tout deux abattus par la raclée qu'il venaient de prendre.

"Les enfants..." commença Sion malgré son propre orgueil blessé. "Nous venons de voir le fossé qui nous sépare de ses femmes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant. Nous luttons pour nos Dieux. Nous allons pouvoir nous entretenir avec eux de la gravité de la situation, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls. Nous combattons en leur nom. Nous avons l'occasion de devenir plus forts que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Reprenez votre courage à deux mains. Que ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer partent. Si nous ne parvenons pas à égaler leur niveau nous ne seront que des boulets pour elles. Elles sont entraînées pour tenir tête aux Dieux. Je ne sais pas comment elles sont formées mais il est certain qu'elle auront bien plus souffert que nous pour nos propres entraînements. Sur ce...bonne après-midi." clôtura-t-il en se levant pour partir.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Restant à table sans bouger devant leurs assiettes vides. Jusqu'à ce que l'Autre exaspéré se lève en sifflant entre ses dents. Cheshire mal à l'aise le suivit presque instantanément en laissant les derniers attablés.

Ils restèrent longuement dans le silence avant que quelques guerriers se décident à adresser, tout bas, la parole à leurs voisins.

"Camus, on devrait aller voir Athéna, non ? C'est pour ça qu'on est venus à la base..." souffla le Scorpion près du Verseau. Le français tourna son visage altier vers lui et glissa ses longs doigts pâles dans la crinière dorée.

"Oui. Allons-y il est inutile de rester ici à nous désoler sur notre sort. Allons voir notre Déesse." souffla son compagnon en embrassant une longue mèche ondulée. Milo sourit et accompagna le rouquin hors de la pièce. Derrière eux chacun commença à se lever. Le mouvement enfin amorcé. Sauf Rune et Minos qui restèrent assis un long moment sans oser se regarder. Ils avaient joué ce petit jeu depuis l'arrivée d'Hécate.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait en discuter..." souffla douloureusement le Balrog toujours fuyant le regard du Juge.

"Rune, il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. Elle n'a plus fait partie de ma vie dès que je suis redevenu un Spectre d'Hadès. J'ignorais qu'elle était au service d'Athéna ! J'ignorais tout de sa vie depuis mon départ ! Je n'ai en rien rompu tes conditions ! Tu savais que j'avais beaucoup d'aventures avant toi, non ! Je n'en ai revu aucune je te le jure ! Comment aurai-je pu savoir que je la retrouverais ici ? Je t'aime Rune ! Je ne veux plus avoir d'histoires sans lendemain ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Pourquoi doutes-tu maintenant ?" le supplia le Griffon en tournant ses yeux dorés vers lui. Rune resta silencieux, son regard toujours perdu dans les motifs noueux que formait le bois de la longue table du réfectoire qu'ils avaient occupée. "Rune...réponds-moi, s'il te plaît."

"Elle est très belle. Elle ressemble à ce que vous cherchez..." souffla le norvégien sans quitter du regard les motifs bruns.

"Mais je ne cherche plus les femmes comme elle ! C'est toi que je veux ! C'est toi que je cherche ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Tu es le seul auprès duquel je veux dormir ! Le seul dont j'ai envie de rêver !" se défendit le Juge paniqué par l'attitude de son suivant qu'il ne voulait pas voir le quitter alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

"Je...Je sais mais...J'ai peur...Elle est...plus belle que moi..."

"Mais je m'en fiche. Il n'y a plus que toi qui m'intéresse. Personne n'a de beauté à mes yeux sinon toi. Hécate fait partie de mon passé mais tu es mon présent et je veux que tu sois mon futur." murmura le Juge en accrochant le regard violet du Balrog.

"Minos..."

"J'aime que tu m'appelle juste par mon prénom." ronronna le Griffon en se penchant vers le norvégien qui sourit tendrement avant d'apposer ses lèvres contre celles du Juge. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui alors qu'en cet instant où il aurait dû lui en vouloir pour avoir douté de lui cet homme continuait de faire passer les désirs de son partenaire avant les siens ? L'homme qui le prit amoureusement en plein milieu du réfectoire jusqu'à lui faire oublier pourquoi il lui en avait voulu en premier abord. l'Homme qui l'embrassait passionnément en ne se souciant que de ses frissons de plaisirs. L'Homme qui avait pris le temps d'apprendre comment il voulait être aimé. L'Homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

"Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses au nom des Chevaliers de Platine. Mais leurs agissements au cours de nos 'enlèvements' sont partie d'un protocole d'urgence mis en place il y a des millénaires de cela. Ne leur en tenez pas rancœur je vous prie. La plupart d'entre elles s'en veulent pour les événements qui ont eu lieu aux Enfers et au Sanctuaire de Grèce. Même si elles ne le montreront pas toutes je vous demande seulement de ne pas être trop cruels avec elles." énonça Athéna, approuvée par Hadès et Perséphone.

"Déesse, il est inutile de nous le dire, l'attitude de certaines d'entre elles nous on clairement montré qu'elles n'étaient pas montées contre nous. Nous sommes juste perplexes de voir que nous sommes si peu à être considérés comme 'dignes' de vous épauler dans ce combat des plus ardus." se justifia le grand Pope. Personne n'émit d'objection et Athéna sourit, rassurée.

"Je suis soulagée alors. Mais je vois que le Juge Minos n'est pas là. N'a-t-il pas été sélectionné ?" s'inquiéta la Déesse appuyée par les regards insistants des deux Dieux des Enfers.

"Si mais, il est là, lui Rune, Cheshire et l'Autre aussi, les deux derniers ont préféré s'entraîner avant...Mais...Comment dire..." amorça le Pope embarrassé.

"Le Chevalier de Platine du Dragon, Hécate, est une ex de Minos." commença Kanon exaspéré par les détours du Pope. "Et Rune, qui est actuellement en couple avec lui s'est retrouvé secoué par les 'chaleureuses retrouvailles' entre son petit ami et son ex et ils sont restés 'discuter' pendant que nous montions à votre rencontre." expliqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers agacé. La raclée qu'il venait de prendre ayant fortement affecté son humeur.

"Minos et Hécate ont ... voilà ?" demanda Perséphone perturbée par le sous-entendu du second Gémeau.

"Non, Hécate lui a plutôt collé une gifle monumentale. Parmi tant d'autres. Il semblerait qu'ils ne se soient pas quittés en très bons termes." répondit Kanon que Sion foudroyait du regard pour sa prise de parole intempestive.

"Ah, je vois. Je m'excuserai pour lui auprès d'Hécate."

"Je crois qu'elle se vexerait encore plus si vous interveniez." ajouta une dernière fois Kanon ignorant royalement le regard insistant du Pope et celui de Rhadamanthe qui le poussait de discrets coups d'épaules pour qu'il se taise.

"Le penses-tu ? Je parlerai à Minos pour qu'il le fasse lui-même alors." concéda Perséphone avec un sourire tendre. "Mais nous ne voudrions pas vous accaparer votre après-midi, nous allons bien. Faites-en de même." ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Bien, nous nous retirons." accepta le Pope, les guerriers présents firent demi-tour pour repartir en direction des douze 'maisons' du Sanctuaire japonais.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe Kanon ?" gronda le Wyverne énervé par l'attitude de son compagnon qui sembla sincèrement surpris.

"De quoi ? Tu parles de ma mauvaise humeur à cause du fait que, non content que ma propre Déesse m'ai déclaré incapable à la servir et à la protéger au point de nous cacher à tous l'existence de ses Chevaliers de Platine dont l'intervention aurait été bien utile en d'autres temps, je me sois en plus pris une branlée monumentale face à quatre de ses nénettes ? Alors oui ! Je suis énervé ! Non ! Je ne m'excuserai pas auprès aucun de ses Dieux pour mon comportement -quoique les tiens n'y sont pour rien- ! Et non je ne compte pas me calmer alors que mon propre camp me considère comme un boulet !" explosa le Gémeau furibond face au Juge.

"Kanon, calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation et crois-moi elle m'horripile autant que toi ! En quatre mille ans d'expérience je n'ai jamais su que ses Chevaliers existaient ! Et pourtant crois-moi que j'ai cherché à savoir ! Je me suis reposé sur mes acquis et j'ai perdu la face contre elles ! Mais je ne suis pas responsable et mes Dieux non plus !" protesta l'anglais en empoignant le bras de Kanon pour le forcer à rester dans son sillage. Le grec se frotta les yeux, visiblement hors de lui, il expira profondément plusieurs fois en tentant de se calmer. Rhadamanthe avait raison ce n'était pas lui qui avait monté cette faction et il n'avait certainement pas l'orgueil moins blessé que le sien. Le Juge descendit aussi d'un cran, encourageant son amant en libérant son bras et en caressant tendrement ses mèches bleues, déposant de petits baisers contre son front.

"Désolé..." souffla le Chevalier à contrecœur, fuyant le regard doré de son compagnon.

"Ce n'est rien, je n'aurai pas du hausser le ton contre toi. Pardonne-moi. Tu n'es pas un boulet Kanon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette faction ne s'est pas manifestée plus tôt ni pourquoi elle est restée secrète tout ce temps mais je suis sûr qu'Athéna aura sa propre explication." le consola le Juge en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Kanon se blottit dans la chaleur des bras en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il était rare que le Spectre se montre aussi peu insistant et aussi peu agressif, il entoura alors sa nuque de ses bras.

"Il n'empêche...Elle abuse, non ?" murmura le Chevalier boudeur.

"Oui mon amour. Elle abuse." répondit-il avec un sourire discret.

* * *

Si une majorité des guerriers avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner seuls pour faire face au prochain matin, ce n'était pas l'avis de Milo qui pensait que 'quoi-de-mieux-qu'un-Platine-pour-battre-un-Platin e ?' et avait donc décidé de se mettre à la recherche de Leslie qui semblait être la Platine la plus ouverte et la plus enjouée par le venue des Chevaliers. Il se perdit dans l'immense temple du Tigre, l'architecture était assez stupéfiante et lui rappelait celles que Camus affectionnait particulièrement, un style épuré très lumineux malgré l'immensité de l'endroit, en furetant dans les environs il finit par trouver les appartements de la Tigresse. Il frappa à la porte, n'entendant aucun réponse (et supposant que comme tout le reste ses appartements privés étaient bien plus grands que ceux du Sanctuaire Ouest), il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

La zone résidentielle du Tigre était composée d'une seule grande pièce dont les fonctionnalités (baignoire, lit,..., sauf toilettes évidemment) n'étaient séparés que par des rideau de tissu blanc très fin. Sous ses pieds une moquette beige illuminait le sol, contrastant avec le carrelage brut du hall. En tout la pièce devait être aussi grande qu'un appartement de Juge (il avait vu ceux de Rhadamanthe quand celui-ci, avec Kanon, l'avait invité avec Camus). Mais elle était vide.

"Ouuun...Moi pouvoir aider, Monsieur ?" Milo fit un bond en entendant la voix derrière lui pour faire face à une toute petite servante japonaise toute aussi surprise que lui. Il se ressaisit rapidement néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver avec la moquette.

"Ouais, ouais...Où est Leslie ? La Chevalier du Tigre ?" demanda le grec avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

"Maison du Chien. Dix-Un Maison." indiqua timidement la jeune femme encore choquée.

"Ah ! Merci ! Désolé d'être rentré sans permission hein ! Salut !" s'empressa de répondre le Chevalier d'Or avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se dirigea les marches sans demander son reste, la route était longue mais le Scorpion était rapide. Filant comme une comète vers la onzième maison. La Chien était logée au même numéro que Camus, y penser le fit sourire, il traversa les maisons sans se préoccuper de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Dépassant rapidement la dixième où logeait la Coq-psychopathe pour débouler en trombe dans la onzième pour filer vers les appartements du chien.

Il n'eut pas à franchir la porte pour trouver Moïshe et Leslie ensemble dans le hall.

Sans leurs masques.

En train de s'embrasser.

Le Scorpion freina soudainement et s'écroula sur le sol en se cachant les yeux.

"J'ai rien vu ! J'ai rien vu ! Me tuez pas !" s'exclama-t-il alors que les deux femmes le regardaient d'un air intrigué.

"Pourquoi il flippe comme ça celui-là ?" demanda Leslie sincèrement surprise par la réaction du Scorpion.

"Aucune idée. Hey mon garçon. Calme-toi et dis-nous pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?" lui demanda Moïshe en tapotant gentiment le sommet de son crâne blond.

"Tu va pas me tuer si je vois ton visage ?" demanda timidement le grec qui gardait ses deux mains plaquées sur ses orbites.

"Mais pas du tout ! D'où te viens cette idée ridicule ?" s'interloqua la Chien abasourdie. Le Huitième Or ôta ses doigts de devant son visage à son tour intrigué par la tournure de la situation.

"Mais c'est les règles. Quand un homme voit le visage d'une fille Chevalier sans son masque elle doit soit tomber amoureuse soit tuer l'étranger." répondit-il en se tournant vers les deux filles avant d'être pétrifié par leur regard. Moïshe était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginée, des traits harmonieux, de longs cils noirs encadrant ses yeux verts pailletés d'éclats gris, des lèvres sensuelles, pleines, terriblement sexy.

"Arrête de la mater comme ça ! Elle est à moi !" protesta la Chevalier du Tigre en tirant Moïshe en arrière pour la garder contre elle. Si le Onzième Platine était belle la Troisième était très mignonne ses cheveux roux flamboyant encadrant son visage pâle et fin, elle ressemblait à une personnification de l'automne avec ses cheveux de la couleur des feuilles mortes et ses yeux couleur noisette. Elle attira de nouveau les lèvres de la femme à la peau foncée contre sa bouche vermeille. Milo resta bouche-bée alors que les deux filles s'embrassaient sans se soucier de lui encore assis sur le sol.

"Vous êtes belles..." souffla le Scorpion en extirpant les deux Platines de leur exultation béate. Moïshe toussota discrètement pour signifier son embarras alors que Leslie se pressait contre elle.

"Belles parce que nous sommes vraiment jolies ou belles parce que c'est super excitant de voir deux lesbiennes se rouler un patin ?" ironisa la rouquine avec un sourire railleur.

"Désolée pour ça." s'excusa la Chien. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cette règle barbare en tout cas, cela fait des siècles qu'elle a été abolie dans notre Sanctuaire. Nous n'avons gardé nos masque que parce que Wise nous l'a demandé. Vu que nous sommes un peu 'hors du Monde' nous avons l'habitude de les retirer à moins que nous nous rendions au village. Nous sommes très peu à prendre cette règle en considération. Inquiètes-toi plutôt si tu vois Scarlet, Smoke ou Hécate sans masques. Pour les autres elles se contenteront soit de te faire peur soit de te mettre une tarte." confia la Chien amusée avec un clin d'œil atrocement séduisant. "Et sinon pourquoi cavalais-tu dans ma maison avec tant de précipitation ?" demanda l'hôte avec un sourire enjôleur.

"Euh...Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Ce matin je...on...on s'est pris une grosse raclée. Alors je voulais vous demander de l'aide pour nous entraîner. Aucune d'entre vous n'a l'air de... nous détester...alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez nous filer un coup de main ?" demanda le Scorpion en utilisant sa technique secrète du sourire charmeur.

Qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté d'après le rire tonitruant de Leslie.

"Il est trop mignon ! On dirait toi quand tu as quelque chose à me demander !" ronronna la Tigre en se frottant de manière très féline contre la joue de sa compagne.

"Je suis Scorpion aussi, ce doit être astrologique. Et puisque nous sommes nés sous les mêmes étoiles je serai bien mauvaise de te refuser mon aide alors qu'elle est si gentiment demandée beau gosse." concéda la Onzième Platine en clignant une nouvelle fois son œil irisé. Elle semblait adorer ce geste, dommage que ce maudit masque doive encore recouvrir son visage.

"Suis-nous. On peut bien prendre une heure ou deux pour former un petit mignon comme toi." s'amusa Leslie en ouvrant un portail dimensionnel. Milo était plutôt fier de lui. Non content d'avoir vu deux Platines sans masque il avait même été pris sous leurs ailes. Il était fier oui. Très fier même.

* * *

"Saga." l'appelé se retourna pour voir le Sagittaire s'approcher avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

"Aioros." souffla le Gémeau en se parant d'un doux sourire. Le Neuvième Or coula son bras autour des hanches de son compagnon avant de presser son front contre le sien. Saga se serra contre lui, savoura l'étreinte sage que lui offrait celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis près de quinze ans. Il embrassa la tempe de son amant qui lova sa tête blonde contre son épaule. Il le berça doucement pendant de longues minutes. Ils avaient le temps. Le soleil commençait à peine à entamer sa descente. Le temps était doux en ce début d'été. Ils pouvaient bien rester ainsi. Un peu. Pas trop. Pas trop parce que...

"Saga ! Grand Frère ! On doit s'entraîner vous vous rappelez ?! J'ai pas envie de me faire rétamer une deuxième fois !" gronda Aiolia qui attendait aux côtés de Marine. L'Aigle soupira discrètement, approuvée par Shaïna à ses côtés.

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus tolérant tout de même. Saga a bien prouvé qu'il était sincère tu ne crois pas ?" le gronda l'Aigle une fois de plus. Le thème de Je-n'aime-pas-voir-Saga-tourner-autour-de-mon-gran d-frère étant devenu un sujet récurrent de leurs discussions.

"Oui, je sais. Et crois moi que j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir comme tu me l'as demandé mais j'ai encore du mal à... tolérer Saga après ce qu'il a fait. Il nous a roulés pendant treize ans, il aurait pu se dénoncer ou chercher à se faire pardonner de ses fautes à la place de l'Autre. Je le trouve...lâche. C'est tout. Mais j'accepte de cohabiter parce qu'Aioros l'aime alors voilà." s'expliqua le Lion en baissant les yeux alors que son frère et son compagnon revenait vers le couple.

"C'est bien mon chéri, je suis fière de toi." l'encouragea la rouquine en effleura tendrement sa joue.

* * *

"Minos ?"

"Oui Rune ?" s'enquit le Juge en tournant ses yeux dorés vers le Balrog calé sur son épaule. Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre que s'était accaparée le Juge pour ne pas être dérangés par un éventuel passage et étaient nus, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

"Ce serait mieux que...vous mettiez les choses à plat avec elle, non ?" proposa le Procureur en fuyant l'inquisition ambrée du Griffon.

"Tu veux dire... m'excuser auprès d'Hécate ? Elle va m'égorger !" protesta-t-il en frissonnant juste en imaginant l'ire de la terrible femme dont il connaissait maintenant les pouvoirs.

"Minos..." commença le Procureur en se redressant en position assise devant le Griffon. "Cette femme t'a fait confiance, elle a cru en un avenir commun, elle a vécu avec toi, elle a espéré quelque chose de toi et tu l'a laissée et trahie. Je crois...que je comprends ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment. Elle est blessée, ta disparition ne lui a jamais permis de cicatriser, sans doute parce qu'elle a du penser que tu pouvais être mort et qu'elle n'a pas réussi à t'en vouloir assez pour tourner la page. Elle a eût mal. Tu lui as fait mal. À sa place...je crois...que je t'aurai tué dans cette arène." souffla Rune plus doucement. Si jamais il apprenait que Minos le trompait, l'avait trompé ou même envisageait de ne plus être fidèle oui, il le ferait. Et si jamais le Griffon pensait à s'enfuir pour échapper à ses responsabilités alors il prendrait le temps de le faire souffrir longuement avant de l'achever.

"Rune...C'est d'accord. J'irai lui parler. Ce soir avant le dîner, si je ne rentre pas tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle est du genre à beaucoup parler quand elle est en colère. Si je rentre vraiment tard je te rejoindrais dans ton lit, c'est d'accord ?" lui proposa le Juge en glissant ses doigts fins dans les longs cheveux blancs du norvégien.

"Tu tenais à elle, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda Rune en détournant les yeux.

"Oui..." souffla Minos en laissant couler ses doigts le long des mèches. "Elle...était exceptionnelle. Et moi j'étais un petit con suffisant. Elle méritait mieux, mais Hécate...appartient à mon passé. Si je fais encore partie de son présent alors...je l'aiderai à tourner la page comme tu me l'a demandé." expliqua-t-il en pressant sa paume si chaude contre la joue fraîche du Procureur.

"C'est entendu. Merci." accepta Rune en appliquant ses doigts sur ceux de Minos.

"Si ça te tiens tellement à cœur c'est normal que je le fasse." répondit tendrement le Griffon en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. "Et puis... il nous reste encore un peu de temps."

* * *

Voilà près de deux heures que Camus cherchait son amant dans les moindres recoins du Sanctuaire japonais qu'il connaissait encore bien mal. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers la maison des apprentis vérifier que le Scorpion n'y était pas retourné quand il entendit un pas lourd et traînant derrière lui. Le français se retourna pour trouver son amour dans un état pitoyable, sa crinière blonde ébouriffée et dans état indescriptible, ses beaux yeux couleur saphir cerclés de cernes, sa peau pâlie par la fatigue, sa stature d'habitude si imposante avait laissé place à une démarche mollassonne et monotone.

Le Verseau se précipita juste à temps pour réceptionner le Huitième Or entre ses bras, le grec était réellement effondré de fatigue.

"Milo ! Milo ! Mon amour, que s'est-il passé ?" l'interrogea le rouquin secoué par l'extrême faiblesse du Scorpion pourtant si énergique.

"Camus...Je suis allé...demander de l'aide à Leslie et Moïshe... pour... m'entraîner et battre les filles... mais c'était plus dur que prévu... Aide-moi mon Camus, je n'y arriverait jamais sans toi." haleta le blond mort de fatigue. Le Verseau le serra dans ses bras et embrassa doucement son front.

"Tout va bien se passer mon amour. On va retourner se reposer à la maison des apprentis et tu m'expliquera tout en détail d'accord ?"

"Camus ?"

"Oui mon amour ?"

"Elles sont mariées..." souffla-t-il après de longues respirations. Le français resta muet de stupeur. Deux femmes ? Mariées ? Dans un Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Cela ne s'était jamais vu.

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as peut-être pris un coup de chaud après tout ses efforts ?" lui demanda le roux en prenant la température frontale du Scorpion.

"Non, non, j'en suis sûr... quand je suis arrivé dans la Onzième maison... elles s'embrassaient... elle m'ont expliqué que le règle des masques chez les femmes ne tient pas ici... sauf pour Scarlet et Hécate apparemment... puis Leslie m'a dit de dire aux autres d'arrêter de reluquer Moïshe parce qu'elles étaient mariées... Tu te rends compte ?" demanda le Scorpion en relevant ses yeux redevenus pétillants. "Les Chevaliers d'Athéna du même sexe peuvent se marier. C'est merveilleux hein ?" s'enthousiasma-t-il, Camus se força à lui sourire gentiment.

"Oui. C'est bien. Je suis heureux pour elles. Mais tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Viens avec moi." lui souffla le français en l'entraînant vers la maison des apprentis. Pourvu qu'il ne germe aucune idée stupide dans la caboche du blondinet. Parce que Camus ne saurait pas comment réagir.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^**

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster vos avis/commentaires/critiques, je sais que les histoires avec beaucoup d'OCs (plus de deux ou trois s'entends) sont souvent compliquées mais je suis toujours à l'écoute mon but est de vous divertir toujours plus ;)**


	6. Les Yeux dorés

**Chapitre 5 : Les Yeux dorés**

**Convaincu par Rune, Minos décide de discuter avec Hécate, Aphrodite n'a pas la tête à l'entraînement et Camus s'inquiète pour Milo**

* * *

Aphrodite n'était pas du genre à ressasser indéfiniment une défaite, c'est pourquoi il ne resta pas s'entraîner avec les autres très longtemps et décida de visiter ce fameux village japonais. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas déçu. Les maisons traditionnelles étaient faites de bois et de papier, montée sur pilotis. La plupart des habitants portaient des kimonos ou des yukatas, aucun doute que la protection des Platine leur avait assuré une vie heureuse sans qu'il n'aient à s'encombrer des nouveautés du continent.

Et puis il fallait reconnaître...qu'Aphrodite appréciait tout particulièrement le regard envieux des hommes et femmes lorsqu'il rajustait sa splendide chevelure bleu pâle, il les entendait parler en japonais et au fur et à mesure qu'il visitait il commençait à reconnaître certains mots. Tsugoï, Kawaïi, Utsukushii, Otoko ka Onna ? Il s'amusait à noter que certains enfants du village le suivait discrètement entre les rues. Les habitants lui souriaient, quelques femmes lui offrirent de délicieux fruits, il les remercia en suédois avec un sourire charmeur et une rose qui manqua de les faire s'évanouir, il s'attarda sur les hommes jouant au Go qui tentèrent d'expliquer les mécanismes de ce jeu millénaire au bel inconnu en armure d'Or. Sûr, la vie était bien agréable au village.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'un Chevalier d'Or fiche ici ?" siffla une vois dans son dos. Le Poisson se redressa pour se tourner vers la femme blonde aux pointes noires qui s'était silencieusement glissé dans son dos. Shirai si les souvenirs du Poisson étaient justes.

"Je m'intéresse à votre mode de vie." tenta-t-il pour radoucir la guerrière. "J'avoue que j'étais intrigué et nous même avons un village non loin du Sanctuaire de Grèce je me demandait juste à quoi ressemblaient ceux que vous protégez." expliqua-t-il mielleusement.

"Tes compagnons s'entraînent et toi tu flânes dans les environs ? Ce n'est pas très responsable. Mais après tout je suppose que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités." le snoba la Lapin en jouant avec sa longue queue de cheval.

"Je pense qu'en apprendre plus sur vous me permettra de les comprendre un peu mieux. Mais c'est mon opinion personnelle. Quoi qu'il en soit ce village est absolument charmant. L'ambiance y est reposante, c'est très agréable. En Grèce il y a beaucoup plus d'agitation dans les rues." continua le suédois sans se préoccuper du sarcasme. Les hommes avaient repris leur partie de Go comme si de rien était malgré la présence du Chevalier de Platine que les villageois semblaient accepter comme l'une des leurs. Il n'y avait pas la même adoration ici pour les Chevaliers que celle qui existait à Rodario.

"Ici nous sommes les serviteurs des villageois, pas leurs Seigneurs. Nous avons jurés de les protéger contre leur tolérance, c'est probablement parce que la mentalité n'est pas la même chez vous qu'il y a plus d'agitation. Essaie donc de te balader incognito, je suis sûre que tu verra la différence." lui répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Soit le Poisson avait touché une corde sensible soit la flatterie avait fini par l'amadouer. Et hors de question de laisser filer l'occasion.

"Pourquoi parles-tu de tolérance ? À t'entendre on jurerai que les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont des monstres." glissa ingénument le Douzième Gardien. La blonde le regarda (autant qu'il pouvait le deviner d'après le masque), gardant un long moment de silence.

"Si nous avons échoué ici c'est qu'il s'agissait de la dernière possibilité de rédemption qui s'offrait à nous." répondit Shirai placidement. Aphrodite n'ajouta rien. Intrigué par la réponse de la Platine. "Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au Go ?" lui proposa néanmoins la jeune femme visiblement plus détendue. Le Poisson lui envoya son sourire le plus rayonnant. Ravi de savoir jusqu'où il pourrait jouer avec un Chevalier de Platine.

* * *

"Il était marrant le petit blondinet, tu penses qu'il reviendra demain ?" demanda Leslie à son épouse sur les genoux de laquelle son visage reposait.

"Je n'en sais rien mon ange. Après cet 'échauffement' il risque de prendre peur." lui répondit Moïshe en égarant ses longs doigts agiles dans la crinière rousse.

"Ce serait dommage. Je l'aimait bien moi. Il te ressemble tellement ! Pas au physique bien sûr, personne ne peut t'égaler sur ce domaine, mais ua niveau du caractère il te ressemble. Je trouve ça chou." se désola la Tigre avec une moue boudeuse, l'israélienne sourit devant l'attitude enfantine de la rouquine. Elle était vraiment adorable. Elle se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre les lèvres rouges de son âme-sœur.

"Je suis sûre qu'il n'essaiera pas de te décevoir. Peut-être amènera-t-il son compagnon ? Celui dont il nous a parlé." répondit Moïshe en relâchant les lèvres sucrées.

"Tu penses ? Ce serait drôle ! Milo avait dit qu'il était français comme moi ! Je crois que c'est le rouquin, c'est marrant ! Il n'y a pas tant de roux que ça en France pourtant !" s'esclaffa la petite femme sur ses genoux. Moïshe sourit à nouveau.

"Tu dis que Milo me ressemble et pourtant je pense qu'il se rapproche plus de toi que tu ne le penses." nota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil séduisant.

"J'adore que tu clignes des yeux. C'est tellement sexy quand c'est toi qui le fait." ronronna la Tigre en se frottant contre le giron de la Chien.

"Je sais mon ange. Je sais."

* * *

Camus regarda Milo dormir à ses côtés. De toutes évidence l'entraînement des deux Platines lui avait laissé assez d'énergie pour l'aimer. Le français s'était surpris à remercier les deux femmes pour ça. Même s'il les avait maudites lorsque, lové entre les bras de Milo, il avait entendu le Scorpion expliquer combien il les trouvait belles.

_Mais mon Camus, je les trouve belles parce qu'elles sont ensembles ! Ce n'est pas la même chose avec toi. Pour moi tu es le plus beau._

Si les mots de son amant l'avait rassuré parce qu'il le savait sincère il était tout de même vexé. Il devait être le seul que Milo devait trouver beau. Qu'il soit le meilleur à ses yeux ne lui suffisait pas, il ne voulait aucun concurrent. En même temps... cette situation l'angoissait. Il se souvenait des yeux pétillants de son amant quand il lui avait dit que deux Chevaliers du même sexe pouvaient se marier. Et cela lui avait fait peur.

Peur oui. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ne pas suffire à Milo dont il avait ouï les exploits conquérants. Il se souvenait du jour où le Scorpion lui avait avoué que c'était une manière de combler son manque mais il ne savait pas si cet état pourrait durer. Il ne savait pas si Milo resterait encore sous l'emprise de la douce illusion d'avoir trouvé son complément. Viendrait un jour où le Scorpion sera lassé. Ennuyé par les longues lectures en français. Agacé par sa tendance au rangement excessive. Attiré par toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui. Et si jamais il lui était lié par un pacte comme le mariage il le détestera pour l'avoir laissé faire. Et si Milo le détestait alors Camus en mourrait.

Le Verseau souffla profondément. Il sentait ses doigts trembler ne serait-ce que d'imaginer le Scorpion se retourner contre lui. À côté de lui Milo gémit en cherchant la chaleur de son amour entre les draps. Car oui, même dans son sommeil Milo continue de chercher sa présence. Pour l'instant. Camus sourit. Le blond avait bien pensé à une époque qu'il serait le premier à partir, voire même qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Quel bêtise. Qui serait assez cruel pour ne pas aimer Milo. Il emmêla ses doigts avec ceux de la main tâtonnante. Pour rassurer l'Homme qui se trouvait au bout de ce bras. Celui qui sourit en sentant la sensation de fraîcheur rencontrer sa paume.

Camus décida de passer outre ce mal-être pour cette fois. Il se recoucha contre l'épaule du grec qui le cueillit entre ses bras. L'entourant de sa chaleur. Encore.

* * *

C'est en râlant le plus bruyamment possible qu'Aphrodite retourna à la demeure des apprentis pour tomber comme une masse entre les bras de son amant endolori que leur meilleur ami tentait de panser du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses courbatures.

"Merde Aphro' ! Si tu ne viens pas à l'entraînement au moins ne nous mets pas dans des états pires qu'en nous accompagnant !" protesta le Cancer en poussant le Poisson loin de l'hématome qu'il venait de s'infliger.

"Mais Angelo-chou ! Je me suis fait ratatiner par une Chevalier de Platine au Go ! Elle m'a humilié purement et simplement, je déteste ça !" râla le suédois en daignant accepter la place que l'italien lui avait désigné loin de son giron meurtri.

"De quoi tu parles ?" s'enquit Shura en se redressant lentement.

"Je suis allé visiter le village en bas. L'ambiance est super différente de Rodario, ici les Chevaliers sont considérés comme des habitants comme les autres. J'ai eu des cadeaux parce que je suis joli mais je suis sûr que si toi tu y allait Angelo-chou tu n'en recevrais pas."

"Merci ça fait plaisir !"

"Et là-bas j'ai essayé d'apprendre le Go mais je ne parle pas japonais et Shirai, celle du Lapin, s'est pointée, elle m'a dit un truc bizarre comme quoi ici les Platines étaient tolérés puis elle m'a dit qu'elle me montrerait comment on joue au Go et au lieu de ça elle m'a humilié par pur sadisme !" expliqua le suédois en glissant sa tête contre l'épaule de DeathMask.

"Parce que tu n'aurais pas fait exactement la même chose à sa place ?" lui demanda Shura avec un sourire amusé.

"Si bien sûr, mais pas pareil. Là c'était purement gratuit ! Elle est mauvaise, je vous le dit ! N'importe quelle fille aurait essayé de me draguer en m'amadouant et celle-là n'en avait rien à faire !"

"Elle est peut-être lesbienne ? Elle vit dans un Sanctuaire de filles et d'après ce que j'ai compris elles ne se mélangent pas aux villageois alors..."

"Mais non Shura ! Ça se voit qu'elle est pas de ce bord ! Elle a reluqué tes fesses pendant la présentation ! Elle est forcément hétéro !" protesta le Poisson vexé.

"Elle t'a peut-être pris pour une fille." ironisa le Cancer encore rancunier, le Poisson se redressa de son épaule pour le fusiller du regard et décida de bouder jusqu'à nouvel ordre pendant que le Capricorne s'interrogeait sur la mystérieuse Lapin.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière l'horizon et Minos entamait sa montée des marches. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'éprouvaient les âmes du mont Yomotsu Hirasaka. Les pieds traînants, les bras ballants, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aller le plus lentement possible vers le Cinquième temple qu'il atteignit bien malgré lui. Rune voulait qu'il s'excuse. Rune ne voulait pas qu'Hécate se mêle de leur histoire. Et Rune avait raison. Rune est la Raison incarnée, s'énerva tout seul le Griffon qui gravissait péniblement les marches. Mais il ne devait pas s'énerver contre le Balrog. C'était de sa faute si Hécate lui en voulait encore tellement. Rune avait toujours géré tout ses écarts infernaux et c'était à lui maintenant de gérer ses écarts terrestres.

Comment Rune faisait-il ? Quoi qu'il fasse ça ne marcherait pas sur Hécate de toute manière. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser manipuler. Au fond de lui le Griffon avait toujours su que son amante était au courant pour ses escapades. Mais qu'elle avait choisit de ne rien lui dire en face. Même si étrangement toutes les femmes qu'il approchait de trop près finissait par mystérieusement décider de rompre. Sauf ses quelques semaines qui précédèrent le réveil de sa conscience de Spectre. La Dragon avait-elle sentit qui il était ? Savait-elle qu'elle devait le laisser partir ? Il l'ignorait. Mais d'ici la fin de cette journée elle l'aura laissé partir. Pour qu'il puisse rester avec Rune.

Il pénétra dans le cinquième temple et trouva rapidement (trop à son gout) l'entrée des appartements de son ex-amante. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, appréhendant l'idée de frapper à cette porte. Il prit son courage à deux mais et toqua contre le panneau qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

"Euh...Salut ?"

"Je savais que tu viendrais. Du moins je savais que ton nouveau joujou te demanderait de venir, entre. Et n'essaie pas de me manipuler." siffla la Dragon irritée. Minos entra dans la pièce principale, les souvenirs de ses derniers mois sur terre lui revinrent en pleine figure.

"Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant le vert." souffla-t-il doucement.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes goûts auraient changé, je continue de penser que ta coupe de cheveux était mieux quand tu les avais courts. Ta mémoire de Spectre en revanche a-t-elle changé ton amour du thé blanc ?" proposa-t-elle en sortant deux tasses de porcelaine de son placard. Le Griffon sourit. La jeune femme n'avait pas tellement changé malgré sa rancœur.

"Non. J'aime toujours le thé blanc." même s'il n'en buvait plus parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à oublier son pays froid lorsque l'eau chaude coulait dans sa gorge. La norvégienne acquiesça en préparant le breuvage en silence. Le Juge resta lui aussi debout et silencieux. La quiétude de la pièce n'était rompue que par le son clinquant de la porcelaine et de l'eau chaude. Le Juge avait l'impression d'être retourné en Norvège pendant quelques instants. Avant de connaître sa destinée. Avant d'entrer en guerre. Avant de quitter Hécate. La norvégienne ne portait pas son armure, elle s'était glissée dans une de ses robes vertes à col haut qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ses quelques années n'avaient rien abîmé de sa beauté. Ses longues jambes fuselées, ses reins souples, sa poitrine ferme. Rune avait raison. Hécate était tout ce qu'il cherchait. Avant de le rencontrer.

"Assieds-toi. C'est agaçant de te savoir planté là à rien faire." ordonna la Dragon. Minos hocha du chef et partit s'asseoir sur le sofa couleur émeraude. Hécate termina le thé et apporta le service à thé qu'elle posa sur la table basse toujours sans un mot. Elle les servit toujours sans mot dire et ajouta dans leurs tasses deux sucres pour elle et un seul pour Minos. Comme pendant ses quelques mois de vie commune. Le Juge prit le tasse en la saisissant par la anse froide pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier la température du thé. Le thé d'Hécate n'était jamais trop chaud. Il sourit en avalant les premières gorgées.

"Il est parfait. Comme toujours." souffla le Griffon apaisé.

"Cela t'avait-il manqué ?" lui demanda la Dragon en ôtant lentement son masque. Minos releva ses yeux pour voir les traits fins de la norvégienne. Ses longs cils blancs qui encadraient ses prunelles d'émeraude serties sur sa peau d'ivoire blanc, ses lèvres pleines et roses, sa machoire ovale, les longs doigts fins qui s'éloignèrent de l'objet qui avait protégé cette beauté de la vision des autres. Minos n'avait rien oublié. À aucun moment.

"Oui. Beaucoup." murmura-t-il. Regrettait-il cette femme ? Oui. Il aurait voulu la garder. Il aurait dû la garder. Mais il avait Rune à présent. Rune l'aimait. Et il aimait Rune. Hécate ne lui évoquait plus rien qu'une nostalgie apaisante.

"Je suppose que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?" l'interrogea tranquillement la Dragon. Passée la colère. Passée la rancune inflammable. Rune avait tort. Hécate avait fait son deuil. Avec un peu trop de pénitence sûrement. Mais l'amour de Minos était mort pour elle. Tout était fini.

"Je suis désolé." souffla le Juge, les yeux d'or plantés dans les iris d'émeraude. L'émeraude était une pierre noble. Beaucoup plus que l'améthyste. Mais Minos avait pris goût aux bonheurs simples aux côtés d'un être unique.

"Est-ce tout ?" demanda la Dame blanche en prenant délicatement la tasse chaude entre ses deux mains pour la porter à ses lèvres.

"J'ai été un petit con arrogant, même maintenant je suis un petit con arrogant, je ne changerais pas. Mais tu méritais mieux. Tu mérites la perfection. J'espère juste être sûr que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je t'ai aimée Hécate. Je n'ai pas su réaliser la chance que j'avais de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Hécate. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je voudrais que tu soit heureuse." s'excusa le Griffon. Comme toujours la Dragon avait tranquillement attendu qu'il ait fini de s'exprimer avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

"Minos...Quand tu es parti pour les Enfers, ton cosmos a disparu. Je t'ai cru mort. Je t'ai cherché. Je me suis haïe. J'ai maudit la terre entière. Je t'ai maudit toi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ma colère. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Ce que tu m'a laissé Minos...je crois que... tu ignores toi-même de quoi il s'agit ni même que tu ne réalises l'importance de cet héritage pour moi. Mais jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner et jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Tu étais un petit con arrogant c'est vrai. Tu l'es toujours c'est vrai encore. Mais Minos...la perfection...tu me l'as laissée sans jamais le savoir." déclara la Dragon avant de porter la tasse de thé blanc à ses lèvres.

Minos resta silencieux face à la déclaration. Incapable de dire si son cœur s'était arrêté ou s'il battait trop fort. Hécate savait pertinemment que le Juge doutait de lui en cet instant. Elle termina son breuvage calmement et reposa la porcelaine sur la table basse. Elle laissa au Griffon le temps de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter, de douter. Hécate est cruelle à sa manière. Douce et cruelle.

"J'étais enceinte lorsque tu es parti Minos."

* * *

Chenjie s'impatienta sur son lit. Ses grands yeux couleur de l'Or largement ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. Maman lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait avec son papa. Maman lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ignorait où était papa. Puis maman lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Il s'était peut-être perdu pour venir au Sanctuaire. Maman lui avait toujours dit que peu de gens connaissaient le chemin, et que papa ne le connaissait probablement pas.

Chenjie lui avait aussi proposé d'aller le chercher, s'il s'était perdu. Mais maman lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas où papa était parti chercher. Alors elle ne voulait pas se perdre elle aussi et la laisser toute seule. C'était peut-être mieux au final. Même si Shirai était gentille à tout le temps jouer à la console avec elle. Et si elle aimait beaucoup les histoires de Scarlet. Et si Leslie et Moïshe adoraient jouer aussi avec elle et lui faire de gros câlins. Et si elle adorait faire du poney avec Steel, jouer à cache-cache pendant des heures avec avec Béatrix et Xylanthia (elles n'étaient vraiment pas fortes pour la trouver) ou regarder les tours de magie d'Ely, apprendre à grimper aux arbres avec Miki ou échanger ses pokémons avec Smoke. Elle préférait vraiment avoir au moins sa maman avec elle.

Mais maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un papa... ce serait vraiment génial. Maman avait bien dit que papa ne pourra peut-être pas rester très longtemps. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait être déçu par lui. Mais Chenjie se disait que s'il existait c'était déjà suffisant. Elle avait un papa. C'est tout.

En attendait maman mettait du temps à arriver.

Chenjie soupira et sortit sa Gameboy SP de sous son oreiller et lança son jeu de Zelda Oracle of Seasons et commença à jouer avec Link.

* * *

Minos n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'essayait pas à vrai dire. Il ignorait même si son cœur battait encore. Hécate les avait resservit en thé et sirotait lentement sa tasse. Lui laissant le temps de percuter. Percuter. Le terme était juste et parfaitement approprié. Maintenant Minos était complètement assommé.

"Respire avant de t'évanouir." dit-elle tranquillement, rappelant au Griffon de prendre une large goulée d'air qui le sonna puissamment. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Incapable de soutenir sa nuque plus longtemps. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui tombèrent des épaules. Elle avait raison encore. Ses cheveux auraient été bien mieux raccourcis. Il parvint à reprendre ses esprits pour relever son visage vers elle.

"Depuis quand le savais-tu ?" lui demanda le Griffon suffisamment remis pour aligner quelques mots.

"Quelques semaines avant ta disparition. Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer, alors que tu continuais à courir les fillettes en mal d'amour, que je portais ton enfant." expliqua la Dragon qui laissait tourner maintenant les quelques résidus de thé au fond de sa tasse.

"Qu'est-il devenu ?"

"Elle. Tu l'a déjà vue. Elle habite le temple du dessus. Normalement elle n'y reste que de jour et dort ici la nuit mais je lui ai demander de rester là-bas le temps que je te parle."

"Comment ?! Hécate ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! Comment as-tu pu faire de ta propre fille un Chevalier de Platine ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Ce n'est une enfant et tu l'envoies combattre des Dieux ?!" s'offusqua Minos encore incapable de prononcer le nom de sa fille. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir une gifle à cet instant. Hécate s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur, par tout les Dieux, qu'elle était grande, et le surplombait, ses prunelles brûlantes de colère.

"Crois-tu que j'ai eu le choix, Minos ?! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas voulu lui éviter une telle destinée ?! Personne ici n'a souhaité revêtir l'armure ! Nous sommes maudites ! Contraintes par une malédiction divine à jouer les marionnettes pour des êtres ennuyés ! J'ai voulu l'éloigner ! Mais l'armure du Serpent l'a choisie ! Tout comme tu t'es réveillé un matin dans ma couche avec la nouvelle tâche de Juge des Enfers ! Sept milliards d'êtres humains, Minos ! Sept milliards d'êtres humains !...il a fallut...qu'ils me prennent ma fille..." hoqueta la norvégienne dont les précieux iris s'inondaient de larmes. Minos se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Comme en Norvège. La Dragon ne résista pas. Lovée dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de Minos. Tant d'années. Pourtant cette caresse lui paraissait tout à fait naturelle.

"J'ai mal Minos...Pourquoi elle ?...Pourquoi ma fille ?...Que va-t-elle devenir ?...Que va-t-elle devenir si elle meurt sans jamais être une femme ?" gémit doucement la dame blanche entre ses bras. Le Griffon caressa ses cheveux si doux. Embrassa le sommet de son front. Des gouttes traîtresses coulaient de ses yeux d'ambre. Coulaient pour cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour cette femme qu'il connaissait si bien. Pour cette douleur si atrocement présente dans leurs deux cœurs. Minos pleura dans les bras d'Hécate.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire Est. La luné était pleine et seuls quelques grillons grésillants venaient rompre ce silence. Rune attendait seul dans son lit. Il était très tard et Minos ne venait toujours pas. Il était inquiet, c'est vrai. Si Hécate était un peu trop énervée...vu sa puissance. Non, non, il ne devait pas y songer. Il devait faire confiance à Minos. S'il était parti la voir c'est parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il faisait confiance à Minos. Il n'avait jamais rompu sa promesse. Il souffla la bougie de sa table de nuit et se réfugia sous les couvertures.

Rune ignorait totalement que plus loin dans le Sanctuaire, la fille de Minos s'était elle aussi endormie. Bercée par les sons 8-bits de sa console portative. Demain elle n'aura plus de batterie. Mais elle aura un père. Mais tout cela, Rune l'ignorait.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster vos avis/commentaires/critiques, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je les parcours. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre dans mes parutions et sur ce à très bientôt (je l'espère) XD**


	7. L'enfant du Griffon, Colère du Sanglier

**Chapitre 6 : L'Enfant du Griffon et la Colère du Sanglier**

**Minos vient d'apprendre qu'il avait une fille, Rune s'inquiète pour son compagnon et les combats entre Platines, Spectres et Chevaliers reprennent**

* * *

Rune se réveilla dans un lit vide. Minos aurait dû être là. Est-ce qu'Hécate... Non. Hécate en voulait peut-être à mort à Minos mais elle était avant tout un Chevalier d'Athéna, elle n'allait pas risquer un incident diplomatique par rancœur. Tout du moins c'est ce dont tentait de se persuader le Balrog en se préparant pour la prochaine salve d'entraînement. Si jamais le Dragon avait blessé Minos, Platine ou pas elle allait sentir passer son ire. Il partit s'installer déjeuner avec les autres. Néanmoins le voir seul sans Minos sembla à la fois étonner et inquiéter Rhadamanthe et Eaque qui s'empressèrent de l'interroger.

"Rune, Minos n'est pas avec toi ? Il n'était déjà par présent au dîner, devrions-nous nous inquiéter ?" lui demanda Rhadamanthe en se désintéressant quelques instants de Kanon qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se lever ce matin.

"Il est parti s'expliquer avec Dame Hécate. Il n'est pas rentré ce soir. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je comptais demander quelques explication à son sujet auprès de Dame Hécate tout à l'heure." répondit le Balrog en apparence tranquille.

"Tout va bien Rune ?" s'alarma le Garuda en remarquant le discret frémissement dans la voix du norvégien qui marqua une pause avant de répondre à la question.

"Dame Hécate semblait en vouloir terriblement au Seigneur Minos, je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose et en même temps..."

"Hécate est une belle femme, c'est l'ex de Minos et il l'a vraiment aimé pendant ses années sur Terre ?" récita le Garuda qui semblait avoir déjà entendu Minos parler de cette femme pendant une de leurs beuveries infernales.

"Oui."

"Je vois. Écoute, Minos n'est peut-être pas ce que j'appellerai quelqu'un de...posé sentimentalement parlant, mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble il a vraiment changé. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous deux mais tu devrais lui faire confiance. Il t'aime. Vraiment. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise." le rassura le Garuda en pressant amicalement son épaule. Rune soupira. Si seulement il pouvait au moins être sûr que Minos n'était pas blessé.

* * *

L'odeur du thé et le cliquetis de la porcelaine au matin réveilla le Griffon qui se roula en boule dans les couvertures en gémissant. Pourquoi Hécate était-elle une telle lève-tôt ? Ils s'étaient couchés tard hier et il avait encore sommeil. Trop sommeil. Les draps étaient pile à la bonne température. Le matelas moelleux. La chaleur et l'odeur d'Hécate imprégnaient encore les couvertures. Tout comme leurs matins en Norvège.

Les matins auxquels il avait renoncé.

Renoncé pour Rune.

Rune qui n'était pas celui avec qui il partagé son lit et ses bras cette nuit.

Minos se redressa d'un coup, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de son erreur. Il avait couché avec Hécate cette nuit. Pire. Il avait fait l'amour à Hécate. Il avait trompé Rune avec Hécate. Quelle connerie ! Il n'aimait plus Hécate, pourquoi en avait-il eu l'impression l'espace d'une nuit ? Pourquoi avait-il rechuté maintenant ?

Merde !

Il se jeta hors du lit et empoigna ses vêtements encore éparpillés sur le sol et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse pour débouler dans le living. Hécate ne portait qu'un peignoir en soie vert pâle qui se mariait à la perfection avec ses formes voluptueuses. Le Griffon ravala sa salive. Il ne devait pas céder à ses instincts, il ne devait pas trahir Rune une seconde fois. Surtout maintenant qu'il était conscient de son erreur. Elle se tourna vers lui, sa crinière encore ébouriffée par leur ébats.

"Tu es enfin levé ? Tu auras mis le temps." lança simplement la Dragon avec un naturel déstabilisant.

"Hécate, je suis désolé mais je n'aurai pas dû...la nuit dernière, c'était une erreur. Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités à prendre mais-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Minos." l'interrompit la norvégienne. "Je ne te demande pas de revenir avec moi. Ce serait effectivement une erreur. Cette nuit n'était autre qu'un instant de faiblesse commun. Nous finirions par nous haïr si nous commençons à reconstruire ce qui s'est déjà effondré. Je suis même prête à te couvrir pour cette nuit si tu le souhaite, en gage de ma bonne volonté. J'ai remarqué que ce...Rune...t'était très attaché. Je ne veux pas que tu renonce à ton amour pour lui à cause de moi ou de notre fille. Souhaites-tu que je me charge de te fournir un alibi ?" lui demanda la norvégienne d'un ton paisible.

Le Griffon resta pétrifié de longues secondes alors que son ex-amante lui servait une tasse de thé blanc comme si la situation était tout à fait naturelle. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait rompu le contrat qui le reliait à Rune. C'était un fait. Mais était-ce une raison pour le laisser se faire humilier devant tout le monde ?

"Couvre-moi s'il te plait. Je préfère m'expliquer en seul à seul. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir." décida le Juge visiblement en proie à une terreur sourde.

"Tu me demandes de me taire pour tout lui dire ensuite ? Tu as vraiment changé Minos. Quel dommage que tu ne l'ai pas fait avant." souffla la Dragon avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Elle sirota sa tasse quelques instants avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au Griffon.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller réveiller ta fille ?" proposa la norvégienne après avoir savouré sa gorgée de breuvage brûlant.

* * *

L'Autre et Cheshire se tenait en première ligne. Plus motivés que jamais. Tout les deux décidés à se faire valoir en tant que guerriers. Le premier voulait s'affirmer en tant qu'être à part entière, le second montrer qu'il méritait sa place. L'Autre avait daigné mettre son intelligence diabolique au service de leur cause commune. Ils vaincront. En leur nom. Et plus personne ne pourra les ignorer.

* * *

Rune était sincèrement inquiet en remarquant qu'Hécate était de nouveau en retard à la séance d'entraînement. Les trois autres Platines avaient décidé de commencer sans elle et la colère commençait à le gagner à mesure que les secondes s'égrainait. Il lança son fouet qui s'écrasa contre la barrière de sable de Scarlet. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Comme s'il était en train de regarder un film. Malgré l'effort intense il ne ressentait ni fatigue ni douleur. Plongeant vers les trois Platines dans des offensives avortées, subissant les contre-coups de ses tentatives sans se soucier outre mesure des conséquence.

Même si il sentait sa chair subir les coups des trois filles il ne baisserait pas les bras. Au nom de Minos et de l'offense des Platines. Il décida de se concentrer sur Scarlet, que les autres avaient décidé d'éviter. Il se battait presque en seul à seul avec elle. La Rat ne semblait pas être irrité par l'agressivité soudaine du Balrog. Le laissant même s'approcher de très près avant de contre-attaquer.

Rune envoya son fouet pour faire diversion et plongea sous la chape de sable pour l'atteindre. À la dernière seconde la Première Gardienne se décala et intercepta son bras.

"Soit moins ample et plus précis."

La seconde suivant Rune était de retour dans le sable.

Le norvégien se redressa et la regarda, intrigué. Pourquoi se fatiguer à lui donner des conseils si elle ne souhaitait pas les voir passer à l'étape suivante ? Elle resta immobile face à lui le temps qu'il comprenne et lui fit signe de reprendre. Et le Balrog reprit l'offensive, luttant contre elle jusqu'à esquiver de nouveau son bouclier de sable. Il se lança une nouvelle fois contre la Rat qui l'arrêta encore.

"Ne lance pas tes coups comme ton fouet."

Et la Première Platine le repoussa encore. Rune se remit en garde instantanément, prêt à reprendre le duel sans pause cette fois-ci lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Une chevelure blanche impeccable...retombant sur une robe verte. Scarlet interrompit le combat. Elle semblait avoir déjà compris que le Balrog souhaitait mettre leur combat entre parenthèses. Le norvégien la salua tout de même d'une brève inclinaison pour la remercier de sa patience avant de partir à la rencontre de la Dragon. Il pila net devant la norvégienne qui le toisa silencieusement derrière son masque.

"Tu es Rune du Balrog c'est bien cela ?"

"Oui Dame Hécate." siffla le Spectre devant sa rivale.

"Minos ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il discute avec sa fille. Je te prie de l'excuser. La nouvelle à été dure à prendre. Surtout qu'il espérait rompre définitivement les ponts avec moi. Tu n'as nul besoin de t'inquiéter. Il se porte bien. Et je ne suis plus ton ennemie."

Devant elle le visage du Procureur se décomposa lentement. Blanchissant tant qu'il semblait devenir translucide. Minos discute avec...sa fille ? Minos... a une fille ? Avec cette femme ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il n'était pas rentré hier ? Avait-il eu trop peur de lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Ou avait-il voulu en savoir le plus possible sur cette descendance au point d'en oublier l'heure ? Minos est père. Minos est père. Et lui il avait jalousé cette femme qui avait porté l'enfant de Minos.

Hécate décida que le Balrog avait assez cogité. Elle envoya une salve sanguine le projeter de nouveau loin dans l'arène. Le renvoyant aux conseils de Scarlet.

* * *

Chenjie. C'était donc sa fille. À voir ses iris dorés il n'y avait aucun doute. Qui d'autre que la fille de Minos pour avoir ses prunelles en fusion. Elle avait ses traits mélangés à la grâce d'Hécate. Quand elle sera adulte elle deviendra une femme splendide à n'en pas douter même avec un masque elle aura sûrement nombre de prétendants. En attendant elle n'était qu'une enfant de quatre ans. Une enfant qui le fixait sans rien dire, le dévisageant avec la même intensité que lui à cet instant. Ils devaient avoir l'air idiots. Tout deux assis sur des poufs violets dans le temple du Serpent à se regarder comme deux chiens de faïence.

Hécate aurait tout de même pu les aider. C'était mesquin de débarquer pendant le petit déjeuner de la plus jeune des Platines en lui disant seulement _'Chenjie, voici ton père. Il veut faire ta connaissance. À tout à l'heure.'_

C'était vraiment du Hécate tout craché. Pourvu que la petite n'ai pas le caractère de sa mère. Ni celui de son père d'ailleurs. Pourvu que la ressemblance s'arrête au niveau du physique pourvu que-

"Tu joues à la console ?"

_Hein ?_

"Tu joues à la console, papa ? J'ai Mario Kart si tu veux." lui proposa la petite fille en trépignant sur son siège à l'idée de partager son premier jeu avec son père.

"Ah...Euh...Oui, oui, je sais jouer. Tu veux qu'on joue à Mario Kart ?" lui demanda le Griffon mal à l'aise. La petite Serpent le rassura en lui répondant avec un large sourire en forme de croissant de lune. Ouf, elle ne semblait pas avoir la rancœur d'Hécate. Les Dieux soient loués.

* * *

Smoke était assise dans le sable, de larges volutes argentées s'échappaient sans discontinuer de son nez et de ses lèvres. La fumée étouffait les sons, floutait les contours. L'éloignant de ses gens effrayants. Scarlet avait réussi à les impressionner suffisamment pour qu'un seul Spectre ne souhaite s'occuper d'elle. Elle en revanche se trouvait assaillie par ses êtres violents qui voulaient l'atteindre. Pourquoi se battait-il tant ? Était-ce réellement pour leurs Dieux ou tout simplement _parce qu'ils aimaient ça_ ?

Sous ses fesses le sable remua doucement. Malgré son duel Scarlet semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était la plus à même de la comprendre après tout. Elles étaient arrivées au Sanctuaire ne même temps. Et même si leurs temples étaient de part et d'autre du Sanctuaire, la Sanglier ne manquait jamais de visiter son amie. Ce temple si silencieux que l'on entendait les propres battements de son cœur. Seuls brisant le silence étaient le son des pages de papier ancien que tournaient la Première Platine sans discontinuer, toujours plongée dans ses mondes imaginaires inventés par les Hommes de dehors. La seule évasion possible sur cette île maudite. La Sanglier pouvait s'échapper avec Scarlet. Elle ne savait pas lire et ne voulait pas apprendre. Car si elle apprenait son amie ne lui ferait plus la lecture.

Son amie...Smoke avait entendu parler des mœurs de ces deux Sanctuaire. Des amis qui finissent par coucher ensemble...répugnant. Qui pouvait-on considérer comme ami dans ces cas là ? Moïshe et Leslie ne s'étaient jamais caché leur attirance l'une pour l'autre, aussi loin qu'elle les connaissait (c'est à dire depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire) elles s'aimaient ouvertement. N'essayant pas d'utiliser leur affection l'une pour l'autre comme moyen retors de satisfaire des besoins physiques. Même Wise lui avait expliqué qu'elles se sont aimées à la première seconde et se le sont dit la seconde. Et ses Spectres, Chevaliers, l'exaspéraient profondément.

Même ses deux garçons aux cheveux gris qui faisaient équipe l'énervait. Le plus jeune passait son temps à faire des reproches au plus petit alors qu'il était tout aussi responsable de leurs échecs. Pourquoi Scarlet avait-elle pensé que ses deux là seraient dignes de lutter contre des Dieux alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas accorder correctement leurs assauts. De toute évidence le petit à la peau foncé culpabilisait à l'idée d'être ici à la place d'autres qui auraient, sans doute mérité d'être à sa place plus que lui. Et le plus jeune encore un peu trop pâle et trop maigre semblait avoir beaucoup à prouver.

Tous autant qu'ils soient, et même si elle pouvait les repousser comme s'ils n'avaient été que des pantins de paille, ses gens l'effrayaient. Elle se recroquevilla dans le nuage de fumée opaque, son visage enterré entre ses bras.

"Allez-vous en..."

* * *

Cheshire se redressa en toussant. Il avait atrocement mal aux côtes. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de l'Autre qui était clairement plus puissant que lui. Il toussa douloureusement, un gout métallique envahi sa langue, il cracha le liquide foncé alors qu'il se remettait sur ses deux pieds en titubant. L'Autre rappliqua en vitesse pour l'aider à rester debout.

"Merde ! Tu pouvais pas le dire que t'étais amoché à ce point ?!" le gronda-t-il en tâtant les flancs brisés du Chat qui gémit péniblement en sentant les os bouger sous les paumes de son acolyte de fortune.

"Désolé... je pensais...que je pourrai...tenir encore..." haleta le Spectre. Les prunelles carmins de l'Autre accrochées aux siennes semblaient montrer une hésitation inhabituelle face à ce nouveau compagnon. Cheshire lui avait demandé de faire équipe avec lui. Cheshire n'aimait pas l'appeler l'Autre parce que ce n'était pas un vrai nom. Et celui qui avait voulu de lui comme partenaire souffrait atrocement.

L'Autre siffla d'agacement. Était-ce son passage au Cap Sunion ou celui dans le Cocyte qui l'avait ramolli à ce point. Il concentra son cosmos dans sa paume et la plaqua contre le thorax du Chat agonisant qui glapit de surprise. Le petit homme tenta de se débattre mais l'Autre le maintint immobile en emprisonnant sa nuque.

"Bouge pas. Je te soigne. J'ai appris à faire ça en prenant la place du Pope." grogna-t-il irrité par le manque de confiance de son partenaire. Certes il avait fait exprès (un peu) de lui faire mal et peur, mais tout de même. Cheshire se força à calmer sa respiration. Les os se ressoudaient sous les doigts de l'Autre. Cela lui faisait mal, les morceaux brisés se décalant dans sa chair pour reprendre leur place initiale. Puis la main de l'Autre s'écarta de son torse.

"Respire maintenant. Dis-moi si tu as encore mal." le Chat obéit en inspirant à fond puis en expirant lentement.

"C'est bon. Je n'ai plus mal." souffla-t-il en tâtant son sternum avec incrédulité.

"Alors on reprends ! Il est hors de question qu'on se laisse ratatiner comme hier ! Au boulot Ches' !"

"O-Oui !"

* * *

Depuis le temple du Serpent on ne sentait point la lutte à laquelle se livraient les guerriers d'Athéna et d'Hadès. Sur le sofa violet une petite fille trépignait de joie en faisant tourner les jeux sur toutes les consoles qu'elle possédait. Dieux, elle en avait vraiment beaucoup. La petite Serpent riait beaucoup. Faisant à chaque fois sourire le Griffon. Elle lui demandait également d'arrêter de la laisser gagner entre deux fous rire, le Juge répondait innocemment qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. La vérité était plutôt qu'il n'arrivait à gagner sur aucun des jeux. Pourtant il se débrouillait plutôt bien contre les autres Spectres des Enfers et ses frères.

Minos se sentait plus à l'aise avec cette fillette qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait pourtant les même yeux que les siens. Entre deux défaites il parvenait à lui poser quelques questions sur son quotidien, ce qu'elle aimait, si elle se sentait bien ici. Le jeune fille répondait volontiers à ses questions avec un grand sourire ravi.

"Mais dis, comment tu t'es perdu en venant ici ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Maman m'a dit que si tu n'étais pas venu c'est parce que tu t'étais perdu. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur pendant que tu étais perdu ?" lui demanda la jeune fille. Minos resta silencieux. Hécate lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Il était normal qu'elle n'ai réussi à expliquer à sa jeune fille que son père ne la rencontrerait jamais.

"J'ai eu peur oui. Au début." commença le Griffon et ébouriffant la jeune Platine. "Puis j'ai rencontré d'autres gens perdus comme moi. Alors je me suis senti mieux. Je suis resté avec eux. Parce qu'après avoir connu ta mère je n'arrivais plus à rester seul. J'ai rencontré...une personne en particulier. J'y suis très attaché. Comme je l'étais avec ta mère à l'époque. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Il m'a aidé un nombre incalculable de fois quand je faisais des bêtises. J'en fais moins à présent. Ne fait jamais les mêmes idioties que ton père d'accord ? Car je suis un véritable crétin quand je m'y met !"

"T'es pas crétin ! T'es pas bon aux jeux vidéos mais t'es pas crétin." protesta la petite fille aux yeux d'ambre.

"Si je suis un abruti fini quand il s'agit des gens que j'aime. Je ne fais que les blesser." la voix du Griffon mourut dans sa gorge. Chenjie le regarda sans rien dire. Puis elle se pencha en avant pour prendre une de ses main entre ses doigts, lui souriant gentiment.

"Ca va aller. Si tu es tout triste tu peux venir me voir. Maintenant que tu sais comment venir tu ne va plus te perdre, hein ?" Minos sourit doucement à son enfant, embrassa tendrement le sommet de son front, surpris par la douceur de son propre geste.

"Merci. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ça." répondit-il avec un sourire détendu. Hadès, que les enfants pouvaient être candides.

* * *

"Maître ! Maintenant !" héla Hyoga aux côtés du Verseau, tout deux prêt à envoyer une salve de froid maximale.

"Par l'exécution de l'Aurore !" crièrent ensemble le maître et l'élève, concentrant toute leur puissance sur le nuage de fumée de Smoke. Les volutes ralentirent, se cristallisant lentement.

"Greatest Caution !"

"Galaxian Explosion !" la protection gazeuse éclata sous les assauts des deux Gémeaux et du Juge des Enfers.

"Corona Blast!" Kagaho plongea parmi les débris, fusant droit sur la guerrière prisonnière de sa fumée congelée. Son poing s'abattit droit sur son visage. Éclatant le masque qu'elle portait. Personne ne fut en mesure de dire ce qu'il advint l'instant suivant tant la fureur de la Sanglier fut intense.

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre 6 ^^**

**Un chapitre un peu plus court mais qui vous plaira tout autant je l'espère. Un premier Platine 'vaincu' c'est déjà ça de gagné pour nos Chevaliers et Spectres. J'essaierai de ne pas trop faire traîner les combats en longueur, ce serait dommage de prendre 50 chapitres juste pour parler des combats entre Platines. ^^'**

**En tout cas à bientôt, n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à poster vos commentaires/critiques/avis. Je les lis tous et quel qu'ils soient il me font toujours plaisir ;)**


	8. Cristaux de Sang

**Chapitre 7 : Cristaux de Sang**

**Smoke, la Chevalier du Sanglier a vu rouge après que Kagaho ai brisé son masque et, dans une colère noire, a blessé tout les chevaliers et Spectres présents. Pendant ce temps Minos prend son courage à deux mains pour révéler son infidélité à Rune, Camus rencontre 'officiellement' Leslie et Moïshe qu'il ne semble pas apprécier et l'Autre continue de ruminer sa colère**

**Mixie : merci à toi de m'avoir lue ^^**

* * *

Kanon fût le premier à se réveiller. Il n'était pas avec Rhadamanthe. Les Platines avaient dû le ramener dans sa chambre et pas dans la sienne. Il soupira de dépit et se roula dans les draps. Il avait envie de se réveiller dans les bras de son Juge. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils aient éclaté la barrière de Smoke. Cela faisait au moins un Platine d'éliminé. Mais le cadet des Gémeaux n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était retrouvé instantanément dans son lit, recouvert de bandages, sans aucun souvenir de la manière dont il s'était blessé et pour finir il était loin de Rhadamanthe.

Non. Kanon était loin d'être satisfait à ce moment.

* * *

Minos pressa le dos de sa main contre la joue de Rune. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait encore le droit. Mais il décida égoïstement de profiter encore un peu de l'inconscience du Procureur pour caresser une nouvelle fois sa peau fraîche. Sous ses doigts le Balrog se crispa doucement. Hécate était venue le chercher alors qu'il jouait à Street Fighter II avec sa fille pour le prévenir de la catastrophe qui avait eu lieu dans l'arène.

Apparemment les défenses de Smoke avaient été brisées et un _incident_ l'avait fait entrer dans une rage sourde qui la conduit à attaquer tout ce qui s'avérait être de sexe masculin. Il n'y eu donc que les deux Chevaliers d'argent, Violate et les Platines à être en état de porter secours à leurs compagnons. Heureusement les pouvoirs d'Hécate lui avait permis d'agir rapidement et de stopper toutes les hémorragies en un clin d'œil, évitant les pertes dans leurs armées. De leurs côtés Ely et Scarlet avaient réussi à neutraliser la Sanglier qui s'était exilée dans ton temple avec l'intention de en jamais en ressortir.

Minos devait admettre qu'il était particulièrement reconnaissant envers Hécate pour s'être occupée de Rune et pour l'avoir si bien soigné. Les quelques plaies superficielles qui n'étaient pas couvertes de pansements laissaient voir un sang cristallisé et froid, presque transparent. Hécate avait assuré que personne n'aurait de cicatrice avec cette méthode et le Griffon lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Rune commença à gémir. Réchauffé par le doux mouvement des doigts du Griffon. Minos était agenouillé près de lui, caressant distraitement sa joue, son tendre regard doré posé sur lui.

"Minos..."

"Tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda le Juge avec tendresse. Le Balrog acquiesça doucement, savourant encore un peu la caresse des doigts sur sa peau. "Rune...Il...Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux." le norvégien se redressa sur sa couche, Hécate lui avait déjà dit pour leur fille mais peut-être...avait-il décidé de retourner avec elle pour s'occuper de leur enfant. Pourtant la Dragon lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'était plus son ennemie alors pourquoi... le Griffon semblait avoir tant de mal à s'exprimer ?

"Rune...J'ai couché avec Hécate."

La phrase était tombée comme un couperet. Le cœur de Rune s'arrêta en même temps. Il dût se forcer à respirer de nouveau mais les bouffées d'oxygènes s'engouffrant dans sa gorge devenaient douloureuses. Déchirant ses poumons à chaque nouvelle tentative.

"Par...don ?" souffla le Balrog entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

"Quand elle m'a dit...pour...Chenjie... Je... me suis senti coupable...parce que je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger toutes les deux. À ce moment j'étais...Je ne sais plus où j'étais. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais Hécate était toute aussi perdue que moi et... Ô Rune ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je voudrais pouvoir effacer ce que j'ai fait ! Je voudrais vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir ! Je t'aime Rune ! Je n'aime plus Hécate ! J'ai perdu pied ! Toutes ces nouvelles sont arrivées si vites ! Rune, je comprendrais... si tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir mais...puis-je espérer ? Que tu puisse un jour me pardonner ?" hoqueta le Juge la main tendue vers celle crispée du Balrog sans oser la toucher. Il ne ressemblait plus à un ancien Roi de Crète mais seulement à un homme réellement déboussolé.

Mais Rune ne le voyait pas. Rune ne voyait plus rien. Rune était devenu aveugle. Ses larmes empêchant la lumière de filtrer jusqu'à ses pupilles.

Ce jour qu'il avait tant redouté était donc arrivé. Le jour où le Juge romprait leur pacte. Il ne pouvait pas...accepter son pardon. Ce serait ouvrir la porte à de nouveaux abus.

Ô dieux pourquoi eusse-t-il fallut que ce jour vienne si tôt ?

Les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur la couverture. Intimidé, Minos recula un peu sa main. Laissant le Balrog pleurer un peu, le cœur torturé par le spectacle affligeant du Spectre blessé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y tienne plus et pressa sa paume chaude contre le poing serré de son amant. Mais la peau humide se défila sous ses doigts. Le Juge resta interdit. Immobile, le bras au-dessus de la couche, incapable ne serait-ce que de battre d'un cil.

"S'il vous plaît..."

"Rune..."

"Vous ne devriez pas être là Seigneur Minos..." le vouvoya le Balrog d'une voix rendue sifflante par les sanglots du norvégien.

"Je t'en supplie..." gémit Minos. Comment osait-il encore le supplier alors qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur.

"Je vous demande de me laisser Seigneur Minos..." ordonna presque le Spectre qui continuait de fuir le regard du Juge.

Le Griffon baissa la tête, il n'avait plus le droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il était le fautif de l'affaire. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Ses genoux figés au sol devant le Balrog qui ne disait plus rien. Étouffé par ses sanglots douloureux. Le Juge trouva pourtant la force de se remettre sur ses pieds et de quitter la chambre sans un bruit. Il referma doucement la porte. Déranger le moins possible le Procureur dans sa chambre. Puis il s'effondra sur le sol. Des larmes silencieuses gouttant de son menton pour s'écraser sur le sol dans un claquement désormais assourdissant. Il essaya de les amortir avec sa paume. Pour faire moins de bruit. Pour ne pas déranger l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Dans le douzième temple, Scarlet lisait à voix basse. Tournant les pages jaunies des vieux livres qu'elle avait rapportés. Son amie pleurait sous ses couvertures. Un homme avait vu son visage. Un de ses gens pleins de violence. Un homme effrayant avec des cheveux noirs. La Sanglier était terrorisée, les débris de son masque brisé reposaient sur sa table de chevet. L'islandienne ne se remettait pas du choc.

Jusqu'alors seules ses sœurs avaient vu son visage. Cette horrible visage défiguré. Malgré les mots apaisants de Scarlet, Smoke ne trouvait aucune beauté dans ses deux cicatrices verticales blanches qui barraient son œil gauche. Traversant son arcades sourcilière pour se terminer près de sa mâchoire. Hideux. Répugnant.

Sa prunelle avait été épargnée par miracle, toujours est-il qu'elle était laide. Elle avait déjà tué le servant qui l'avait vu sans masque et les autres villageois craignaient son ire. Pourtant elle ne faisait aucun scandale au village. Se contentant d'être là lors des descentes. Lors des années dont elle était la gardienne les naissances baissaient dramatiquement. Comme si la population de l'île craignait qu'il n'arrive malheur aux enfants qu'elle devait protéger. Quelle idée ridicule. Comme chacune des Platines elle aimait ses humains comme s'ils avaient été sa famille. Quand bien même ils ignoraient tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Et dans cette chambre au murs vides les mots de Scarlet continuaient de s'égrainer. Sa voix douce et sans défaut continuant à lire sans fin ses mots que la Sanglier ne pourrait découvrir sans elle. Attendant patiemment qu'elle s'endorme et se calme pour reprendre son poste dans la maison du Rat.

Comme toujours.

* * *

L'Autre se redressa d'un coup dans le réfectoire. À côté de lui Cheshire ronflait doucement. Il s'était installé à côté de lui la nuit dernière, sans doute parce que les autres Spectres ne l'appréciaient pas tellement. L'accusant d'usurper de la place de plus talentueux. Ils l'avaient toujours dit alors qu'il servait Dame Pandore mais leur agacement n'avait jamais été aussi persistant.

L'Autre donna une tape sur le ventre découvert du Spectre qui se redressa avec un glapissement de surprise et de douleur conjugué.

"Mais pourquoi ?" se plaignit le petit Spectre en se tenant le ventre.

"Ça m'énervait. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux prunelles sanglantes visiblement irrité.

''Non j'me souviens pas. On se battait contre Hécate puis c'est devenu tout gris et ça sentait mauvais. C'est tout ce dont je peux me rappeler.'' souffla le Chat déboussolé.

''Merde. On s'est encore fait rétamer.'' pesta l'Autre en se rallongeant brutalement sur sa paillasse. Le Chat le regarda bouder sans rien dire.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant ainsi. Ce corps n'avait que treize ans après tout. Mais c'était curieux de le voir agir ainsi alors qu'on était bien plus habituer à le regarder dans un corps adulte et robuste comme celui de Saga. À ce moment on ne pouvait penser que par 'il est fou on n'y peut rien' sans trop s'y attarder mais maintenant il semblait juste... gamin. On avait même envie de le gronder et de le mettre au coin. Mais Cheshire n'aurait jamais osé. D'une part parce que l'ex-grand pope était BEAUCOUP plus fort que lui, et d'autre part parce qu'en ce moment c'était la seule personne qui semblait le tolérer un temps soit peu. Alors le Chat Noir la fermait et se contentait de regretter de ne pas se souvenir pourquoi il était couvert de blessures.

L'Autre resta longuement sans parler. Les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond du réfectoire. Cheshire ignorait s'il avait l'autorisation de parler. Restant à moitié allongé sur son ventre sans rien dire alors que l'Autre tapotait sa couverture du bout des doigts.

''Ah ?...Bon bin... on retourne s'entraîner cet aprem ?'' lui demanda le Spectre.

''Mouais. Après manger.'' marmonna l'Autre dans sa barbe.

Il devait trouver un moyen, Hyoga, Camus, Kanon, Saga, Rhadamanthe et Kagaho avaient trouvé. Il trouverait.

* * *

Rune entrouvrit tout doucement sa porte. Le cosmos de Minos indiquait qu'il s'était réfugié dans le Sixième temple. Celui du Serpent. Celui de sa fille. Le Balrog jeta un œil rapide dans le couloir et sortit un catimini. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le croise avec les yeux gonflés mais il ne voulais pas non plus rester dans cette chambre ou Minos et lui avaient...

Il se donna plusieurs claques sur les joues, rajoutant du rouge au noir de ses yeux. Il se glissa plus silencieusement que jamais hors de la demeure des apprentis sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Il évita le réfectoire, le norvégien n'avait pas encore déjeuné mais il ne comptait pas le faire de toute façon.

Il fila sans un son vers l'arène qu'il savait vide, puis il éclata en sanglots. Le sable amortissait les sons, le vent sifflant en permanence les emporta. Rune pleura. Sans discontinuer. À genoux dans le sable, son souffle brisé par ses hoquets douloureux. Il continua sans s'arrêter jusqu'à s'effondrer dans l'arène. Mort de fatigue et de douleur. Il pouvait bien rester là. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

* * *

Chenjie peignait doucement les mèches blanches qui tombaient des épaules de son père. Le consolant à voix basse. Le Griffon se sentait pitoyable. Lamentable. Sale. Aller pleurer chez la fille qu'il avait abandonnée parce qu'il avait trompé son amour avec sa propre mère. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il avait à peine réussit à murmurer à la petite fille les mots 'Je lui ai encore fait du mal' avant de fondre en sanglots.

Pourtant, loin d'être choquée, paniquée ou de pleurer à son tour, la jeune Serpent l'avait guidé en le tenant par la main jusqu'à son canapé pour qu'il ne se cogne pas tant il pleurait. Puis elle l'avait consolé. Gentiment. Sans lui faire de reproches. En lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Qu'il était juste perdu.

Au fond. Lorsque l'on perdait son chemin au point que l'égarement devienne chez soi on se retrouvait de nouveau déboussolé lorsqu'on retrouvait le bon sentier n'est-ce pas ? Dans le cerveau de la fillette de quatre ans cela prenait tout son sens.

Et Minos continuait de pleurer. Mais plus calmement. Plus silencieusement. Apaisé par le présence de l'enfant qui lui expliquait dans son langage d'enfant encore immature et pourtant si posé pourquoi il devait se perdre à nouveau pour se retrouver. La petite voix tendre qui tentait d'illustrer son point de vue absurde en s'appuyant sur des points logiques imparables. Et Minos commença à sourire. Il pleurait toujours pourtant mais il souriait tendrement. À cette enfant qui lui ressemblait tant, à pouvoir justifier toutes les actions. Et qui lui ressemblait si peu. À prendre sous son aile un père indigne comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du Monde.

Papa avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait promis à papa qu'il pourrait venir la voir s'il se sentait mal. Elle tenait sa parole. C'est tout. Elle voulait avoir un papa. Elle voulait être la fille de quelqu'un. Mais si papa s'était perdu c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors elle expliqua à papa son monde rose bonbon d'enfant sucrée et de papas perdus.

* * *

''Chatoooooooooooooooon !'' Milo qui sortait à peine de sa chambre se tourna vers la bombe rousse qui se jeta à son cou, heurtant sa joue avec son masque métallique.

''Leslie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'' l'interrogea le Scorpion sonné par l'arrivée fulgurante de la Tigre.

''Pardonne ma compagne Milo. Mais elle et moi étions au village quand nous avons appris la nouvelle. Nous avons accouru pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles.'' ronronna la voix tendre et profonde de Moïshe que le Scorpion n'avait pas remarqué. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs masques sur le visage, cela devait expliquer pourquoi elles semblaient moins rayonnantes.

''Ah ? Euh...Bin on m'a soigné, je sais pas qui mais on m'a soigné. En revanche je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a causé les blessures.'' bafouilla le Scorpion confus. À vrai dire il n'avait pas franchement réfléchit à la raison des plaies. Ne pensant qu'à retrouver Camus dans sa chambre pour savoir s'il allait bien. ''Juste...Je...Je dois aller vérifier si Camus va bien. Parce que si je suis blessé il doit l'être aussi et je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est en bonne santé alors...''

''Trop chou ! Tu voudras nous rejoindre pour nous entraîner encore tout les trois ? Tu peux inviter ton petit copain si tu veux. J'espère juste qu'on ne t'as pas fait trop peur la dernière fois. On pourra y aller plus doucement si tu préfère.'' s'amusa Leslie en trépignant d'impatience. Ravie d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de jeu.

''Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait 'trop peur'. Je m'attendais à morfler en vous demandant de l'aide. En fait je suis même content que vous n'essayiez pas de trop retenir vos coups de peur de me choquer. C'est bien mieux comme ça.'' le rassura le Scorpion en ébouriffant les mèches courtes de la rouquine qui sautillait de plus en plus vite.

''Il est trop mignon ! Moïshe ! S'il te plaît dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !'' jappa la Tigre en bondissant au cou du grec confus.

''De quoi elle parle ?''

''Leslie, mon Ange. Nous en avons déjà parlé il n'est pas raisonnable d'adopter Milo.''

''Mais il est parfait ! Je veux un bébé comme lui !'' Milo s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'un bras le tira mollement en arrière l'arrachant de l'étreinte de la Troisième Platine. Le blond se tourna pour voir le Chevalier français, les cheveux décoiffés comme après ses mauvaises nuits, un pansement sur l'œil, un air d'hibernant de mauvais poil sur le visage et une expression glaciale relativement énervée.

''Camus ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop blessé ? Et ton œil ? Tu vois correctement ? Est-ce que-'' Le Scorpion ne termina pas sa phrase que le Verseau l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Milo resta quelques instants sans comprendre avant de répondre à son tour au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches rousses inhabituellement emmêlées et caressant la joue douce malgré la marque d'oreiller qui la barrait. Puis le Verseau laissa ses lèvres sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Le regard toujours ensommeillé. Camus n'était pas vraiment une personne matinale mais à part le Scorpion personne n'était au courant.

''Je vais bien...'' commença le français la voix enrouée. ''Mon œil est un peu douloureux et je suis éblouit quand je retire le pansement mais je vois correctement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.'' souffla le Verseau sans lâcher son compagnon du regard.

''D'a...-ccord...'' ânonna Milo sonné. Puis Camus se tourna vers Leslie et Moïshe dont la première trépignait de joie de voir son protégé si bien aimé et la seconde plus discrète ne semblait pas moins apprécier la tendresse du Verseau.

''J'aimerai que vous évitiez de vous jeter ainsi sur mon partenaire à l'avenir.'' asséna le Verseau plus cinglant et glacial que jamais. La douleur et le manque de sommeil faisant ressurgir sa colère avec plus d'intensité.

''Camus ! Je t'ai déjà dis que-''

''Pardon trésor. Je ne pensais pas t'offenser.'' ronronna la Tigre avec tendresse. ''Moïshe me reproche souvent d'être trop affectueuse, je suis désolée que cela t'ai affecté je serai plus prudente à l'avenir. J'avoue que je détesterais te voir grimper au cou de ma gazelle. Surtout en sachant combien elle aime les rouquins comme toi et moi.'' s'amusa la damoiselle avec de petits gestes très gracieux.

Camus n'aimait pas l'admettre mais elle était effectivement très mignonne. Elle n'avait pas son armure, l'ayant sûrement abandonnée pour aller chercher et s'entraîner avec Milo. Elle l'avait troquée contre un short en jean qui dévoilait ses longues jambes blanches pansées par endroit des bandages dont les Chevaliers avaient l'habitude de se servir, pour se terminer sur de petites bottines courtes. Elle n'avait presque pas de poitrine, juste assez de relief pour qu'on la remarqua mais sans plus, une taille fine et ravissante et des hanches délicates sur lesquelles rebondissaient un T-shirt trop grand, de longs bras fins terminés par des mains graciles aux ongles soignés.

À cette beauté ingénue s'opposait celle exubérante et explosive de Moïshe...explosive... c'était le mot. Ayant quitté la lourde armure du Chien pour révéler sa lourde poitrine bronzée maintenue par un soutien-gorge noir et blanc qui semblait trop serré pour elle. Des formes rebondies, se creusant au niveau des flancs pour former une arabesque époustouflante sur celui des reins. Des cuisses fermes et longues à peines dissimulées par le long tissu blanc que l'israélienne avait noué autour de sa taille. Elle ne portait rien d'autres que ses deux 'vêtements' allant jusqu'à ignorer d'éventuelles chaussures en montrant ses chevilles impeccables enserrées de deux anneaux d'or.

Dire que Camus était jaloux de ses deux femmes étaient un erreur. C'était un terrible euphémisme pour qualifier la rage sourde et possessive qui gonflait son poitrail à ce moment. Allant jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans la chair de Milo pour le garder près de lui. Malgré les excuses de Leslie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir comme de potentielles rivales. Toutes deux du type de Milo. Milo avait beaucoup de 'types'. Trop. Et Camus ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour tous les affronter.

''Euh...Dis Camus. Je comptais aller m'entraîner avec elles. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Et me lâcher un peu le bras ?'' lui proposa le Scorpion qui commençait à vraiment souffrir de l'emprise de son amant.

''Oui. Je viens.'' gronda le Verseau menaçant. Le Scorpion retint un soupir. Camus agissait vraiment bizarrement ses temps-ci.

* * *

Scarlet, son lourd livre sous le bras, descendit les marches qui la séparait de son temple avec la lenteur qui lui était habituelle. Non pas qu'elle soit lente. Elle pouvait même se vanter d'une excellente vitesse de pointe et d'un temps de réaction très court. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'aimait pas s'en servir sans raison. Contrairement à Leslie qui passait son temps à se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre du Sanctuaire. Ou Béatrix qui usait sans cesse de son pouvoir sur la gravité pour toutes sortes d'usages. Hécate avait au moins le mérite de ne se servir du sien hors des combats que pour panser les blessures. Se mettant ainsi au service de ses compagnons.

Elle marqua une pause entre deux marches. Elle devait être quelque part entre le Quatrième et la Troisième Maison. Au cosmos elle savait que Leslie ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle et Moïshe s'entraînaient avec deux des Chevaliers qu'elle avait sélectionné avec la bénédiction de Wise. Elle perdit son regard vers l'horizon pour pousser un très long soupir.

Elle n'avait pas eu envie de faire cette sélection mais elle savait que la Izanagi qui les régentaient n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Wise n'avait jamais voulu mêler ses humains à ce combat de Dieux. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle aussi portait son masque. Un masque de cruauté. Pour les éloigner. Pour leur faire peur. Un masque qui aurait dû les faire renoncer au massacre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Au dessus d'elle soleil brillait de mille feux, frappant le toit des temples de sa chaleur pénible.

Les Platines savaient que les Dieux avaient recommencés à manipuler le destin des humains pour se distraire. Distraction interdite par Zeus il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela. Distraction qu'ils s'étaient empressés de rétablir une fois la monarchie absolue du Dieu du Tonnerre interrompue. La Chevalier du Rat sentit son cœur se serrer.

En cet instant combien de mortels voyaient leurs destins s'effondrer sans l'avoir voulu parce qu'un Dieu impétueux l'aura trouvé 'amusant'. Qu'on ne lui parle pas de bénédiction des Dieux. Tout ce la n'étaient que mensonges. Lorsque l'Olympe se mêle des vies des Hommes seules les fins tragiques sont envisageables. Les Dieux aiment le Drama. Les Dieux aiment voir des êtres faibles et sans défenses souffrir à des limites inimaginables juste pour leur bon plaisir et se rappeler qu'ils n'auront jamais à vivre de telles ignominies.

Scarlet parvint enfin à détacher ses yeux de l'horizon et reprit sa marche vers on temple. Retrouver ses livres. Dans lesquels elle pouvait oublier les Dieux et leur cruauté. Elle traversa le troisième et le deuxième temple avant de piler net à nouveau. Du haut des marches elle avait une vue plongeante sur l'arène où se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux blancs recroquevillé dans le sable. Hoquetant douloureusement.

Elle reconnu le Spectre avec qui elle avait échangé des coups le matin. Il semblait si petit vu d'ici. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Est-ce qu'Hécate l'avait mal soigné ? D'après les dires de la Dragon celui-ci était l'amant du père de Chenjie. Aurait-elle osé passer sa colère sur cet homme qui ignorait probablement la précédente aventure de Minos ? Elle qui était un personnage si mesuré c'était fort peu probable. La Rat descendit les marches qui la séparait de l'arène pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui en silence. Le Balrog ne la remarqua pas. Elle rajusta sa prise sur son ouvrage et tapota légèrement l'épaule du Spectre qui continua d'hoqueter. Elle recommença la manœuvre avec un peu plus d'insistance cette fois. L'homme ravala ses sanglots et se redressa vaguement, s'asseyant dans le sable. Les yeux gonflés, le regard dans le vide, le teint terriblement pâle. Il resta immobile. Silencieux. Attendant sans doute qu'elle lui annonce elle même la raison de sa venue. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle devait lui dire pourquoi elle l'avait dérangé, c'était la moindre des politesses. Il était triste ou mal en point. C'est Hécate qui s'occupait d'elle dans ses cas là. Que faisait-elle déjà pour lui remonter le moral ?

''Tu veux du thé ?'' lâcha la Rat prise de panique. Le norvégien se tourna vers elle sans comprendre. Au moins avait-elle accroché son regard.

''Tu veux du thé ?'' répéta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme et égal. Le Spectre sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il hocha lentement du chef. La Rat se releva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le Balrog s'exécuta et marcha lentement avec la Rat vers le premier temple.

* * *

**Et hop, le septième chapitre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur des éventuels retards qui pourraient m'entraver. T.T**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici, merci à ceux qui me rejoignent, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires quels qu'ils soient, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire et d'y répondre ^^**

**Sur ce à bientôt je l'espère pour mon prochain chapitre ;)**


	9. Phénix Apprivoisé

**Chapitre 8 : Phénix apprivoisé**

**Rune est toujours chez Scarlet et tente de se remettre du choc, Saga tente de discuter avec Aiolia d'une décision très importante à ses yeux et chacun s'entraîne durement pour vaincre les trois autres Platines.**

**Ali : En même temps Minos n'avait pas trop le choix, Rune aurait fini par le découvrir par lui-même et s'aurait été encore pire ! Sinon, Leslie ne sera pas la sœur de Camus même si se serait amusant. Je trouve que la fille et l'ex de Minos c'est déjà assez de coïncidences XD En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, c'est un véritable plaisir ;)**

**Mixie : Les Platines sont une faction déicide et sont, donc, super entraînées, mais comme les Ors elles sont favorisées par leur naissance et la puissance que leur confèrent leurs armures (par exemple celle des Ors transforme l'énergie solaire en cosmos et permet de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière). et Merci pour ton soutien, je sais que quelques jours de retard ne vont pas me valoir une exécution immédiate mais moi-même j'apprécie particulièrement les histoires au rythme de parution régulier alors je fais de mon mieux ;)**

* * *

Pharaon se réveilla en sursaut après avoir sentit une douleur dans le flanc. Qui s'avéra être le pied qu'Ikki, dans son habituel sommeil agité venait de lui envoyer dans les côtes.

Le Sphinx soupira profondément, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa douceur et le prouvait jusque dans son repos. Le Spectre regarda autour d'eux. Plus personne déjà. À leir cosmos ils étaient tous partis s'entraîner. Ou presque. En tout cas ils n'étaient pas dans le réfectoire. Il en profita pour se coller au Phénix. Aucun des deux garçons n'étaient du type à s'afficher et les quelques instants de proximité physique qu'ils partageaient étaient très rares.

Le Phénix gémit dans son sommeil gêné par les bras que le Sphinx avait passé autour de sa taille. Mais le Spectre ne lâcha pas le Chevalier. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas s'être accroché un peu plus longtemps. Le japonais ouvrit un œil grincheux pour remarquer le visage bronzé tout près du sien.

"T'es chiant." râla-t-il en repoussant l'égyptien avec son pied sans pour autant se défaire du bras passé autour de lui.

"Toi aussi, on aura ça en commun." minauda Pharaon en resserrant son étreinte sur la hanche de son petit ami. Le Phénix ne releva pas, laissant le bras du Sphinx enroulé autour de lui. Il avait réalisé il y a quelques mois qu'il appréciait le contact du Spectre. Lui qui détestait qu'on le touche, qu'il s'agisse de son frère ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Car non, il n'aimait pas les câlins-surprise de Shun. Certes il ne lui balançait pas son poing dans la figure et il ne le rejetait pas non plus lorsque le jeune ado s'y risquait. Mais il y avait intérêt à ce que se soit Shun et pas Seiya. Le Pégase s'était d'ailleurs pris de sacrées beigne avec ses vaines tentatives de marques d'affection.

Mais il ne ressentait aucun besoin de rejet lorsqu'il s'agissait de Pharaon. Il n'avait pas envie de se jeter au cou du Spectre à longueur de journée mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le boxer à chaque nouveau contact. Même si l'égyptien avait dû prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir ne serai-ce que prendre la main du japonais. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait suggéré à son petit ami d'accélérer les choses. Mais il savait que Pharaon n'irait pas trop vite. Il avait tenu un an pour leur premier baiser, six mois de plus avant qu'Ikki ne lui glisse cette suggestion. Il ne pressera pas le japonais.

Même s'il avait la preuve évidente que l'égyptien était absolument ravi de pouvoir partager de nouveaux contacts physiques avec son compagnon vue qu'il s'était spontanément glué à son bras à la première occasion.

Le japonais soupira. Mais il laissa son bras à Pharaon. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les déranger.

* * *

''Aiolia ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?''

Le Lion se tourna vers Saga avec un air intrigué. Depuis quand Saga voulait lui parler ? D'habitude il agissaient plus comme des colocataires, conscient de la présence de l'autre et se tolérant sans chercher à aller plus loin. Enfin...C'était surtout le cas du Lion puisque Saga ne manquait pas de bonne volonté toujours est-il que le Gémeau ne s'adressait le plus à lui que par l'intermédiaire de son frère, alors pourquoi-

"En fait...Je voudrais te demander un petit service." murmura l'ex-grand pope visiblement embarrassé. De mieux en mieux. Maintenant il ne venait vers lui que pour lui demander de l'aider. Super. Heureusement qu'Aioros et Marine lui avait demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) de ne pas se montrer sarcastique parce que sinon-

"Je voudrais demander Aioros en mariage et j'aimerai que tu m'épaules." Quoi quoi quoi ?

"Je comprendrais que tu refuses vu que...tu m'aimes pas...du tout...mais je ne ferai jamais de mal à Aioros et Milo nous a parlé de la possibilité que deux Chevaliers du même sexe puissent se marier et-"

"Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Tu me demande, à moi, de t'aider à faire ta demande ? Et c'est quoi ces histoires de mariage gay ?" s'emballa le Lion perturbé par la nouvelle dont il n'avait visiblement pas entendue au dîner d'hier. Saga lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit et le Cinquième Or se força à se calmer.

"Hier, Milo nous a expliqué qu'il s'était entraîné avec Leslie du Tigre et Moïshe du Chien. Il nous a alors annoncé qu'elles étaient mariées par Athéna et que le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe n'était pas prohibé par son temple. Je suis allé lui demander confirmation ce matin et Athéna m'a répondu que si Aioros acceptait ma demande elle nous unirait volontiers." exposa l'ex-grand pope.

Le jeune blond s'efforça de garder son calme pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Saga. Certes l'intention du Gémeau était loin d'être mauvaise mais quand même. Saga. Saga qui épouse Aioros. Alors que le simple fait de les voir se tenir par la main l'horripile au plus haut point. Et lui demander de l'aide en plus. La belle affaire.

"Je...Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé grâce à tes yeux. Mais j'aime Aioros. Et je pense que tu l'a compris tant bien que mal. Et j'ai envie... d'aller plus loin avec lui. De m'engager. Et je pensais que tu comprendrais. Mais j'ai dû me tromper visiblement. Désolé de t'avoir interrompu." s'excusa l'ex-grand pope en s'inclinant brièvement et en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

"Saga !" le Gémeau s'immobilisa et se tourna avec un regard plein d'espoir vers le Cinquième Or. "J'accepte de t'aider. Mais ça ne veux pas du tout dire que je t'apprécie plus ! Seulement que j'ai bien compris qu'Aioros et toi vous aimez. Et qu'il sera heureux avec toi. Ou plutôt qu'il a intérêt à être heureux avec toi parce que si jamais tu lui fais du mal ou quoi que se soit, je te jure qu-" Le Lion n'eut pas le temps de proférer ses menaces que Saga lui avait bondit au cou et le serrait fort entre ses bras.

"Merci !"

"Mouais...On verra plus tard pour les remerciements."

* * *

Le Bénou déambulait sans savoir où aller dans la forêt de bambou qui cernait une partie du Sanctuaire Japonais. Il avait quitté les Maisons et suivait un petit chemin de terre qui le mènera probablement au village. Kagaho ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Les Chevaliers d'Or lui avaient expliqué la règle des femmes masquées. Et il se sentait mal. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Loin de là. À dire vrai il ne regrettait pas une seconde avoir visé le visage de cette arrogante donzelle aux cheveux de feu. Mais il ne sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort à l'aube de son exécution.

Certes il avait réussit à toucher la Sanglier. À la blesser. Ma la colère qui avait suivit avait laissé présager qu'aucune d'entre elles ne les affrontaient au summum de leur puissance. Elles n'étaient là que pour les évaluer. Si elles avaient voulu les tuer ils seraient déjà enterrés. Et si Smoke voulait le tuer maintenant...

Kagaho claqua ses deux mains sur ses joues. Ça ne servait à rien de flipper comme une pucelle. Il était un Spectre d'Hadès. Quand bien même la Platine n'en ai que faire de générer un incident diplomatique il devait se montrer digne face à la mort et profiter de sa dernière journée sur Terre.

"Surprise !" dit la tête masquée de la Chevalier du Singe.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"Dis donc, ils sont nerveux les Spectres ! À moins que tu ne salue toujours de la même manière." ironisa-t-elle en descendant du bambou sur lequel elle s'était perchée. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma forêt ?" l'interrogea-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. La scène était assez burlesque. La petite femme plantée devant le Spectre. Si l'on prends en compte la taille de Kagaho comparée à celle de la chinoise sans compter le fait qu'il avait revêtu son armure et qu'elle n'en portait aucune. Juste un short en tissu noir, un débardeur assorti, des protège-tibias de tissu gris retombant négligemment sur ses pieds nus et une ceinture double où pendouillaient deux clochettes qu'il n'avait pourtant pas entendues.

"J'ignorait qu'il s'agissait de votre forêt mâdaaaaame !" exagéra le Spectre irrité en mimant une révérence ridicule.

"Tu blesses Smoke et en plus tu te paie le luxe de te foutre de ma gueule ? Si jamais tu arrives à la troisième épreuve tu va souffrir mon Coco. Je ne te louperai pas."

"Pourquoi venir me dire ça alors que votre camarade va venir m'étriper dans les dix minutes ?" soupira le Bénou en haussant les épaules. La Singe le regarda d'un air perplexe (autant qu'on pouvait le deviner au travers de son masque).

"Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Cette règle n'a plus cours dans ce Sanctuaire. Nous ne portons le masque que par fierté à présent. Et jamais entre nous. Mais Smoke tenait à faire appliquer cette loi en dehors des gens du Sanctuaire Est. Mais elle n'abattra jamais un allié. Néanmoins je pense que tu devrais t'excuser. Même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ou au contraire même si tu l'as fait volontairement. Contrairement à l'image qu'elle laisse voir Smoke est une personne très émotive et si tu ne lui donnes pas pas une bonne raison de se remettre je crains que tu ai effectivement à craindre pour tes jours Kagaho." expliqua la Neuvième Platine.

Le Bénou sembla réticent à faire preuve de bonne grâce, adoptant une moue légèrement railleuse.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me fatiguer pour elle. Franchement, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose ! Émotive... et pourquoi pas exubérante pendant que tu y es ? Sans blague, je ne suis pas le dernier des abrutis quand même, je ne vais pas aller me traîner à ses pieds jusque parce qu'elle est fragile ou je ne sais quoi !"

Kagaho n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit qu'une douleur vive se fit sentir sur son cou et que ses pieds décollèrent du sol. En un battement de cil il se retrouvait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, pendu au bout du bras de la Neuvième Platine elle même perchée sur un des hauts bambous de la forêt. Sous la plante des pieds de la chinoise la tige ne pliait pas. Ne cillait pas malgré leurs deux poids réunis. Terrifié le Spectre dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre son propre instinct pour se retenir de s'agiter malgré la poigne inébranlable qui enserrait son cou.

"Écoute-moi bien espèce de petit con. Je veux bien comprendre que tu n'ai pas digéré de t'être pris une branlée monumentale et que tu souhaites savourer ta victoire si ridicule soit-elle. Mais entends-moi bien, lorsque je te demande gentiment de bien vouloir aller t'excuser auprès de Smoke ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre. J'ai essayé de faire preuve de diplomatie parce que tu avais l'air de regretter ton geste. Mais maintenant que je vois clair dans ton jeu je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de t'empaler sur un de ses bambous. Alors maintenant je vais te reposer sur le sol. Et toi tu va aller au Douzième temple et présenter tes excuses pour avoir cassé son masque. Et je te préviens que si jamais tu gaffes, Smoke sera le cadet de tes soucis. Suis-je bien clair, jeune homme ?" feula-t-elle dangereusement.

La frêle femme maintenait l'homme en armure au bout de son bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le laissant pendouiller lamentablement dans le vide, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la nuque du Spectre qui acquiesça faiblement, toujours sous l'emprise de la terreur sourde que provoquait l'agressivité de la Platine. Elle sembla se satisfaire de son accord muet et se laissa glisser le long du bambou pour le lâcher à cinquante centimètre du sol, le faisant retomber fesses les premières.

"Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta parole." ronronna-t-elle d'un air entendu avant de disparaître en bondissant de bambou en bambou.

Le Bénou resta avachi sur le sol sec et couvert de feuilles séchées. Et dire qu'il avait crû qu'il pourrait rester digne face à une Platine. Ses femmes étaient décidément... Terrifiantes.

* * *

"Violate, je t'en conjure, calme-toi !" tenta Eaque devant sa compagne folle de colère.

"Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! On vient d'avoir la preuve, irréfutable, que nous ne représentons rien de plus que des mouches face à ses furies, qu'elles peuvent tout aussi bien décider de ne jamais nous laisser passer ne serait-ce que la première épreuve et toi tu me demande de me calmer ?!" vociféra Béhémoth en se retournant contre son fiancé.

"Écoute, moi aussi je ne digère pas d'avoir été laminé par ses filles, mais je pense que t'acharner sur Cheshire et l'Autre soient la meilleure des solution."

"Et quoi ? Que je sache je leur ai demandé leur accord !" relève la Spectre furibonde.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour te venger sur eux. Ils ont accepté un combat en règle sensé leur profiter autant qu'à toi pour nos prochains assauts. Alors cesse de faire comme s'il était normal de passer les os de tes alliés à la moulinette seulement parce que nous devons encaisser une mauvaise défaite."

L'argument sembla avoir son effet sur la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs de geai qui laissa échapper un grondement irrité.

"Ça va aller vous deux ?" demanda le Garuda aux deux garçons aux cheveux cendrés.

"On fait aller." répondit faiblement Cheshire, l'Autre étant occupé à utiliser son cosmos pour remettre ses dents en place.

"Bien. Je m'excuse pour Violate, désolé d'avoir interrompu votre entraînement." s'excusa-t-il auprès des deux garçons avant d'entraîner sa compagne à l'écart.

"Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue ?" s'offusqua-t-elle en plantant ses prunelles noires dans les yeux de son fiancé.

"Et toi donc ? Cheshire et l'Autre sont dans notre camp ! Et leurs pouvoirs peuvent nous être utiles ! Tu n'as pas à te passer les nerfs sur eux."

"Tsk ! Que tu veuilles te servir de l'Autre je veux bien, il a gardé les pouvoirs de Déméter, mais Cheshire, je t'en prie ! Il est utile comme majordome ou comme lampe de chevet, mais il ne servira à rien ici. Faire diversion, peut-être. Mais certainement pas égaler un Platine ou un Dieu." railla Béhémoth.

"Violate, si Cheshire est devenu le garde personnel de Pandore se n'est pas sans raison." murmura le Juge d'un air las.

"Tu m'expliques ?"

"Ce serait compliqué. Même lui ignore ce que je sais."

* * *

Rune perdait son regard dans la tasse de thé sucré que la Chevalier du Rat venait de lui servir. Le temple était calme. Silencieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru le sable n'envahissait pas seulement l'entrée du temple mais bien son intégralité jusque dans les appartement de l'égyptienne. Tout les son s'en retrouvaient étouffés. C'était... reposant. C'était exactement se dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Il se décida à porter la tasse brûlante à ses lèvres. Avalant une première gorgée. Puis il leva les yeux du récipient. Le silence n'était pas la seule particularité de ce temple qu'il appréciait. Car ses murs entiers se recouvraient d'immenses bibliothèques pleines à craquer d'ouvrage visiblement anciens mais très bien entretenus. De ses yeux experts il avait repéré quelques raretés entreposées sur les étagères. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs semblait apprécier comme lui la longue errance que l'on trouvait entre ses pages parcheminées.

Il pensa qu'il devait beaucoup lui ressembler. Toujours perdu dans ses écrits. Beaucoup moins ses derniers temps...Beaucoup moins pendant que lui et Minos...

Rune s'envoya quelques claques sur les joues. Intriguant son hôte qu'il ignora néanmoins. Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il devait aller de l'avant. Se reprendre. Il arrivera à oublier Minos. Il le devait. Sinon...

Sinon il pourra même plus servir Hadès. Il ne pourra plus être le Spectre de l'Excellence s'il ne parvenait pas à passer outre ses remous sentimentaux qui le hantaient à présent. Il reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur la tasse de thé.

Un thé délicieux. Très sucré. Mais délicieux. Il visa la coupole et la posa sans bruit sur la table basse. La Rat le resservit en silence et Rune reprit la vaisselle entre ses doigts. Il devait penser à autre chose. Scarlet lui avait proposé ce thé et restait maintenant avec lui en silence. Très droite. Agenouillée sur ce tapis élégant.

Elle s'était servie une tasse de thé. Mais n'avait réalisé qu'après coup que le port du masque l'empêcherait d'en boire une lampée. Alors elle se contentait de faire acte de présence et de regarder le Spectre se gifler presque toutes les cinq minutes. Toujours sans réagir. Le thé qu'elle avait versé dans sa tasse devait être froid...

Scarlet l'avait installé sur un pouf et l'épiait sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment Hécate leur remontait-elle le moral ? Ou comment Miki le faisait-elle ? Leslie et Moïshe ? Ces dernières l'auraient prise dans leurs bras et cajolée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux mais le norvégien ne semblait pas un fervent adepte des embrassades. Miki l'aurait emmenée jouer ou courir pour se vider la tête mais au vue de la fatigue profonde qui se lisait sur les traits du Spectre ce n'était pas encore la bonne idée. Et pour Hécate...et bien en général le thé lui suffisait.

Pourtant la Première Platine savait consoler. Chenjie aimait bien la voir quand elle se disputait avec sa mère, Smoke lorsqu'elle se sentait triste. Sans rien ajouter elle se leva et s'approcha de ses étagères pour prendre un des volumes reliées qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement avant de retourner à sa place.

Rune qui jusqu'alors semblait être resté relativement maître de soi paraissait maintenant blessé par ce qu'il considérait comme une marque de désintérêt de la part de son hôte. Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'avertir de la manœuvre ?

Elle regarda la couverture dont le titre avait été effacé par ses trop nombreux usages, elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença sa récitation.

"_Elle avait pris ce pli._

_Dans son âge enfantin._

_De venir dans ma chambre,_

_Un peu, chaque matin._

_Je l'attendait ainsi qu'un rayon qu'on espère..._" Rune avait relevé les yeux vers elle. L'écoutant réciter ce poème de Victor Hugo. Issu des Contemplations. Un de ses favoris. Celui qu'il écrivit après la mort de sa fille-chérie. Le Balrog se mit à sourire sans comprendre pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il comprenait. Il comprenait même parfaitement ce poème à la fois douloureux et nostalgique sur la perte d'un être cher. Il le comprenait mieux que jamais.

Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber silencieusement de ses joues. Bercé par la voix délicieusement agréable de l'égyptienne qui lui dictait ses vers d'une douceur infinie. Se laissant emporter par ces écrits aux airs de comptines dans la bouche de la Rat.

Alors si. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il souriait. Et il comprenait tout autant pourquoi il ne comptait pas interrompre le flux de ses larmes.

* * *

Sylphide et Valentine avaient décidés de prendre un petite pause à l'écart des autres combattants, laissant Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'entraîner seuls quelques instants. (enfin '_s'entraîner_'...) pendant ce temps le Basilic glissait ses doigts dans les mèches roses de la Harpie, lové entre ses bras. Il souriait tendrement à cet être qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son être. Le Chypriote passa son bras autour de la taille du belge et releva les yeux vers sa moitié, tournant vers lui un regard plein d'amour.

Dieux qu'il aimait que Valentine le regarde avec ses yeux. Qu'il avait détesté de le voir, à une époque, dirigé vers le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Mais cette époque était enfin révolue. Et il faisait totalement confiance à son amour. Comment le Juge ne s'était-il pas aperçut de cette ferveur, de cet éclat dans lequel on pouvait lire une dévotion absolue, qu'avait éprouvé Valentine ? Comment ignorer ses yeux scintillants alors que ses lèvres aux arômes enivrants remontaient rejoindre les siennes.

Le Basilic serra son amant contre lui. Une main toujours prisonnière de ses mèches, l'autre ancrée sur ses hanches. Le chypriote se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Sylphide sourit contre ses lèvres et retourna son amant sur le dos. Valentine rit doucement, allongé dans l'herbe rase.

Sylphide sentit ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Incapable de rester calme plus longtemps face à ce corps abandonné sous le sien. Un sourire affamé apparu sur ses lèvres. La seconde d'après il s'affairait à dévorer de baisers le cou de son compagnon. La Harpie ronronna et le serra contre lui, glissant une jambe derrière les hanches du belge. Il savait qu'en cet instant son amant avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Rendu saoul par le goût et la chaleur de sa peau.

Valentine taquina le Basilic en glissant une main sous son ventre. Puis jusqu'à son entrejambe. Effleurant la virilité de son amant au travers du tissu. Sylphide gronda, éloignant ses lèvres de la peau maintenant abîmée du chypriote.

"Val'...Arrête...Ou je ne réponds plus de rien." souffla le Basilic d'une voix rauque. La Harpie sourit tranquillement, se redressa sur un coude pour retrouver les lèvres de son amant sans pour autant laisser son entrejambe solitaire. Puis il glissa sa bouche jusqu'au creux de l'oreille et glissa d'une voix chargée de désir, chatouillant la peau de son interlocuteur.

"Je n'attends que ça mon amour."

Sans chercher à se contenir plus longtemps son appétit il se jeta sur le corps de son amant, glissant ses doigts sous les vêtements de sa victime consentante. Il laissa la chaleur envahir son corps sans plus tenter de l'endiguer, l'attisant au contraire en explorant encore une fois ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Prêt à conquérir une nouvelle fois la peau frissonnante.

Les mains couraient sur ce torse, sur ses cuisses, dans ses mèches, ne laissant aucune parcelle inexplorée. Sous lui Valentine gémissait de plaisir, ronronnant de bonheur. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Dans un baiser brûlant et transpirant de folie douce.

La main de Sylphide s'approcha fébrilement de la ceinture de Valentine, glissant sur la boucle et-

"Hum ! Hum ! Dites, c'est pas pour jouer les troubles-fêtes mais vous ne devriez pas vous entraîner vous deux ?" demanda Kanon qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient entendus. La Harpie et le Basilic se redressèrent pour remarque que Rhadamanthe était également présent, une expression légèrement embarrassée sur le visage. Les deux hommes se relevèrent immédiatement, rouges comme des pivoines.

"Mes excuses Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Nous ne pensions pas être restés si longtemps ! Nous retournons dans l'arène ! Encore milles excuses !" bafouillèrent les deux Spectres avant de détaler sans demander leur reste laissant le Wyverne et le Gémeau seuls.

"Kanon ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu ne penses pas que nous aurions, tout simplement, pu aller ailleurs ?" demanda le Juge encore confus.

"Nan ! C'est le meilleur coin ici, personne ne pourra t'entendre quand je te ferai crier de plaisir." ronronna le Chevalier en se pressant contre le torse de son amant, ses paumes trouvant naturellement leurs places contre ses fesses.

"Que je sache je ne me suis pas encore rendu." murmura le Juge soudain plus enthousiaste.

"Bats-toi alors."

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 8 ^^ Je n'ai pas trop avancé la plotline pour le coup mais je le ferais la semaine prochaine (ceci n'est pas un engagement mais une approximation)**

**Merci à tous pour avoir lu cette histoire, merci à ceux qui l'on commenté et à ceux qui la commenteront, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**


	10. Enfants de Zeus

**Chapitre 9 : enfants de Zeus**

**Moïshe et Leslie prennent Milo et Camus sous leurs ailes, Shura s'interroge, Minos se désole, Kagaho décide de se rendre au temple du Sanglier et Wise et Perséphone on une discussion au sujet des épreuves.**

* * *

**Mixie**** : Déjà, merci d'avoir apprécié et relu mon histoire, c'est un grand plaisir ^^ Ensuite, le couple Ikki/Pharaon est issu d'une de mes précédentes fic (Nous sommes de Retour) au départ il ne devait pas former un pairing mais le potentiel mélange qu'entraîne ses deux caractères explosifs à éveillé ma curiosité ;) et pour le reste il faudra attendre les prochain chapitres trésor**

* * *

"Tout va bien mes minous ?" interrogea la rouquine en se penchant vers les deux Chevaliers essoufflés sur le sol.

"Ça va...Juste...cinq minutes... et on est repartis..." haleta Milo, mort de fatigue sur le sol, dégoulinant de sueur, la gorge en feu.

"Ne te force pas trésor. Si vous êtes trop fatigués tout les deux nous pouvons très bien nous arrêter." insista Moïshe de sa voix tendre. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel, la journée touchait à sa fin. L'air était frais en ce début de printemps mais pour les Chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau il semblait brûlant dans leurs gorges.

"Écoutez les enfants. Il va faire tard et vous êtes exténués. Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous au temple du Chien pour ce soir ? Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de visite de toute manière." proposa la Onzième Gardienne de son sourire d'ange. Milo lui rendit le sourire, ravi par l'invitation, il s'apprêtait à répondre positivement avant de se rappeler la réaction de Camus quelques heures auparavant.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon la bouche grande ouverte, attendant son accord avant de lancer sa réponse. Le français le regarda, ses yeux éternellement pétillants et sa bouche si désirable pendant lamentablement dans le vide en attendant sa réponse... à croquer.

"Pourquoi pas. Je ne me sens pas de redescendre toutes les marches jusqu'à la demeure des apprentis." répondit le Verseau à la place du Scorpion. Leslie rit doucement.

"Nous t'aurions raccompagné tout de même ! Mais peu importe ! Maintenant que je sais que Moïshe-chérie va nous préparer son couscous israélien je suis heureuse !" ronronna la Tigre en se pendant au cou de son amante.

* * *

Rune était endormi sur le tapis qui protégeait l'invité du sable du salon du Rat. Scarlet l'avait laissé s'assoupir alors qu'elle récitait ses vers. Le Balrog avait pleuré sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'épuisement, maintenant il paraissait plus serein. Ce devait être une bonne chose. Mais était-ce raisonnable de le laisser allongé là alors que l'air était si doux ? Encore hésitante sur l'attitude à adopter, la Première gardienne fini par disparaître vers sa chambre pour revenir avec une couverture.

Celle-ci ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'utilisaient habituellement les autres habitantes du Sanctuaire. Elle était plus rêche. Plus lourde. Mais beaucoup plus protectrice et chaude. Scarlet n'avait jamais trouvé meilleur réconfort que lové sous ses éternelles couvertures en laine de chameau. Lorsqu'elles étaient trop usées elle pouvaient se recycler en tapis, leur valeur esthétique étant ancestrale et indémodable. Comme celui sur lequel était couché le Spectre d'ailleurs. Sans un son elle le recouvrit du tissu.

Peut-être devrait-elle rester à ses côtés. Il semblait très mal en point tout à l'heure. Elle hésita. Puis finalement elle s'installa sur le tapis en face du Spectre. Jouant comme toujours son rôle de gardienne.

"Wise."

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Perséphone.

"Que puis-je pour vous Dame Perséphone ?" l'interrogea la Izanagi avec une révérence respectueuse.

"J'ai ouï dire que nos combattants avaient neutralisés une des Chevaliers de Platine, est-ce vrai ?" demanda tendrement la Déesse du Printemps.

"C'est exact en effet. Smoke a été touchée." confirma la brune.

"Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait de bon ton de... les laisser passer à l'épreuve suivante directement ?" suggéra Perséphone avec douceur.

"Pardon ?"

"Écoute, nous savons toutes les deux les raisons des différences de niveau entre les Chevaliers de Platine et les autres guerriers qu'ils soient Chevaliers d'Athéna ou Spectres d'Hadès. Je sais que tu voudrais les tenir à l'écart du combat mais c'est injuste tu le sais. Quels qu'ils soient ils ont offerts leurs âmes pour nous servir. Et ils se battrons pour prouver qu'ils méritent leur rangs. Ils sont fiers. Ils ne veulent pas attendre sans rien faire que la guerre soit finie." tenta Perséphone. Mais Wise ne la regardait plus. Ne l'écoutait plus. Wise était folle de colère. Et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. "Wise...Si tu me disais ce qui te taraude je pourrai peut-être-"

"Non. Vous ne pourriez rien. Vous en comprenez pas. Vous êtes une Déesse, vous faites partie de cette classe que j'exècre le plus au monde. De ces êtres tellement persuadés de valoir mieux que les humains qu'ils croient tout leurs désirs permis y compris celui de contrôler leurs vies." gronda-t-elle à voix basse, s'efforçant de gérer sa fureur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur était étreint d'une rage sourde et brûlante alors que ses prunelles dorées signe de son ascendance divine s'étaient posés sur la Déesse.

"Là ou vous autres tentez de faire valoir vos intérêts, j'essaie de protéger les humains, de sauver le peu de liberté que vous leur avez laissé. Si je sers Athéna c'est pour l'unique raison qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui n'ont jamais tenté d'entraver les Hommes. Je tolère votre présence et celle d'Hadès, mais cela ne signifie en rien que je vous apprécie. Que se soit votre mère, votre époux, ou même votre père qui est pourtant à l'origine de ma naissance et de celle de cette chevalerie, tous avez, un jour, tenté de prendre l'ascendant sur un être humain voir sur chacun d'entre eux. Hadès règne sur l'après-vie, il ne laisse pas le choix à ceux qui se rendent dans son royaume, son existence même est responsable de limites que s'imposent les humains. C'est une chance que les Hommes se détachent enfin de leurs vieilles croyances car enfin nous pourrons vivre en paix avec pour seules lois celles que nous aurons créées."

"Wise, je-... Pardonne-moi. J'oublie souvent que Zeus-"

"Ne me parle pas de lui !"

"Pardonne-moi encore. Mais, comprends-moi. Si tu défends tant la liberté des Hommes, pourquoi ne leur laisses-tu pas le droit de combattre à nos côtés ?" demanda timidement la Déesse à sa demi-sœur millénaire. Wise sembla calmer un peu son ire. La refroidir du moins. Reprendre le contrôle de ses paroles et de ses actions. Elle soupira profondément.

"Perséphone, vous ne le réalisez pas mais combattre un Dieu n'a rien à voir avec combattre des Hommes entrés à leur service. Demandez à Minos, à Sion, à l'Autre ce qu'ils ont ressenti face à Déméter. Une blessure infligées par un Dieu n'est pas seulement physique, elle déchire également l'âme. Sa simple réminiscence est sujette à douleurs. Ceux qui iront sur ce champ de bataille connaîtront une peine que l'Enfer et le Tantale ne pourront jamais égaler. Ma mère était humaine, vous le savez. Lorsque Zeus la faite sienne elle a tellement souffert qu'elle a tenté de se tuer à plusieurs reprises. Mais mon sang divin en elle l'en empêchait. Elle à dû attendre ma venue avant de se donner la mort. Et Zeus m'a recueillie puis mise au service de sa fille, rongé par le remord, mais rien ne pourra effacer cette douleur que j'ai ressenti au travers de celle qui m'a mise au Monde. Souhaitez-vous réellement, que ceux qui vous vouent une entière confiance, ressentent cette peine inégalable, juste pour préserver leur fierté ?"

"Wise..."

"Je préfère, largement, porter le poids du Monde sur mes épaules et que ses êtres me haïssent du plus profond de leurs âmes. S'ils veulent continuer à vous adorer alors c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Pour que des Dieux ne leur reprennent pas encore ces désirs qu'ils éprouvent. Alors, souhaitez-vous toujours que je simplifie mes épreuves, Dame Perséphone ?"

"Oui."

"Soit. Il en sera ainsi." la belle femme brune s'inclina et tourna les talons sans jeter de nouveau regard à l'épouse d'Hadès. Sans doute avait-elle raison. Il valait mieux que les Hommes oublient enfin la tyrannie des Dieux.

* * *

"C'était vrai ce que tu m'as dit Aphro' ?" demanda Shura au Poisson qui massait les épaules de son amant endolori par l'affrontement du matin.

"À propos de quoi ?"

"Que la Chevalier du Lapin matait mes fesses." marmonna l'espagnol vaguement embarrassé. DeathMask et Aphrodite relevèrent les yeux vers le brun qui faisait tout pour éviter leurs regards.

"Moui...Et ça t'intéresse parce que... ?"

"Je sais pas, comme ça. Je sais pas exactement à quoi elle ressemble sans son masque mais Milo m'a dit que cette règle ne s'applique pas ici je suppose que je n'ai pas à craindre si je me goure, mais elle me parait plutôt mignonne." se justifia-t-il mollement.

"Je vois, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil et comme la politique de notre Sanctuaire concernant les femelles est assez stricte tu te demandes ce que tu as à perdre ici, c'est ça ?" l'interrogea DeathMask amusé par la gêne du Capricorne.

"C'est possible. Là-bas retirer un masque équivaut à se lier à vie ou commettre un meurtre et si on se loupe...Bref ! Ici on est tranquille, si ça ne colle pas ce n'est pas la peine de faire une scène. Enfin je crois...donc je me demandais si-"

"Vas-y l'hidalgo hétéro ! Fonce ! Jettes-toi à l'eau ! Débarrasse-toi de ta petite fleur ! Ô toi mon puceau magnifique !" récita le suédois en prenant des poses dramatiques appuyées par les ricanement du Cancer.

"Je ne suis pas puceau !"

"Bien sûr ! Après ce discours on va te croire. Allez, file. Elle est soit au village soit au quatrième temple. Maintenant dégage." aboya gentiment Angelo avec un sourire narquois. Shura ne releva pas, drapé dans sa grandeur il décida de quitter la demeure des apprentis pour aller fureter dans ce fameux village, acclamé par les moqueries et les applaudissements d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo.

* * *

Kagaho avait quitté la forêt de bambous et traînait les pieds vers la douzième maison. Il s'était débarrassé de son armure dans la demeure des apprentis et s'était décidé à suivre les 'conseils' de Miki. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, entrer, présenter ses excuses et repartir. Il leva les yeux vers la maison qu'il distinguait au loin. Enfin, non. Il ne la distinguait pour ainsi dire pas. Il voyait juste un anneau de fumée pâle entourant toute la zone où devait se trouver le douzième temple.

Un immense anneau blanc qui devait faire tout le tour de la montagne. Sans doute pour empêcher les invasions de monter plus haut ou de décourager les petits malin qui voudraient se risquer à grimper en varappe pour finir piégés dans le nuage de smog. Le Bénou traversa le Onzième temple, il fut presque tenté de s'y arrêter en sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture dans l'air mais il se força à passer son chemin.

Il continua de gravir les marches mollement jusqu'au niveau de la douzième maison. Calant devant la masse opaque. Elle semblait laiteuse et bien plus consistante qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il y risqua sa main, elle s'enfonça sans surprise mais un froid désagréable l'étreignit. L'intérieur était vraiment glacé. Il décida néanmoins de s'avancer dans les volutes musquées.

Le panache le rendit aveugle. Tout était blanc et gelé. Il s'attendait pourtant à de la chaleur. À la place de l'eau commençait à perler sur sa peau frissonnante. Il tâtonna, les yeux grands ouverts mais incapable de savoir où marcher. Se contentant de se pencher pour garder les mains proches du sol pour repérer les marches.

Kagaho se sentait angoissé, il ne voyait rien sinon ce blanc de plus en plus obscur, n'entendait rien sinon cet espèce de courant d'air persistant, ne sentait rien sinon cette infernale odeur de brûlé qui lui collait à la peau jusqu'à s'insinuer sur ses lèvres. Son seul sens utile était celui du toucher qu'il employait pour marcher à quatre pattes dans l'escalier, se hissant péniblement vers le douzième temple.

Un douleur vive le frappa en plein front, incapable de se rattraper il tomba en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur les marches, se vrillant les côtés dans la chute. Le Bénou resta d'abord immobile, presque terrifié à l'idée de se relever. Il ne savait pas de combien de marches il avait chuté ni ce qui l'avait fait tomber, et aveuglé comme il l'était il était mortifié à l'idée de retomber encore.

À quoi s'était-il heurté ? Une colonne du temple ? C'était possible. Comment Shiryu du Dragon avait-il pu rester aveugle si longtemps ? Sans se cogner partout et sans paniquer sans cesser. C'était ridicule, il était parmi les Spectres d'Hadès les plus puissants, sa présence ici en était la preuve et pour l'instant il était étendu sur des marches à paniquer comme une fillette parce qu'il était piégé dans le brume.

Tremblant, il se remit sur ses deux pieds, titubant maladroitement en reprenant la direction des marches. Essayant d'utiliser son cosmos pour se diriger. Sa main finit par retrouver ce mur qu'il avait cogné. Il le suivit en s'y accrochant, incapable de savoir où se trouvaient les appartements de la Sanglier. Il était frigorifié, trempé, ruisselant d'eau glacée, il avait du mal à respirer mais continuait à tâtonner dans le temple pour trouver une porte où tout du moins un endroit sans brume.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de son bras. Il tenta de se dégager de la substance molle mais sa main en resta prisonnière. La matière gluante le tira brutalement l'amenant vers une destination inconnue. Incapable de lutter il se vit entraîné par la matière, le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles, d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un claquement, puis le contact du sol sur son front une fois encore.

"WAIE !" glapit-il en se redressa en se tenant le front. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, s'attendant à revoir le blanc encore. À la place il se retrouvait dans une chambre aux murs nus et gris en face d'une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge écarlate retombant en mèches indomptables sur ses épaules et son dos.

Kagaho se tendit instantanément, elle ne portait pas son masque. Il gisait encore en morceaux sur le seul meuble de cette pièce morne. Sans la protection il pouvait voir le visage de la Douzième Platine. Des traits rudes, comme si son visage avait été taillé à la hache puis poncé au papier de verre avant qu'on y ajoute ses deux billes vert irisé aux lueurs perçantes. Des sourcils bien dessinés et fournis, de longs cils, mais le côté gauche de son visage était barré de deux cicatrices blanches rompant la symétrie de son visage.

Elle semblait fatiguée, silencieuse, des cernes sous les yeux, mais toute sa puissance encore intacte. Il resta assis sans rien dire, occupé à la fixer sans bouger. Si elle n'avait pas cette cigarette négligemment pendue à ses lèvres il en venir à douter de l'identité de la femme qu'il avait affrontée.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" demanda-t-elle sa voix rendue rauque par le tabac. Kagaho ne réagit pas comme si ses mots faisaient encore partie de l'illusion. "Réponds." ordonna-t-elle d'un claquement de voix.

"Je-...Je viens m'excuser."

"Pourquoi ? Cela faisait partie du jeu, c'était un risque à prendre. On te l'a demandé ?" l'interrogea-t-elle sans ciller encore. Le Bénou se remit sur ses pieds, agacé de la voir le prendre de haut alors qu'elle était simplement assise en tailleur sur son lit, en débardeur treillis au milieu des draps défaits. Pas franchement féminine comme pose.

"En toute franchise ouais. Miki du Singe est venue me menacer pour que je vienne. Je pensais que tu avais prévu de me descendre au vu des règles en cours sur le masque des femmes Chevaliers et cette psychopathe m'es tombée dessus alors que je me promenais dans la forêt de bambous." Smoke le regarda sans réagir, comme si elle s'attendait à la réponse. Kagaho n'avait pas détourné son regard d'elle et Smoke ne comptait pas être la première à abandonner le duel.

"Je dirai à Miki de te foutre la paix. Et je ne te tuerai pas, cette loi concernant les masques à été abolie il y a longtemps." dit-elle simplement avant de lui indiquer la porte.

"C'est tout ?" s'offusqua-t-il, comme insulté par la trop grande facilité et la brièveté de l'affrontement.

"Oui." à ce mot la brume grise enveloppa de nouveau le Bénou pour l'entraîner dans le temple, il ne réalisa sa situation qu'en étant propulsé dans les marches où il heurta son front, encore.

"PUTAIN ! C'EST LA TROISIÈME FOIS !"

* * *

Camus était assez perplexe. Il attendait des Platines un certain mystère, une certaine distance, un genre de grandeur hautaine histoire de montrer qu'elles étaient pleinement conscientes de leurs forces que peu d'êtres humains pouvaient égaler. Et l'image offerte par Leslie et Moïshe était très loin de ce tableau de noblesse imaginé par Camus. À peine arrivées dans le temple du Chien les deux femmes avaient ôté leur masque pour immédiatement fusionner leurs lèvres sans la moindre pudeur.

Le Verseau avait d'ailleurs découvert que Milo avait douloureusement raison sur la beauté de ses deux femmes. Leslie avait prit grand plaisir à les installer dans le... salon ? Il n'y avait pas de pièces ici, seuls les sanitaires étaient isolés du reste. Milo avait remarqué que l'organisation dans la chambre du Tigre était la même, sauf les teintes. Plus sombres, mais plus sensuelles, donnant un air de crépuscule à ce cocon qu'occupaient les deux femmes.

Moïshe avait commencé à préparer son fameux coucous pendant que Milo et Leslie riaient tranquillement. Ils semblaient avoir le même humour pour le plus grand déplaisir du français qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler régulièrement sa présence auprès de son compagnon par ses interventions glaciales.

Leslie ne semblait pas s'en offusquer outre mesure, s'amusant même à rappeler gracieusement au Verseau que Milo ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure et que l'objet de ses désirs était occupé derrière ses fourneaux. Mais Camus ne démordait pas, persuadé du danger que représentait ses deux femmes, ne serait-ce qu'en rappelant involontairement à son Scorpion qu'il avait à une époque cherché compagnie entre des bras similaires aux leurs. Et le français craignait plus que tout de voir son amour chercher à retrouver ses bas instincts.

Passer à table ne changea en rien l'attitude agressive du roux, malgré les tentatives des deux Platines de le convaincre qu'elles étaient pleinement satisfaites de leur relation à grands coups de baisers et de caresses toujours plus érotiques. Ce fut presque avec soulagement que l'entrevue s'acheva et que Milo et Camus quittèrent le Onzième temple main dans la main sur l'exigence du Verseau.

"C'est mal barré on dirait Moïshe-chérie." constata tristement Leslie.

"Il est trop jaloux pour de la simple possessivité, c'est évident." confirma l'israélienne.

"Il faudra dire à Milo qu'il ferait mieux de renoncer à son projet s'il veut s'épargner une déception. Ce pauvre enfant ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il devait essuyer un refus."

"Oui, s'il veut que Camus accepte il va falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, c'est triste, ils sont si jeunes mais ils s'aiment avec une telles puissance qu'ils vont finir par tout détruire."

"Comme nous à l'époque ?" l'interrogea la rouquine avec un petit sourire félin.

"Oui, comme nous à l'époque. Et nous avons souffert avant de comprendre la profondeur de ce lien qui nous uni." répondit la belle femme à la peau basanée d'un sourire tendre et aimant, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

"Ce serait dommage qu'ils ne connaissent pas notre bonheur alors qu'ils peuvent s'aimer comme nous."

"Oui. Souhaites-tu que je te montre combien je t'aime cette nuit encore ?" ronronna la Onzième Platine en se penchant pour saisir le lobe de l'oreille de Leslie entre ses lèvres, chatouillant sa nuque de ses longues mèches noires.

"Comme si tu ignorais la réponse." s'amusa la française en se pendant au cou de son amante. "Aime-moi encore, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

* * *

"Minos ? Rune n'est pas avec toi ?" s'enquit Rhadamanthe qui avait laissé Kanon somnoler dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait lui chercher de quoi se sustenter après tant d'efforts physiques. Le norvégien releva son visage encore humide vers l'anglais. "Oh..."

"C'est fini. J'ai encore tout foiré. Je suis vraiment le dernier des connards pas vrai ?"

"Minos, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda le blond en asseyant son frère à côté de sur un des bancs du réfectoire, s'installant à ses côtés.

"Je l'ai... Je l'ai trompé. J'ai couché avec Hécate. J'ai-J'ai rompu notre pacte. Il-...Il ne veut pas me pardonner." hoqueta le Griffon en recommençant à pleurer. De son côté Rhadamanthe n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler'une personne réconfortante'.

"Tu as essayé d'en discuter plus longuement ? C'est ton ex non ? Ça arrive les rechutes. Et tu n'as plus rien à voir avec elle. Il t'aime aussi après tout." tenta-t-il pitoyablement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais à consoler Kanon et que celui-ci savait gérer ses affaires sentimentales tout seul. Au moins il ne réaliserait jamais à quel point il était pataud au point de vue relationnel.

"Le problème, c'est que c'est pas seulement mon ex, et qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous." avoua doucement le norvégien en fixant les arabesque du bois de la table.

"Là je ne comprends plus..."

"Tu vois la gamine de la Maison du Serpent ?"

"J'ai peur de comprendre..."

"C'est ma fille, Hécate est sa mère. Je ne le savais même pas. Rune le sait, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas sacrifier ma relation avec lui pour elles mais il... il m'a vouvoyé et demandé de partir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je l'aime comme un fou ! Hécate c'était... un moment de faiblesse. C'est avec Rune que je veux passer mon éternité ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Whyverne confus.

"Tu dois être vraiment désespéré pour me demander un conseil sentimental." nota-t-il.

"Oui...C'est vrai... Je vais plutôt aller interroger Eaque. Merci quand même de m'avoir écouté." le remercia le Griffon avant de quitter le réfectoire en laissant le Juge blond.

Rhadamanthe le regarda partir avant de se lever avec un profond soupir. Il allait se dépêcher de rapporter à manger à Kanon sinon le Gémeau allait encore lui faire des reproches et décider de garder ses habits pour dormir. Le l'anglais n'aimait pas quand Kanon dormait habillé.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 9, je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais je bosse comme une démente ses temps-ci et c'est à peine si je peux profiter de mes rares temps libres T.T**

**Au final j'aurai eu près d'une semaine de retard et out ce que je vous propose c'est ce chapitre un peu court je suis navrée, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et que le prochain ne se fera pas tant attendre ;)**


End file.
